


The Heroic Slayer

by Somerandomguyonline



Category: Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: After I figure out this site first, Blood and Gore, Copious amounts of violence, F/M, First Ao3 Story, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Guns, Holy crap I gotta put in a lotta tags, Huge guns, Izuku is the Slayer, Like Immediately, Mei has a heart attack, Other tags to be added, Rated B for Bun, Slow Burn, So watch out y'all, Spoilers for Doom Eternal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomguyonline/pseuds/Somerandomguyonline
Summary: At the end of Sin, the Slayer can rest. Or can he? A return to his home sees the Slayer reintroduced to people he might have forgotten in the endless eons he has fought against the forces of Hell. What sort of world could have produced one such as the Slayer? A world of heroes, lead by the uncompromising Symbol of Peace. To all villains, the Slayer has come Home.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & VEGA (Doom), Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Samuel Hayden & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 232
Kudos: 922
Collections: The Witch's Woods





	1. A Slayer's Debut

_**"Against all the evil that Hell can conjure, all the wickedness that mankind can produce, we will send unto them... only you. Rip and tear, until it is done."** _

**...**

Atop the ruins of a skyscraper, a hulking being nearly the same size as the building collapsed, skin and flesh ground down to the bone as it fell with a mighty crash. In front of its decimated face was a man in green armor, who was now running atop its arm to the exposed brain, drawing a sword with a blade of pure red energy which he brought down into the exposed brain, pushing forward onto the blade's handle with a strained effort, snapping the blade to keep it within the brain of the titan. As a result of this action blue veins began to glow on what was left of the demon's massive body, an action which allowed the demon to remain dead whist giving the user the chance to reforge the powerful weapon. The armored figure jumped back down to the building, walking away as the Icon of Sin fell to the floor, to be removed by ARC scientists before rebuilding could begin. A blue portal opened in front of the man, who entered back to return to his home, the Fortress of Doom.

Upon returning the Slayer walked down to the portal, configuring the device to send him once again to Taras Nabad to reforge his Crucible.

"Slayer." The voice of Samuel Hayden rang out, causing the man to perk up to listen. "When you return from Taras Nabad, I will have something important to tell you. The only reason I will not do so now is because you will need your blade for what I am to say." Keeping the man's words in mind, the Slayer set off to reforge his sword, ripping and tearing through any remaining demons in Taras Nabad in a shower of gore and blood.

The quest only took a few hours, as the Slayer picked up another spare battery for his base and dealt with a final Marauder in the underground depths of the ancient city, restoring the blade with little difficulty after that. Upon returning to the base, Samuel Hayden's voice returned.

"Now that you are back, I believe that I found a way for you to return home." The Slayer looked to the mangled robotic body of the man in confusion, causing him to chuckle. "I know you see this world as your own to protect now, but there is no way for them to return. The Icon of Sin has been defeated, and you destroyed the Argent ritual with the destruction of Urdak. That is beside the point though. While you and VEGA were traveling through Urdak, VEGA was able to send through a set of coordinates to an object which would allow you to return to the world you were stolen from eons ago." Beneath the slayer's helmet his eyes widened. "Grab as much as you can carry, Slayer. If you are to embark on that journey, then this will be the last time that you see this fortress." The Slayer nodded, grabbing all of his weapons and alternate suits.

He also picked up the albums he found along his journey, as well as the three guitars on the wall next to his monitor and everything from the wall of collectible statues he acquired. Carry space and weight was not an issue, as an upgraded feature of his suit from his three years within the fortress was the ability to deconstruct his weapons and equipment until he needed it again. He also carried some extra sentinel batteries and cells for the BFG and the Unmaykr, as his world most likely would not have the means to recreate the special ammunition if he were to waste it without his aid. The most important thing he brought with him was the music, downloading all the music he had acquired from his journeys into his suit as it was the one thing keeping him sane during his entire crusade against the demonic invasion.

The ship suddenly darkened, lightning dancing across the walls and screens flashing quickly until another disc akin to the one he brought VEGA to Urdak with floated upwards. The man picked it up, as Hayden's voice met his ears.

"I wish to see the world that created the Slayer. You have done everything possible to save the people of this world and Argent D'Nur, and so I desire to see the world which gave you this ideology."

He walked up towards the now activated portal, as a memory suddenly came to mind.

_"They are no longer yours to save."_

_"I'm sorry!!!"_

_"W...What are you?!"_

**_"Let's see how long you survive, child..."_ **

The man quickly snapped back to reality, shaking away his thoughts as the portal opened up. The Doomslayer took one last look at the stronghold that he made his home, walking towards the portal to whatever Hayden had described. Upon walking through the portal, the Slayer realized that he was back on Mars, specifically the room where he first reawakened three years ago. He looked upon the sarcophagus he ended up in at the end of the Unholy Crusades, seeing a circular design on the side glowing a bright emerald green.

"A spell designed to send the slayer away from this dimension, to allow the armies of Hell to persist and rule without his interference. Thanks to you killing the Icon of Sin, the persistence segment of this scripture has become invalid. However, the spell still functions as intended." The Slayer ran a gloved finger along the inscribed words, drawing his Crucible blade. The mark of the Slayer shined on the hilt as bright as the circular object, both brightening in tandem before a disk much like the one that he infused to recreate his blade appeared. The Slayer grabbed the disc and held it next to the hilt, causing it to disappear as the red mark became green, the hand guards jutting towards the sides as the blade appeared. It was different than before, with the hilt creating a green portal in front of the man rather than forming a blade.

"No matter what realm he resides in, one truth prevails: Where the Slayer goes, with him comes war, and from the ashes, peace." The Slayer gave the man one last nod of acknowledgement, and stepped into the portal.

**...Meanwhile...**

"Everyone stay back!" Aizawa Shota yelled, staring down the two villains. It was class 1-A's first day of rescue training. They had been transported to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint with hopes of learning how they might be able to deal with the rescues they will have to deal with in the future, but all of that was stopped by a portal of black mist. Out came two villains, one covered in hands and another of the same mist that they entered in, a separate red portal opening up to reveal what could only be seen as a monster. This horrific creature was easily taller than Shouji, its large, thin yet muscular form was accompanied by its large head and tan armored skin covering darker visible muscle. Beneath its skin was glowing orange, as if a hidden power was hiding just beneath its flesh.

"Where is All Might...?" The man with hands asked. "We got a special summon from the depths of Hell and I want to see what he's capable of." Suddenly another portal opened in front of the students, Aizawa and Thirteen preparing for a major battle whilst the students behind them prepared for the same. Out of the portal walked a hulking figure, his height and body akin to a slightly smaller All Might. His body was armored with the main color being green, accented with black on the left arm, boots, and crotch areas. His left pauldron was a matte bronze trailing down to the gauntlet, and both of his biceps were open. The abdominal area was orange along with the area between his right shoulder pad and his neck, and his helmet was simple and round, an internal light revealing rage-filled eyes. The main items the students focused on were the man's launcher sitting atop his left shoulder, as well as the sheathed blade resting on the forearm of that same side.

"Of all the places the portal could have led to, I did not expect to end up in Japan." Hayden's voice rung in the Slayer's helmet, the man pulling out his Super Shotgun at the sight of the demons. The blades of the meathook widened, ready to sink into the flesh of the demons ahead.

"H-Hey, what's this?! Don't tell me you pulled a random five star!" Shigaraki Tomura said, as the Archvile beside him took a step back. "I pulled a ritual for you, you overgrown level one fodder! Don't go being scared now!" The demon turned to the villain leader, as an unholy voice rang from its mouth.

**"You did not warn us that _he_ was here..."** The demon growled out, staring down the Slayer. He pulled down the barrels of the weapon, loading two shells in one hand and flicking the gun upwards to close it, the hook glowing beneath the barrels.

"Oi, who the fuck are you?!" Bakugou yelled, the man turning around. In the illuminated eyes of his helmet, Bakugou could see recognition, quickly replaced by rage once more towards the monster next to the villains. The Slayer looked to the farthest right side of his hud, the message _Now Playing: The Only Thing They Fear Is You_ appearing in that corner before disappearing.

"It doesn't matter who he is! Destroy him!" The demon roared in acknowledgement, as the Slayer motioned for the teachers and students of UA to back away.

With the Archvile's roar came dozens of flaming shapes, each one spawning more creatures of various shapes and sizes. From the fast but scrawny Imps to the flying Cacodemons, all of these newly summoned demons were stronger and faster as a result of the Archvile’s magic, each and every one focusing on one specific target.

_**"KILL THE SLAYER!!!"**_ The leading demon roared, as the destroyer of the Icon of Sin fired his meathook. The flaming chain latched onto the closest imp, pulling the Slayer towards it to unload both shells into the demon, obliterating it.

As the guts and gore flew away the armored man turned to a group of imps and gargoyles, firing an ice grenade from his shoulder cannon at them. Upon contact it froze the group as the man followed it up with the flamethrower beneath the launcher, setting the frozen demons on fire as he finished them off with two blasts of the Super Shotgun. The man switched to his combat shotgun, attaching the grenade launcher to fire one into the mouth of an incoming Cacodemon. It swallowed the grenade and faltered, giving the man the opportunity to run towards it and rip out its eye in a shower of blue blood.

**RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR.** rang through the Slayer's helmet as the song within continued to blast into his ears. **RIP AND TEAR.** The Slayer obliged, continuing his onslaught with his chainsaw running through another imp. The USJ looked like a bloodbath now, the blood of the demons splattering across the main area of the building.

The Slayer fired a shotgun blast at a soldier that attempted to shoot him from behind, hooking its left arm into his right as he stabbed through the chest twice with his Doomblade, and once more through the right eye to make sure it was dead. The body was thrown away as he switched to his heavy assault cannon, quickly attaching the scope as he jumped into the air. Chrono Strike activated, slowing down the Slayer's perspective of time as he used the chance to fire an enhanced round into the cannon of a Revenant, the shrapnel from the explosion embedding into its implants and skull. Instead of focusing it he whipped out his chainsaw to shower the floor in another Gargoyle's guts, restocking on ammo before aiming towards the other cannon. Before he could hit it the Revenant fired a rocket barrage at him with its remaining cannon, the Slayer dashing to the left to throw off the tracking of the rockets before destroying the other cannon with a shotgun grenade. He charged the stunned demon, slugging it with a hard left hook, followed by a right as he then grabbed its head with both hands and brought it down on his rising knee hard enough to cave in the skull. He was now soaked in demon blood, his helmet showing the rage-filled glee in his eyes.

As the Slayer was busy with yet another slaughter of demons, the students could only watch with a mixture of fascination and horror at the scene in front of them.

"He's a murderer..." Ojiro said, watching him snap a Prowler's arm like a twig, stabbing the now exposed bone through its mouth and out the other side of the head.

"All of his moves are effective, each one made to ensure that his target is dispatched in the quickest, yet most brutal way possible." Momo commented, stomach lurching as she watched him slam his fist into a zombie's head, caving it into the creature's torso as a stupefied expression was left on its face.

"SCARY!!!" Mineta screamed. All the others could do was try not to hurl while staying as far away from the carnage as possible. Thirteen and Aizawa remained in front of them as a last line of defense, Black Hole ready for any invading creatures while Aizawa stepped forward.

"No matter this stranger's brutal methods, we cannot assume he is an ally. Iida, get out of here and alarm UA of the situation." Aizawa said, as Iida turned to him.

"Sir, I can't just leave you-" "You're the fastest out of all of us. If you can get back and warn the school of this attack then we can avoid any unwarranted casualties." Aizawa then watched the Slayer grab a Prowler from behind, ripping out its spine with the head still attached. "Any more casualties." Iida was about to move when the black mist villain appeared behind them.

"Forgive me heroes, but we cannot let you get away that easily. While that man is distracted I am under orders to make sure that none of you shall leave." Thirteen would have activated Black Hole, but too many students were in the way for them to activate it safely. Kurogiri was about to open a portal to warp them across the separate zones where more demons were waiting. Before he could warp the students he had to warp out of the way as a sniper shot cracked through the door where his metal weakness just was. The class turned back to the Slayer, holding his assault cannon towards where the villain was, bringing his foot down onto the skull of a zombie, splattering chunks of bone and grey matter across the surface of the floor as he continued the carnage. Iida took the opportunity the mysterious man gave him to slam open the gates to the USJ, escaping as villains came in through Kurogiri’s portal to join the demonic forces.

"While he's fightin' we can get the kids!" One villain screamed, the rest charging in with them.

"Thirteen, get to UA with the students. I'll hold off the villains!" Aizawa said, dropping his goggles down over his eyes. He jumped into the air, latching his capture weapon onto a nearby mutant-type villain, flying into him with a dropkick as the Slayer followed this by firing a volley of rockets at the Archvile that led them. Whenever a demon tried to pounce on Aizawa the Slayer either shot it to pieces or flew towards it with a flaming hook, and tanked any bullets or blows that Aizawa could not thanks to the power of his suit.

"We should listen to Eraserhead's advice while we can and get out of here!" Thirteen said, the other nodding to move in after him. Kurogiri blocked their way again, as the Slayer was busy trailing the Archvile and Aizawa was still battling the villains.

"Not this time!" Sero yelled, seeing a flash of metal within the growing cloud of smoke. He shot a strand of tape at the villain, backing up afterwards as Thirteen activated Black Hole to stop him. The villain retaliated by opening a portal, the other point being behind the Slayer as an attempt to take him out, but the man threw a gargoyle in the way as he flew towards a Hell Knight with his hook. Bakugou and Kirishima rushed the villain to distract him, giving Tooru the chance to sneak behind him with Sero and Sato to pin down the villain. Meanwhile, Aizawa was focusing on the battle ahead, but with also the mysterious figure that was helping them.

_'He appears to only be focusing on the monsters, leaving me to take on the villains.'_ Aizawa noted, swinging in circles around a mutant-type villain to deliver another flying kick towards his face, knocking him out. He tried knocking out a soldier demon by slamming its head into the ground, but it got up and began to shoot at him, killing one of the human villains who was in the way. _'The monsters don't seem to care about what damage they do to each other.'_ Aizawa saw a few demons the Slayer left as he went to take care of other ones, which had chunks of flesh missing from their bodies, some of their limbs showing the bone underneath. _'And their injuries don't appear to hinder them when even a tenth of that damage would make a normal person pass out or die from blood loss.'_ He saw more of these monsters start coming from the other zones, most likely what would have been the fate of the students had the armored man not appeared.

He pulled himself out of the way of incoming fire, turning to see the Archvile from before. It too was missing pieces of its body, but unlike regular flesh and bone the gore it possessed was bright orange, as if it were made entirely of magma beneath the skin. It put up a protective wall as it attacked Aizawa, shooting even more fire as the underground hero desperately swung out of the way. The demon jumped towards him, leaving a massive shockwave that reduced a few demons in the blast radius to paste.

"Why... are... none of the hero scum DYING?!" Shigaraki yelled, witnessing the lack of student and teacher death in favor of all of his summons dying. That Slayer the Archvile was screeching about turned out to be a much bigger problem than he thought, taking out the demons he thought would tear them apart with ease, like a player revisiting the first level after beating the game. Kurogiri appeared afterwards, delivering a message.

"I went to warp away the students, however that armored man interrupted me with a gunshot that almost hit my vital area. As a result they were able to escape. I sent in reinforcements as well, but it seems that Eraserhead is taking care of them."

"Kurogiri... If you weren't our ticket out of here, then I would have disintegrated you. It doesn't matter. Send in the backup plan." Kurogiri activated his quirk again, a hulking monstrosity walking out of the portal. Unlike the demons, this one had a beak for a mouth as well as an exposed brain, its flesh being midnight black and extremely muscular rather than the thinner body structure of the Archvile demon. "Nomu, take care of the Slayer."

The Slayer was currently dealing with the last of the demons, slicing off the Archvile's head with his blade, sheathing it only to be immediately tackled by a flash of black. When he looked up, he glared into the face of the Nomu before immediately firing his Super Shotgun, discovering that he was currently out of shells.

"This thing was meant to kill All Might! Even if you could get out of there alive, don't think you'd survive any longer than that!" The Nomu raised a heavy fist to crush the armored man, the Slayer catching the fist just before it crashed down onto him with a grunt. As he caught the fist the floor around him broke under his feet, spiderweb cracks spreading outwards as he was pinned from keeping the attack at bay. Aizawa wrapped his capture weapon around the arm to try and help the man but the Nomu simply jerked its pulled back arm to the side to send Aizawa flying. He crashed into a wall, the Nomu using the capture weapon to then fling the attached Aizawa into the ground, bouncing painfully off of the floor. The Slayer took this moment of distraction to switch to the Ballista, placing the barrel of the massive weapon at the beast's diaphragm. Having the Destroyer Blade mod active allowed him to fire a massive horizontal energy blade that split the creature in half.

The Slayer used the time he gained to switch back to the assault cannon again. He replaced the scope with two modules on each side, opening them to reveal lines of missiles when he saw the Nomu regrow its upper body. He wasted no time unloading on it, taking into consideration Shigaraki's taunts about it having regeneration and shock absorption.

Aizawa got up next to the armored man, staring down the monster from behind his goggles.

"I don't condone your method of dealing with those creatures, but I do acknowledge that lethal force was necessary to protect Thirteen and the other students, so thank you for that. Hopefully they made contact with UA. In the meantime, let me assist you in defeating this creature." The slayer nodded, and the two charged the monster in front of them.

"Not so fast heroes! I just so happen to have a perfect buff for this!" Out of Kurogiri Shigaraki pulled out a waist-high black pillar, a green orb at the top beneath a winged skull. The Slayer's eyes widened as a fist suddenly sent him flying, the Nomu even stronger and faster than before. The armored man caught the next punch with both hands, letting go for it to fly past his head as he delivered a blow of his own. Blood Punch activated, the impact creating a massive shockwave. However, the Buff Totem amplified the Nomu's Quirks, allowing it to take the blow like it was nothing. The Slayer did it again, the Shock absorption temporarily becoming shock nullification. The Nomu then slammed a volley of punches into the man's armored body, each punch similar to a Pinky charge as each landed blow hit hard. He caught the incoming left fist with both arms, cutting off the hand with the Doomblade and dashed away as the hand regrew.

As he was planning a way to deal with the creature, Aizawa was trying to think of a way to help. He saw the villain put down the totem earlier, and knew that this was his main target for now.

The Slayer cut off the beast's arm and backed up again, the Nomu immediately growing another one to carry the pressure on. The monster descended onto the man, who pried open its mouth from below it to fire a frag grenade inside while the weight on him started to crack the ground beneath his feet. He rolled out of the way of an earth-shattering fist and countered the attack with an ice grenade, temporarily freezing the creature in place while the grenade inside clustered and exploded, damaging it within the ice. While this was happening Aizawa was currently struggling against Shigaraki, dodging palm swipes as he tried to go for the Totem.

"Nomu!" Shigaraki yelled, and suddenly Aizawa was in a world of pain as the boosted creature rammed into him with its shoulder. As he flew through the air the Nomu grabbed him with bone-shattering strength, and Aizawa could swear he could feel each of his bones cracking as he was caught in the monster's grip. He then tried using his Quirk on the creature to give himself some advantage, but it did nothing to him, much to Shigaraki's glee. The Nomu then slammed him into the floor, forming a crater upon impact as it raised its fist. Before the lethal punch could be thrown, the arm fell to the floor with the sound of hissing coming from behind it. Shigaraki looked to see the Slayer wielding the Crucible Blade, looking towards Aizawa and nodding. The teacher threw out his capture weapon with as much force as he could still muster, the Slayer catching it and pulling him away from the Nomu and towards Shigaraki. The blue-haired man anticipated that his Quirk would be erased so he looked to Kurogiri to redirect the incoming man towards a farther away zone, but was shocked when Kurogiri's portal would not open. In that moment of shock Aizawa was able to slam a foot through the green orb of the totem, shattering it and flying past both of them despite Shigaraki's incoming attack.

Since the Nomu was missing an arm and was no longer boosted by the totem, the Slayer was able to take the chance to finish it off. It threw a volley of punches with its remaining arm, the Slayer catching the fist with the spikes on his right gauntlet. He brought down a foot on the creature's left leg, bending it backwards with a small spray of blood and splintered bone. He then removed the impaled fist from his gauntlet by slicing it off at the wrist with the Crucible, carbonizing the stump and preventing it from regenerating again. The screeching of pain was ignored as the monster was kicked onto its back, leg slowly repairing itself not fast enough as the Slayer brought down the blade, dividing the creature in two vertically. He placed the deactivated hilt back on his belt whilst Shigaraki was left to stare in shock.

"H...How the hell did you do that?! What cheats did you use to kill my buffed Nomu?!" Shigaraki charged the Slayer to try and take him out, but a quick shot from behind the Slayer pierced his hand.

"SENSEI!!!" Iida's voice rang, causing both of them to turn around as more bullets stopped the man from running away. "CLASS 1-A HAS ARRIVED WITH REINFORCEMENTS!!!!" Next to Iida was All Might, accompanied by a collection of pro heroes and the rest of 1-A, still incredibly fearful of the armored man.

"Next time... you won't be so lucky!" Shigaraki said, a portal sending him and Kurogiri away after his other hand and his legs were pierced by three more bullets.

Aizawa limped his way back to the Slayer, who looked at the man with a look of concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. That creature might have broken a few bones but other than that I'm fine." In truth Aizawa looked and felt like he just got hit by a truck at full speed, but with Recovery Girl there he would be alright. The Slayer nodded and was about to walk away, until he realized that a hero in cowboy attire was now pointing his gun at him.

"Now, tell me why you are here, and why there is a creature's corpse and blood everywhere." All Might said, a scowl on his normally smiling face. His fists clenched, and in response the Slayer pumped his shotgun, the only sound in the room being the spent shell clattering along the floor.

"Now, now, let us all calm down before a fight begins." Nezu said, standing on All Might's shoulder. He hopped down, and despite the heroes currently warning him against it he walked up towards the Slayer calmly. "No student or teacher appears to have been harmed aside from Aizawa, and that was because he stayed behind to help protect the students. Is that correct?" Nezu looked to the armored man, and Samuel Hayden's voice spoke for him.

"That was what had happened. Demons appeared alongside a man with hands over his body and a man made of black smoke shortly before we arrived."

"Demons, you say?"

"You tell me that this world does not know of the demons?"

"It appears so, as this is the first time I've heard of them. Would you mind giving us a name to work with?"

"That is very interesting to know. My name is Samuel Hayden, former Chairman of the U.A.C., and after that the leader of the ARC Resistance to combat the demonic invasion of Earth." The Slayer then reached for his helmet, pulling it off of his head to make Bakugou's eyes widen from the background.

"And the man I traveled with is known as the Doom Slayer, savior of Argent D'Nur, and the only man the demons fear." When the helmet lifted, emerald green eyes stared back as green hair fell into place. "Although, ancient Argenta scripture recalls that his name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Deku...?"


	2. A Slayer's Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Hayden gets confused many times over, and a little scared as well. A slayer finds what he lost eons ago, and a festival becomes a challenge.

After the incident at the USJ, the Slayer was immediately escorted to the main office of UA, an odd sight since the man was still covered in blood. He was currently standing in front of Nezu, the principal currently typing something into his computer.

"Now I know that your name is Midoriya Izuku, this makes the process much easier. Tell me, do you know how long you were gone for?" Izuku removed his helmet, placing it on the desk to once again reveal his face. On his cheek were two lines forming an X over what once were freckles, and another small one ran over the bridge of his nose.

"I... I d-don't... know." The man's voice rang out, rough and confused due to not having used it for years for anything other than small noises or violent screams as he tore apart demons. Even when he did he had to speak in English, as that was the only language known to the Sentinels.

"Well, by the state of your body I can imagine that time moved faster wherever you were, but since your last sighting it has been roughly ten months." The Slayer's eyes widened, running around the desk to take a look at the principal's computer, seeing an article with a picture of himself. Izuku looked at that past him tenderly, the image reminding him of his innocence before everything began.

**...**

In Midoriya Izuku's fourteen years of life, he could say that this one was certainly the worst of them all. Kacchan had told him to jump off a roof, and he had nearly died almost immediately afterwards to a sludge villain. All Might appeared, and it was amazing that he could finally meet his idol, until he told him the same thing that he had been told ever since he was four.

_You can't be a hero without a Quirk._

It wasn't those words exactly, but the message was the same. Even after the Sludge villain returned and Izuku jumped in to help, all he got was berated by the heroes at the scene while Kacchan was praised despite only making the problem worse. As he was walking home from this incident he saw a shadow move into an alley, the owner of it being a rather odd shape. Normally Izuku would have passed it off as a mutation quirk, but the animalistic screeches that came from the alley told him otherwise. Against his judgement he chose to trail the creature, seeing a bipedal... monster, as that was the only thing he could call it. Its lanky limbs ended in midnight black claws, four on each hand and three on each foot. The entire body was red, with spikes coming out of the skin and a batlike face screeching while a red portal opened up on the floor in front of it.

"What is that..." Izuku breathed to himself, slowly backing up to possibly call a hero. His hopes were dashed when he accidentally kicked over a bottle, the sound of it hitting the floor causing the creature to snap its attention to Izuku.

"W-What are you?!" Izuku yelled as the creature decided then and there to lunge at him. 

**...**

Izuku snapped back to attention, Nezu looking at the man with great interest as he asked his next question.

"Now then, you can tell me more details if you wish later on. I wish to know more about these demons and how to prevent an attack from them again." Izuku walked back around the desk, putting on his helmet as he pulled out codex entries about the creatures, sending them to the computer with ease due to this world's technology being less advanced as the one he was left in. Nezu immediately started reading over the filed, beady eyes remaining the same but with the slightest show of surprise.

"Oh my, this is quite concerning. Even pro heroes would have trouble with creatures like these, but you were stuck fighting them for how long?"

"M... Mi-Millenia."

"Really now? I am curious for more details on the manner, but I suppose that you need a rest after saving my students. Make sure to return here tomorrow, however. I have a proposition to make, but hopefully without the blood and large armaments." Ignoring the deja vu that the principal's words left him with, the Slayer set off for one last mission. He was given a pass that allowed him back into the school, as well as civilian clothing to ensure that he would be able to travel the streets without concern for his armor, leading to his current situation. Walking down the streets of Musutafu was Izuku Midoriya, once known as the Doomslayer and the savior of Argent D'Nur, currently wearing his full armor, the lights inside his helmet off to hide his eyes.

"So, this is the world that gave birth to the legendary Slayer." Samuel Hayden said, observing every individual that they walked by from the Slayer's perspective. "I never thought you would have come from a world where superheroes and powers were real. The technology is much more simple," He noticed a few cars and shops, seeing them have nowhere near the level of technology his own world possessed. "But the powers individuals have is far greater than the humans back on my Earth." Hayden connected to the internet, reading historic articles about the history of quirks, focusing on the different types and statistics regarding the quirkless. "It appears that one in five are quirkless, and even less among the current generation. Tell me, what is your quirk?" 

"..."

"I see." The robotic voice replied.

"..."

"I still cannot process the fact that the Slayer was once a child, much less like the one from that article." The voice said next. "Who would've guessed? The weakest, most powerless, most helpless child became one of the most powerful beings across the dimensions. How amusing."

The Slayer looked in thought for a moment, and simply nodded in response. After a few more minutes of silence, the Slayer found his destination. It was a simple apartment complex, but to the Slayer it was his greatest challenge yet. He nearly crawled up the stairs to the correct floor, step by step making his way closer to one of the apartments. Reaching the correct one, he slowly reached out his hand to the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"One moment!" A female voice rung out. Izuku's hand reeled back slowly, shaking as if he was trapped in a frozen wasteland.

"What's the matter, Slayer? Are you... scared?" Hayden asked, his robotic voice revealing surprise in his tone. _'How powerful is this person to scare even the Slayer? What strength must this being have to scare that which brings fear to even the strongest demons Hell has to conjure?'_

The door gently opened, revealing... a short, round woman with hair the same shade of green as the slayer. _'...'_

"Um... hello? Do I know you?" The woman asked, as the Slayer reached for his helmet. He slowly pulled it off, Inko's eyes widening at familiar freckles and the same green eyes she lost ten months ago. "I... Izuku...?" She covered her mouth with her hands, eyes tearing up as Izuku responded with a sad smile.

"Hi... mom. I-I'm... back." Izuku said, putting down the helmet as Inko rushed into his arms.

"My baby boy is back!!!" She cried. Feeling her embrace for the first time in millennia brought out emotions he forgot he had, and as a result tears poured down his cheeks as he slowly brought his arms around his mother as well. After a few minutes in silence Inko broke away, taking a good look at her child, who had disappeared.

"You've grown so tall Izuku." They used to be about the same height, but now Izuku easily was twice her height. "And those scars..." She rubbed her hands across his face, fingers tracing the scars that marred his face. "What happened to you while you were gone, Izuku?" Izuku stood back up, holding his helmet in his left arm.

"It's... a l-long... story." They went inside, where Samuel Hayden read out the History of the Sentinels for Inko while she cooked for two for the first time in ten months.

"You've been so much, Izuku. You must have been so lonely all this time." Inko said next, placing a bowl of Katsudon in front of him. Seeing the Slayer's eyes sparkle with glee was a sight foreign to Hayden, but very much welcome to Inko as she watched him dig in with glee. After finishing his food, Izuku let out a sigh of satisfaction, spending some more time with his mother to describe some of the less dangerous parts of his journey, introducing her to Samuel Hayden within his helmet to chat with while he laid down, walking into his old room to see that nothing was changed since he disappeared so long ago.

He looked around the All Might themed room, the face not nearly as inspirational to him now as it had been before he was set to the depths of Hell. Maybe in the past he was his idol, but ever since he killed his first demon he knew that there was no way he would be a hero the way All Might was. He looked to one corner of his room, finding a stack of notebooks. He reached for the thirteenth, reading his old notes.

"When you were missing, I asked the police to return that notebook." Inko's voice met his ears, the Slayer turning to see him standing by the doorway with his helmet in her hands. "It was the last thing I had to remember you by when you disappeared. I put it with the others, and made sure your room was the same way you left it just in case my baby boy returned." She placed the helmet on the table as she sat down on the bed, motioning for Izuku to take a seat next to her.

"When Hayden-san told me of everything you went through, I couldn't believe it. Izuku, my son, the same child who disappeared ten months ago suddenly comes back as a fully grown adult, who apparently has been in _Hell_ of all places for millennia!" She said. "It would sound unbelievable, but the fact that you're here in front of me in strange armor and scars and you're so tall and-" Inko placed a hand on her chest, steadying herself for a moment as Izuku held onto her to make sure she was alright. "Thank you sweetie, it's just so much to take in." The Slayer nodded in understanding. 

"I'm just glad you're back home." She left the room after one last look at her son, closing the door. Izuku stayed sitting on his bed, putting the helmet on to hear Hayden's voice again.

"She is right. Even for me, this is difficult to process." Izuku looked confused, as Hayden explained. "To think that the Slayer was once a short, scrawny child. Seen in society as the weakest of the all, due to not having a power that apparently is common to this Earth's humans. That itself is strange enough by our own standards, but to even see that the slayer before his legends was a... fanboy for society's protectors as well..." The man understood what he meant. So much changed since he was trapped apparently only ten months ago, despite the fact that in Argent D'Nur and the other Earth he had existed for eons.

"When I w-was a... child, I wanted n-nothing more than... to be a... hero." Izuku said, his voice still rough and hoarse from today being the first use of his voice since the end of the Unholy Crusades. "All... A-All Might was my inspiration, t-to be a h-hero who could s-save... everyone."

"That certainly explains your anger against the Khan Makyr and her deal with Hell." Samuel said. "Though I did not know your reasoning, then it is clear to me now that even with all of your rage, that desire to protect the innocent became the catalyst for you to become the being to save our Earth, and for that I must thank you. Get some rest, Slayer. Tomorrow has more in store for you."

**...The Next Day...**

Returning to the main campus of UA in his armor, Izuku stood in front of the principal again, his face showing nothing but its natural emotion as he spoke.

"Good morning Midoriya-san. Thank you for returning like I asked. A question is how I would like to begin. What are your plans now that you've returned home?" Izuku stopped, thinking about Nezu's question. What was his plans now? The villains from the USJ had an Archvile, so it would be in his best interest to find out why the Archvile was there in the first place, but between then and now he really had no plans.

"Your reaction tells me that you haven't thought that far. If that's the case, then why not join UA?" Nezu said, surprising the slayer. "From what information I could find on you before you disappeared, your desire to be a hero was mentioned the most often, along with some distasteful comments informing me of how they believed the quirkless should be treated. So, I have come to the idea that you would benefit from learning how to be a hero, since the opportunity was taken from you a long time ago."

"If the slayer was to accept, then what's the catch?" Hayden asked from the helmet.

"Good catch, Hayden-san! You see, the only catch I have to this deal is for Midoriya to..." Both watched the principal with great interest, intent on catching his next words. "Attend weekly therapy!"

"I can understand that." Hayden said, as Izuku looked towards Nezu and Samuel with confusion.

"Midoriya, ever since you began fighting the Unholy Crusades and afterwards your primary motivation has been brutal rage against anything from Hell. It would do you some good to talk with someone rather than the way you interacted with other people." Man and cyborg remembered the way he dealt with Hayden's robotic body in the ARC Complex, as well as on Phobos with the guards and that one commander, where Izuku said nothing and treated them rather roughly as he focused entirely on the objective, that being the BFG 10K.

"Just once a week at minimum is all I require. Well, that and more information on the demonic threats. If this so called League of Villains was able to acquire a powerful one according to the file you gave me, then I am concerned what the other kinds would be able to do against heroes and civilians." Izuku nodded, Hayden sending more copies from the codex to the principal's computer.

"Since the school year just started, we can easily slot you into the hero course. The Sports Festival is starting soon, so I can get you set up afterwards.

"Wait." Izuku said, causing Nezu to look up from his screen. "I w...want to..." 

"Participate in the Sports Festival?" Nezu and Hayden asked. Izuku nodded in response.

"A most noble decision. Then how about this: Since I understand your physical ability a little more after reviewing the footage in the USJ, UA will provide a place in the hero course for you if you get first place in all three major events." Izuku nodded to that deal, shaking Nezu's outstretched palm. "Wonderful! The festival begins in two weeks, so until then you can train or do whatever until it arrives. And also, this is much more of a general statement, but would you mind hiding your weapons while on campus? It would put the students and staff more at ease this way." Nezu asked. The only reason he asked this is because while he was talking to the slayer, he was currently inspecting his Super Shotgun, the unloaded weapon still putting the people he walked by to get to this office at great unease. Izuku nodded, loading his gun and hiding it away. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head, stopping at the door when Nezu had a final message to say.

"Oh, and do not be surprised if we suddenly call for you at times. UA is interested in combating this newfound threat should they return, and as the one with experience against them you are our expert for such a situation occurring again." Izuku clutched his head for a moment, a memory resurfacing at the familiarity of Nezu's words.

_**"Dress his wounds and bring him back to us. I want to know more about the others he speaks of."** _

Izuku shook his head at the Khan Makyr's voice, making a vow to prevent another Nekravol by making sure Argent Energy is never discovered in this world. 

Over the next two weeks, the slayer did something that was once again incredibly strange for Samuel Hayden to witness. He studied. Seeing the slayer study was not as odd, since the slayer would constantly study his equipment and the world around him with the codex, but this was different. This was academic studying, that Izuku justified as catching up for the eons that he had not. Mathematics, sciences, studying academic subjects starting from middle school level to beyond was how Izuku spent his free time since he was already physically powerful enough. He also saw it as a relaxing downtime, using his brain for other purposes than just hunting down collectibles or strategizing which weapons and equipment to use to slay demons with the greatest efficiency. 

When he wasn't studying academics he was rereading his old notebooks, doing his best to remember the names and faces of the people of this world. 

"Remember, slayer. These are humans you are going up against, not demons. Do your best to incapacitate rather than kill, for your own sake." Samuel Hayden said one day while Izuku was going through notebook 12. That one simple sentence struck a chord within the slayer. He wasn't in a mission like Phobos where humans were just there while he went out to fight. He had to relearn how to talk to people again, and more importantly how to hold back his destructive strength against human opponents. 

This world's humans were much stronger than the ones of Hayden's Earth, but if Izuku were to do something like Blood Punch or his full strength against the students he was to be competing with it would end horribly. Izuku made a mental note to keep that in mind while going through the festival.

**...Sports Festival...**

"Welcome one and all to the UA annual Sports Festival! I am Present Mic, joined here by fellow teacher Aizawa-kun!" present Mic yelled, as the man grunted into the mic. A third voice arose from the speakers, surprising the two. 

"I am Samuel Hayden, joining these two as a result of a special contender to this event."

"O-Oh yeah, that guy. Scary." Mic said, as Hayden's robotic voice chuckled.

"Anyways, we should explain." Aizawa said, after Mic announced the arrival of UA's different courses. "As a result of the recent attack of the USJ, Principal Nezu decided to give the man who assisted in repelling the attack a chance to enter UA as a student." Cries of confusion rung throughout the stage as one final door in the side of the area opened up, a figure walking out obscured by smoke. Despite being only in the UA gym uniform and blood red shoes, Izuku Midoriya's tall, scarred frame was still imposing to those around him. The slayer joined the students, his height matching only the tallest of 1-A's students and beyond.

"Midoriya Izuku's challenge is to reach first place in the festival, and only then will he be allowed admission to UA." Midnight then appeared on stage, announcing Bakugou as the speaker as a result of his entrance exam scores. Seeing the blond walk up to the podium with the sound of his palms sparking set off a memory within Izuku.

_"S-Stop it Kacchan, you're hurting him!"_

_"Why do you care, quirkless Deku!"_

_BOOM  
_

The sound of jeers brought Izuku back to reality, the blond walking off stage with a satisfied smirk. The students were filed off to a large, pitch-black room after the announcement of the first event, that being an obstacle course around the perimeter of the stadium. Though he lacked his armor and weapons, he was more than ready enough to fulfill the dream he thought he had lost eons ago. Light began to break through the large gates, the students rushing to escape the second it was wide enough for a person to pass through. Izuku looked up to see a few 1-A students exiting from above them, rushing forward through the students in front of him as the room was beginning to be filled with Todoroki's ice. He made his way out, breaking into a full sprint forward to see robots blocking the path.

"It looks like Midoriya made his way to the first obstacle: the ROBO-INFERNO!!!" Mic yelled as Aizawa and Hayden watched with interest. The slayer saw one swat a purple teen out of the air, and tilted his head to the sides with audible pops as he charged forward. A robot swing a fist at him, but the slayer responded with a simple grin. He built up strength, the power in him forming Blood Punch in his right fist as he slammed his own into the robot's, completely demolishing the arm in his way as he continued to sprint through the others. He looked behind him to see Iida and some other students getting through the section, turning forward again and sliding to a stop as he was met with the second obstacle, The Fall. 

He looked ahead at the collection of cliffs and tightropes, thinking of a way to get across. His decision allowed some to catch up, such as Tsuyu who easily climbed across the ropes, and Hatsume Mei, who used a device on her feet to glide across. 

"I wonder how that Midoriya kid is gonna get across." One Hero asked.

"Maybe he'll use his strength to jump across? We know nothing about his quirk so anything goes."

Coming to an idea he deemed good enough, the Slayer decided to jump off the edge, dashing twice in the air to grab onto a section of the rope and throw himself forward, flipping through the air on a path to collide with the rock wall. His feet met the platform, while his clenched hands impaled themselves into the wall, the slayer quickly climbing upwards with ease. He reached the top in only a few seconds, sprinting past some of the students he saw earlier to see the finish line on the other side of a large empty field. 

"Midoriya has made it to the final obstacle." Hayden said, as Aizawa spoke up.

"He appears to heavily rely on his natural speed and strength to power through the obstacles in his path."

"Heh, then that means he's in his natural element." The cyborg's words confused the two announcers, prompting him to respond. "No matter what challenge comes in the path of the Slayer, all that is left in his wake is rubble."

"Hold on, did you call him 'The Slayer?'" Someone in the audience asked.

"A story for later."

Seeing the slight indents in the earth warned Izuku of dangers hidden within the ground, running forward while being mindful of where to step. He looked behind him to see that Bakugou and Todoroki were just starting to reach the field, one flying over with explosives and the other sprinting on a trail of ice. Izuku smirked, slamming his heel on the edge of one of the darker spots to reveal a pink explosion blocking the vision of the others. As the other runners entered the pink cloud of smoke, more rose up as a result of them not being able to see Todoroki's safe trail or simply stepping on a wrong spot.

"He used one of the mines to act as a smokescreen to prevent the others from traversing safely. A tactically beneficial move." Aizawa commented while the slayer bolted towards the finish line.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!!!" Bakugou roared, more explosions causing him to rocket forward while Todoroki could only try to run forward and freeze them in place. Neither effort was enough though, as the slayer's divine speed and strength easily allowed him to make it to the end, triggering one final mine to slow the running students down again.

"It looks like first place belongs to the slayer." Hayden announced, as Izuku slowed down to a stop, no signs of fatigue on him as the other arriving students were various states of worn out.

"Now then, let us announce the second event!" Midnight pointed to one of the large screens, an animated curtain opening up to reveal the words _Free for All Paintball._ "Oh, that is _very_ interesting." Midnight said. In front of her, a wall of various weapons were revealed, ranging from pistols and rifles to even rocket launchers, each one configured to fire paintballs.

"For this event, students must use paintball guns to rack up as many points as possible by shooting the other competitors! Use of quirks is not only allowed, but greatly recommended! Each hit is worth five points, but the first place from last event is worth twenty per hit! You know who to target!" Everyone turned to eye Midoriya, who only responded with a feral grin as he grabbed a shotgun that looked similar to an unupgraded version of the combat shotgun he had with his armor, filling it with red paintballs.

"Oh, this event will be absolutely horrible." Mic said.

"For them, of course." Hayden added.

"Wait, why them? Wouldn't it be harder for Midoriya since everyone would be targeting them?"

"For any normal person, Quirk or not, it would be almost a complete slaughter. But the slayer's specialty is guns and dodging. During the obstacle course I said that powering through obstacles is his natural element. That was only partially true, because events like this is where he _thrives."_ The cyborg explained. Students immediately began huddling up, forming temporarily alliances in favor of surviving/destroying Midoriya, who walked up to the wall with glee.

"Be very careful with this event. The more weapons the slayer has, the stronger he will become." Hayden commented, as Aizawa replied."

"Students are limited to one per person." Aizawa said.

"But there are mounted artillery weapons and refill zones that can be utilized by those brave enough to fight for them." Principal Nezu said, joining the announcers for this event specifically.

"What design do these mounted weapons have?" Haden asked, his robotic voice hiding the slight fear he was feeling.

"Just a design I found within the entries you and Midoriya-kun gave me." Nezu replied, beady eyes looking towards the city with glee.

"Oh... great."

"Is there a problem with that?" Aizawa asked.

"It's just that the slayer has a rather... _peculiar_ relationship with artillery of that size."

"What do you mean?" Mic asked as well.

_"That is a weapon, not a teleporter."_

"Oh, nothing too important to mention at the moment." Nezu said, as the students were geared up in their goggles and paintball guns. They were sent around the perimeter of the city, each one in front of a door that would be their starting point. Izuku took a deep breath, calming the familiar adrenaline that was flowing into his system, begging for him to cut loose and annihilate the competition. His heart hammered like a drum in his chest, and Izuku replied by whispering one phrase, the one singular phrase that kept him going without fail from Argent D'Nur to Hell and back.

 _"Rip... and... tear..."_ The doors opened, a shotgun was pumped, and a slayer walked into the ruined city, duty calling him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, this is my first Ao3 fic. I did this because I thought it would be pretty cool. Updates will come whenever I feel motivated to write more, but with the idea well I have right now I will for sure make more of this. I hope to see you all next chapter. Later!


	3. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku shoots people, talks with people, and meets someone who is both new but also not.

Walking around the outside of the stadium was a rather surprising figure for those who were attending. It was the Rabbit Hero: Mirko, a rising hero projected to easily reach the top ten in the next hero rankings. But currently...

"Ugh, this is boring." She said to herself, flicking some of her hair away from her face. Nezu had requested that she maintain security just in case the demons from the USJ incident showed up, and to be honest she kind of wished they did, if only because she was bored out of her mind doing nothing but walking around and signing autographs. She looked to one of the screens, seeing one Midoriya Izuku and his supposed challenge to win the festival for a spot into the prestigious school.

"Heh. Looks tough enough, but I can't help but feel like I know him from somewhere." Mirko said to herself, watching the boy annihilate the robot's arm with a single punch before storming through the rest of the first event.

"Looks tough? More like he _is_ tough! Kick their asses!" The rabbit-themed hero exclaimed, her interest now invested towards the strangely familiar boy.

**...In the Arena...**

Izuku was having a blast in familiar territory, his heart racing as he ran around the ruined city. He jumped over an incoming horn and looked towards the source to see Pony Tsunotori with a revolver, shooting a pair of horns at the slayer and fanning out six paintballs with her gun. Izuku dashed to the side, dodging her attacks and responded with a blast of his shotgun, miniature paint-filled orbs firing out as if it was his familiar buckshot and directly impacting her torso, a squeak coming from the girl as he was about to bold past her. He had to back up behind cover instead as a large group of paintballs suddenly flew towards him, peeking out to see Itsuka Kendo and Yaoyorozu Momo, one creating and dispensing ammo into the other's enlarged hand.

Another thrown volley was dodged as Izuku dashed away, firing a blast to separate them while Momo shot at him with her assault rifle. Using tactics similar to the way he fought marauders, he charged. Momo just filled up another large handful, Itsuka throwing it at the approaching slayer who slid under the handful and in the process kicked her feet out from under her. He got up, moving his head to the left as a paintball whizzed past, turning around and firing a blast that sent the creator flying back even with her shield. Itsuka got up, throwing out a quickly growing fist at him, and Izuku dashed right. She threw out an elbow to push away the shotgun that was aiming towards her, grabbing a much smaller handful of paintballs from her gun to make sure that she scored with her next palm strike.

Izuku saw the incoming hand, and in a show of agility betraying his muscular frame he twisted his upper body out of the way of the strike, spinning around and firing a shot into her back, causing the girl to fall over again. He ran away before Yaoyorozu could pursue, already on the search for more opponents.

"The slayer lives and breathes combat, a product of his experiences ever since his disappearance." Hayden commented, watching Izuku run around with glee.

"Are you sure it's safe to have him around the students after what we've seen him do?" Mic asked, remembering seeing almost everything covered in blood in the USJ.

"The slayer may thrive in combat, but he knows control. He may be rough in the way he deals with people, but he knows how to hold back against humans." Hayden remembered Izuku's initiation in Argent D'Nur, how even filled with nothing but rage, Izuku still held back as to not kill anyone he didn't have to.

Izuku found a refill station, walking up to it cautiously. It looked like a vending machine, with a table jutting out of it to insert the wielded weapon to refill. Izuku placed his shotgun in, seeing a screen with two buttons on it. The options were Refill and Trade, and Izuku looked at the trade option to see something that made him grin even wider. He selected that option, the shotgun he was using sliding into the machine, only to have an altered version come out. Rather than the one barrel that fired a spread of tiny paintballs, this one had three barrels that rotated per shot, enabling a much greater rate of fire. Izuku picked up the shotgun, turning to his left to see one of the many artillery cannons that Midnight mentioned before, in the familiar shape of the UAC Ion catapult. He grinned at the sound of fighting in the distance, turning to the catapult with a familiar glint.

"Oh dear." Hayden said, causing the three to turn to him.

"What's the matter?" Mic asked.

"If I know that look, and I do, then that means you all are about to witness his relationship with large artillery."

"What do you me-" The audience witnessed Izuku load one of the many massive paint balloons into the pod, shoving it aside and jumping into the weapon's ammo pod as the cannon aimed in the direction of the combat.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aizawa asked.

 _"Engaging the enemy."_ Hayden said, Nezu cackling madly as the mock ion cannon fired. Izuku flew through the air, looking down to see group of students running around and trying to get shots off on each other. He grinned, landing with a rising cloud of smoke that obscured his body.

Monoma Neito was currently having a rather decent time. He was able to copy that one gen ed student's quirk just before the match started, using it to provoke others and use them to rack up points while running away, a strategy amazing for one on one confrontations as he didn't need to risk getting hit until after he broke the brainwash. Some opponents were a little too powerful, as much as he'd hate to admit. Especially in regards to those 1-A plebeians, as Todoroki and Bakugou were using their own quirks to destroy anyone in their way. He copied 1-A's resident pinky, tying his shoes and socks to his clothes while he skated on acid, taking potshots at the others in the little arena they found themselves in, when suddenly an object crash landed in the center.

Monoma would swear to his grave that the shadowy figure that walked out of the smoke didn't scare him, nor did Izuku Midoriya's feral expression followed by the pump of his shotgun. Thankfully for his plan the arena was mostly his own classmates using each other to rack up points for the next round, all of them turning their guns towards the man.

"We know that all he has is speed and strength! Take that from him and he's free points for the rest of the match!" Monoma announced, checking his pistol to see that it still had paintballs loaded inside. Honenuki and Ibara were already ready, one softening the floor beneath the Slayer's feet while the other went to entangle him in vines. Izuku only smirked in response, activating full-auto on his shotgun as he jumped forward into a roll. This move let him avoid the softening floor, dashing out of the way of the vines but at the cost at taking a few shots to the body while avoiding the other attacks. He dashed out of the way of another set of shots, sprinting up to Monoma, who fired his own shotgun at Izuku. The slayer dodged the incoming fire, Monoma throwing acid in front of him to hopefully absorb the next shot. That was easily sidestepped and followed up by a shotgun blast to the chest that sent him flying back. He saw the vines coming towards him, and jumped towards them, grabbing the incoming attack and using that to spin Ibara around and throw her like an Olympic hammer throw, following her flight with three rapid-fire shots.

He continued to run around, ignoring the mushrooms forming on his arm as he blasted Kinoko Komori, taking a shot from behind by Bondo of both paint and adhesive to slow him down. That did nothing to slow him down though, turning around and firing four shots into him. Izuku then bolted towards Honenuki, jumping over his softened floor and though he took a few of the boy's rifle shots, he kicked the boy onto his back on the way back down to the floor. Izuku got up, firing two painful point-blank shots into him.

"Ten minutes left!" Midnight's voice announced, as Izuku heard the sound of an incoming large projectile. He turned around, looking up to see a large paint balloon from an artillery cannon falling towards him, courtesy of a vengeful Tsunotori.

"This is why you don't fuck with a Texan!" She taunted in English. Seeing the incoming paint balloon, Izuku came up with a quick idea. He picked up a still dazed Monoma by the legs, spinning around a few times before letting the boy fly straight into the incoming balloon, the sound of screaming being heard as both projectiles colliding in a blast of green paint. "Got him!" Pony cheered, looking to where she was aiming to see Monoma crash onto the floor, covered in neon green from head to toe.

"Oops." Pony said, eyes widening when she heard a shotgun pump from right behind her. "Fuck."

**...**

"God _damn_ that was badass!" Mirko cheered, watching the match from the stands. This match so far had been blood-pumping, and as the green-haired terror had been blasting his way through the opposition his grin only added to her approval.

"And he's supposed to join them as a student?" One hero said, watching him fire a second shot into Tsunotori before sprinting to a refill station to reload. "He looks and acts like a fully grown soldier on a battlefield of teenagers. If anything his brutality with that balloon and the other kid makes me think he's more like a villain."

"Yeah. Why the hell is he here?" Another yelled.

"Who said that? Are you a pro? How many years of active service?" Aizawa said, a glare on his face as he scanned the crowd for the hero who said that.

"I knew someone would question that eventually." Nezu said. "Midoriya Izuku disappeared when he was eighteen years old, and upon returning nobody knows exactly how long he's been gone. Records still state that he is eighteen years of age in our world, so I say that he is still eligible to enroll. Besides, with his level of skill, it would only benefit the other students to climb to new levels as a result of competing with an opponent of this caliber." Nezu watched Todoroki Shoto freeze a few students, using his pistol to farm points off of them before seeing and engaging against Midoriya. At the same time he looked to his right, seeing Bakugou rain hell from above by flying over his targets with his rocket launcher. He saw Izuku running towards Todoroki, taking this opportunity to fly in closer and taking aim.

"Midoriya. Apologies, but I will be taking first in this event." Todoroki said, launching a wave of ice to freeze Izuku in place. Izuku jumped out of the way, spinning midair to dodge an incoming paint rocket.

"Dammit!" Bakugou yelled, Todoroki shifting focus and launching an ice wave upwards to freeze him out of the sky. Izuku landed, charging Todoroki's unused side with Bakugou blasting the ice and charging Todoroki's other with a paint rocket.

"DODGE THIS!!!" Bakugou taunted, the rocket he launched being frozen working in his favor as a distraction. The boy began to blast circles around the two, firing rockets in a full circle around the opponents that was quickly closing in. Izuku was about to lay a shot into Todoroki's open side, when he started to see fire start to flow forth. Todoroki's eyes widened as a wave of fire shot out, pushing Izuku back into some of the rockets and blowing away the rest. On his other side his ice sprung forth like a frozen tsunami, encasing all incoming projectiles in ice.

Todoroki instantly shut off his fire, his shock at using that side quickly becoming replaced with pain as Izuku took advantage of this to fire a shot into his side, dashing away from a paint rocket to fire a shot at Bakugou.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!!!" Midnight yelled, the three deciding to end it. Izuku activated Full Auto, the three barrels spinning in preparation. Bakugou landed, left palm sparking while the right had the launcher slung over his shoulder, pointed towards the slayer. Todoroki pulled out a second pistol from his back, his right side ready to freeze anything in his path.

Mirko's grin widened, the entire stadium silent save for the smaller battles going on around the ruined city.

"FIRE!!!" Monoma yelled, firing at them from Pony's artillery cannon from earlier. Izuku moved out of the way, Todoroki forming a dorm over himself while firing both pistols at Midoriya. Bakugou ran up to the dome, blowing a hole in the side immediately followed by a rocket. izuku ran round, slamming four shots into Bakugou's back before the boy could turn around, running from the explosion to rip a hole in the dome and fire a few shots of his own into Todoroki. Another artillery shot was fired, and all three ran out of the way as another neon green ball slammed into where Todoroki once was. Izuku's heart was beating like a drum in his chest, the heavy metal he could usually hear in his helmet still making its way to his ears as he pumped his shotgun again.

"Alright Half n' Half. I'm gonna send both you and Deku to Hell!" Bakugou said, palms sparking for one final attack. Ignoring the irony of the statement, Izuku charged an incoming rocket, jumping over Todoroki's ice to see Bakugou ready to deliver both rocket and explosion down on him.

Bakugou brought down both attacks, Izuku Taking the explosion but slamming his arm into the rocket mid-flight, pushing it towards Todoroki.

"TEN SECONDS LEFT!!!" Bakugou bolted towards both of them, firing as many rockets as he could into his two opponents.

"NINE!" Izuku fired his shotgun at the incoming rockets, the paint splattering on and around him as his shots landed on Bakugou as well.

"EIGHT!" Todoroki sent out a wave of ice able to freeze both of them, pistol shots following right behind the ice.

"SEVEN!" Izuku threw his body to the side, avoiding the blast while Bakugou used Explosion to remove it before it could hit him.

"SIX!" Izuku and Bakugou fired at Todoroki, the boy making an ice shield that Izuku broke with a simple punch, Bakugou circling behind to Todoroki's open side.

"FIVE!" Izuku pumped his shotgun, Full-Auto activating while a rocket was fired.

"FOUR!" Todoroki took the rocket blast, using the knockback from the rocket to push himself away from the shotgun blast, the pellets hitting Bakugou instead.

"THREE!" Toroki mashed the triggers of his guns, sending shots in his opponents' path.

"TWO!" A final pair of pistol shots, a rocket, and a shotgun blast was fired, each one aiming true.

"ONE!" Bakugou took a pistol shot to the goggles and Todoroki took the rocket, Izuku's eyes widening as he did a last-second dodge to avoid that final blow.

"TIME'S UP!!!" Midnight announced. "Everyone, get cleaned up and return here in five minutes for us to announce the winners of this event!" The students placed their guns where they got them, returning the goggles as well. The students who fought Izuku looked like they were covered in blood and other colors, changing into clean UA tracksuits and meeting back at the main board.

"As we can see here, these students will be moving on to the next event!" Midnight announced, as the screens showed a list of sixteen names.

Midoriya Izuku

Todoroki Shouto

Bakugou Katsuki

Monoma Neito

Tokage Setsuna

Iida Tenya

Tsuyu Asui

Mei Hatsume

Shinso Hitoshi

Ashido Mina

Yaoyorozu Momo

Uraraka Ochako

Tokoyami Fumikage

Shihai Kuroiro

Mezo Shoji

Kosei Tsubaraba

"While that event was manly, it wasn't for a quirk like mine." Kirishima said, Tetsutetsu nodding next to him.

"There's always next year. Go... fuck them up, was it?" Pony said in Japanese, Yui quickly correcting her. "Oh! FUCK THEM UP!!!"

"Well, there's always next year." Jirou said, still wiping some paint off of her jacks.

"Alright! In half an hour we will move on to the final event! Get some food in you, get rested and prepare yourselves!" The students began to separate, and as they did so Bakugou approached Izuku.

"Deku... we need to talk." Izuku nodded, following the boy away from the main area.

**...**

They found themselves in a secluded area of the stadium, where Bakugou was leaning against a wall.

"Alright Deku, spill. Where the hell were you these past ten months?" Bakugou asked. "All I've been hearing since then was the Hag yapping about you and auntie." Izuku said nothing. "Well? Fucking tell me already!" Bakugou yelled, palms sparking. Izuku's eyes narrowed in response.

"Ever since we were kids I've been telling you that you're too useless to be a hero and then you vanish. The next time you show up you can rip apart monsters with your bare hands and you're almost as tall as All Might." Izuku still said nothing, a small grunt being his only reply. "ANSWER ME ALREADY YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK!!!" Bakugou threw a palm at Izuku, the slayer's instincts kicking in to dodge, grabbing Bakugou by the collar and slamming him into the wall hard enough to crack it. Bakugou faltered in his anger when he looked into Izuku's eyes, seeing only rage. Izuku let go, Bakugou landing on his ass as he hit the floor. He got up quickly, seeing Izuku start to walk away.

"Fine! Be that way Deku! I'll just beat the answers out of you in the tournament then!" Izuku tilted his head towards him, shooting a look that said "try me" before he left. He passed by Todoroki, the boy giving him a look saying that he wanted to talk as well, but a rapidly approaching figure appeared, causing him to leave.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Mirko said, Izuku's eyes widening as he saw that little brown bunny from so long ago. He blinked, seeing Mirko in front of him again.

"Kid, look. To be quite honest, you're tough. Tougher than all of these other kids I've seen participating so far. But at the same time I feel like I know you from somewhere." Izuku couldn't help but feel the same way, letting her continue. "Join me for internships, kid. I'll show you the ropes, and how you can use that freakish strength of yours to help out around here." The slayer nodded, the bunny hero grinning. "Perfect! Now then, do me a favor and kick their asses in this, alright? It would be embarrassing to give you an internship offer if you weren't even strong enough to be a student."

She left Izuku to himself, remaining there to think about everything that had just occurred until it was time to meet again.

"Alright, now that you're all rested up, here's the roster for the first round!"

Midoriya Izuku vs Monoma Neito

Uraraka Ochako vs Tokage Setsuna

Tenya Iida vs Kosei Tsubaraba

Tokoyami Fumikage vs Shihai Kuroiro

Mezo Shoji vs Todoroki Shoto

Yaoyorozu Momo vs Tsuyu Asui

Bakugou Katsuki vs Ashido Mina

Mei Hatsume vs Shinso Hitoshi

"This'll be interesting!" Uraraka said, taking a look at her opponent.

"Pinky's first, eh..." Bakugou sparked his palms, small blasts filling the air.

"This will be fun!" Mina said, hiding how scares she really was.

"Hmm..." Izuku hummed out, looking towards the boy he threw at the artillery balloon earlier. The person of interest was staring him down with a look of pure anger.

"Midoriya Izuku and Monoma Neito, proceed to your preparation rooms. Your match will begin in five minutes!" Izuku and Monoma did as told, making their ways to prepare. In Izuku's room was his helmet, Hayden's consciousness moving from the announcer booth to there.

"You've been doing well, Slayer." Hayden said. "But this tournament may require you to be a little more... creative in the way you handle them. Some may have similar abilities to the demons, but your opponents from here on out will be much smarter. Remember: No. Lethal. Force." Izuku nodded with a small grunt, cracking his knuckles. Hayden chuckled to himself, disappearing back to the announcer's booth. A signal for both fighters brought them to the stage.

"Now then, let us get underway with the first match of the final event!" Present Mic said. "Our first fighter is the mimicry master, 1-B's copycat king, MONOMA NEITO!!!" The blond boy waved to the crowd, a large grin on his face as he looked towards the Slayer with vengeance.

"And here is his opponent. The one working his way into UA through brute strength and raw speed. Here is Midoriya Izuku!" Hayden added music to the boy's entrance, Izuku giving a small smirk at the sound of _Meathook_ blasting in the arena. He walked into the main arena, his opponent on the other side.

"Both fighters will continue until one is too damaged to continue, or has fallen unconscious!" Midnight said.

"These events are awfully combat-themed. It seems like it would be difficult for anyone without combat-oriented powers to prove themselves to the audience." Hayden commented. "If this was anything like the competitions back on my world, then it would be considered very biased towards the strongest."

"This is why I consider all of our combat-centric events irrational, just like the Entrance Exam." Aizawa commented.

"In any case, let's get this started! BEGIN!" Midnight yelled, as both competitors charged in. Izuku threw a fist towards Monoma, who grinned as his body suddenly split into pieces. Izuku's eyes widened as Monoma reformed behind him, arm suddenly being engulfed in crimson flames. Izuku dashed to the left to avoid the incoming Hellfire.

"For the sake of 1-B, I will teach you your place, you brute!" Monoma yelled, arms splitting off his body towards Izuku. The slayer dashed through the attack, Monoma's head flying off just before the fist could connect with a cocky smirk.

"You're all brawn and no brains!" Monoma said as his body reformed. "Let me show you the power of superior intellect!" He activated Endeavor's quirk again, throwing Hellfire at Izuku's general area with glee. Izuku tried one last time, seeing Monoma form and prepare Hellfire. The small detail Izuku noticed in this interaction is that Monoma did not activate the other until his body reformed, giving him an idea. Izuku sent another punch at the boy, who laughed as he put himself back together.

"You idiot!" Monoma taunted, touching Izuku's arm with a separated hand, reattaching it to him. "Now you're quirk is-" Izuku quickly descended on Monoma with a smirk, grabbing him by the collar and slamming a left into his face that sent his head flying. Thankfully he activated Tokage's quirk at the last second, his body splitting out of Izuku's grip and reforming a short distance away. "You absolute buffoon! Your power is now mine! Allow me to show you how a true master uses that piss poor excuse of a-" Monoma stopped when he tried to activate the opponent's quirk, raw confusion displayed on his face when he felt nothing.

"Ah, it appears that he's been found out." Hayden said, as Izuku took advantage of Monoma's confusion to slam a fist into the boy's face, sending him flying. Before he could fly away though, Izuku grabbed him by the leg, pulling him back as his left fist was raised. Monoma tried to use Tokage's quirk to escape again, but before he could begin to split the fist already landed. The force of the punch sent Monoma into the floor hard enough to crack it, his defeat solidified by Izuku placing a red shoe on his chest.

"Monoma, can you continue?" Midnight asked, the bloody boy shaking his head to say that he could not. "Then the winner of this round is Midoriya Izuku!!!" Izuku brought Monoma to his feet, the boy looking at the taller one with confusion.

"I'm sure I copies your quirk... so why didn't it work?"

"I can answer that." Samuel Hayden said. "It is simple. You cannot copy the power of an individual who does not have one to begin with." Everyone inside the arena looked towards Izuku in surprise, as the slayer ignored them and walked away.

"You're telling me that he's quirkless?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes."

"He defeated Monoma Neito in less that three minutes, and he did that quirkless?"

"Yes."

"He can rip apart demons easily three times as large as him with his bare hands, and that's _without_ a quirk of any kind?!"

"If you test his blood, I'm sure you won't find any traces of a quirk." _'There is divine aid in his strength and speed, but that still does not apply as a quirk, at least the way the people of this world registers them.'_

"I... I need a drink after this." Present Mic said, shock on his face shaken away as he announced the next battle. Izuku made his way to the stands, Uraraka and Tokage being the next battle. He put on his helmet as sat down with class 1-A, the students of that class now even more scared of him except for Bakugou and Todoroki.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at their reactions, taking a seat to observe the fight.

"Midoriya." Todoroki said, the boy turning to eye him as the fight started. "Now that I know that you have no quirk, I can say this with confidence: I will defeat you. I will win this tournament with only my ice." Everyone else except for Bakugou looked at him as if he was insane, as the boy continued. "I made a vow to not use my father's quirk, and during the last event you made me use it. I will not make that mistake again." Todoroki took a seat as Izuku glared beneath his helmet.

"If he attempted even a tenth of what you have been through so far, he would not have made it very far." Hayden said. Izuku grunted, thinking about what to do as he watched Uraraka fight. Tokage's quirk was perfect for countering her own, using the same strategy Monoma used against himself to avoid contact. Setsuna continued to hammer blows into Uraraka with her ability to stay out of reach, especially since her Zero Gravity did nothing with her ability to remote control her limbs. Uraraka went for a rather smart move by faking an attack, throwing her jacket at Setsuna's head to distract her while she grabbed her limbs and smacked her body with it like Izuku did, stunning her long enough to use her quirk on the girl. The only reason this did not work is because Setsuna already had full aerial control over her limbs, removing her gravity only making her quirk even stronger.

The match lasted a few minutes, ending with a storm of body parts that sent Uraraka out of the ring.

"And the winner _unfortunately_ is Tokage Setsuna!!!" Mic announced, keeping that small bit to himself as Uraraka walked out of the ring.

"A good effort on both sides, but this battle was rigged from the start." Aizawa said. "Any other opponent and she would have done much better than this match." Izuku was now looking through the hud in his helmet, specifically a new codex section labelled "Quirk and Hero Analysis," adding an entry for both fighters and Monoma.

He started to think of a strategy against Todoroki while the next fight started, angered by the boy's lack of effort. Though it was a much smaller scale, Izuku knew how strong ice and fire were, having it save him a few times while fighting Hell's demons. He also agreed with Hayden's words, as even though Todoroki had a powerful quirk, using it as half-assed as he was now would have left him demon bait in the end, which angered Izuku not just because of that, but because of the implications it had on his potential hero career should he continue like this. To distract himself from this train of thought the slayer remembered his conversation with Mirko, the short hero making him remember Daisy.

**...**

"Get away!" A taller and more muscular Izuku Midoriya yelled, grabbing a wolf that was trying to jump at an injured bunny. He threw the wolf away from it, giving it a glare that caused it to run away. The foreigner to Argent D'Nur picked up the small brown creature, seeing a claw mark on its leg. He rummaged through the suit of green body armor he found back in Hell, pulling out a small medical kit. He wrapped the smaller creature's hind left foot in bandages, thinking of his old life as he did so.

"You're safe now." Izuku said to the shaking creature, gently grabbing it with his hands and holding it by his chest. "Heh... never though I'd save someone like this, even a little thing like you." He said, placing a gloved hand on the animal's head to pet it. He looked down towards the creature, as it twitched its nose towards him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He put down the bunny, the creature still watching him as he placed down his helmet and took a seat next to it. Izuku looked over the Sentinel-made buildings with relaxation on his face. He sat in comfortable silence with the bunny for a few minutes, placing his hand back on it as he gently stroked its head with his thumb. "It feels... nice, taking a break like this. I've been stuck running from and then fighting demons for so long, only to have to fight again almost immediately after I find humans for the first time in who knows how long." He sighed, putting his helmet back on. "Speaking of humans, it seems like it's time to get back to the Sentinels. The Khan Makyr's probably going to ask me more about the demons again." He started to stand up, but felt the bunny begin to prod at his hand as if asking for more head rubs.

Izuku chuckled, looking down at the green undershirt of his armor. It was torn at the abdomen, and he decided to then just tear off the cloth, revealing his abs underneath. He tied the green strip to the bunny's neck as a makeshift bandanna, picking it up again. "Looks like you want to come with me, huh? You'll need a name though..." Izuku looked around, seeing a cluster of flowers, one standing out in particular among all the others. "That'll do. Alright then Daisy, let's go." He carried the bunny with him, not knowing how important she would be to him.

**...**

Izuku snapped back to reality when Midnight announced that Iida had defeated Tsubaraba. He looked back at the footage to see that while the opponent was able to breathe out air barriers, they weren't very strong, allowing Iida to just kick through them to get to his opponent and easily kick him out of bounds. Izuku hummed, and made a note to analyze them later. He gave one last look towards Todoroki from behind his visor, making his new goal to make him use his fire no matter what.


	4. No Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students fight and Izuku teaches Todoroki the problem with holding back.

Of all of Midoriya Izuku's experiences, through getting trapped in Hell to destroying the strongest demons it has to offer, none made him more confused than he was at the moment. The reason for his confusion was the fight between Tokoyami and Kuroiro, as for their entire match their dialogue was... odd.

"You may have adopted the dark forces, but I was born in them! Trained in them!" Kuroiro said, while using Tokoyami's Dark Shadow against him.

"Even if you take that which gives me strength, my heart shall never falter!" Tokoyami countered, blocking a punch from the controlled Dark Shadow. Kuroiro popped out of the creature with a flying kick towards Tokoyami, but the raven-head boy used this moment to grab him by the collar of his uniform and throw him out of the ring.

"Tokoyami Fumikage is the winner!" Midnight announced, as he helped his opponent off the floor.

"To think that there was one darker than I..." Kuroiro said.

"Revelry in the dark." With that strange set of interactions over the boys went to Recovery Girl, while the next match started.

"Their dialogue is strange, but on the bright side, people having the freedom to become like this is a result of a world without demons. Perhaps the people back on my Earth are now returning to some semblance of normality now that there are no longer demons." Hayden said, as Izuku nodded. He left his helmet to record the battle again, his visor becoming opaque as he moved to a different section in his helmet's internal computer. This one was a detailed schematic on Izuku's current physical state. Normally he would have a small bar focusing on his overall condition in the corner of his hud, but this was much more detailed. It showed a 3D model of Izuku standing upright, side panels and images showing off statistics like weight, height, current heart rate, and more. He focused on the height, looking around for a moment to quickly capture 3D models for the other classmates. Placing them on a height chart revealed that he was 6"4, making him just a little taller than Mezo Shoji, and of a similar musculature as Rikido Satou.

"If you are trying to figure out what makes them scared of you, I believe that it was the fact that their introduction to you was you ripping demons apart with your bare hands." Hayden commented. Izuku nodded. "What brought this up?" Izuku pulled up a separate section, typing into it via the camera of his visor picking up subtle hand movements akin to typing.

"If I really was to become a hero, like the way I wanted to before everything happened, I would need people to not be scared of me. Saving people back then was only easy because everyone who was not holed up in a secure base was dead, and the only way to save everyone else was to kill demons. This time around I need to make them fear me less, because saving people isn't as easy." Izuku typed, causing Hayden to hum.

"A noble idea. Give them time, and they will come to see you for more than your strength. That is all you can do for now." The Slayer nodded, returning to the fights to observe for his codex. Mezo Shoji did his best to avoid the initial wave but his efforts were drowned out by the raw power of Todoroki's ice. The result was the son of Endeavor creating an iceberg that shot up to the sky. After ten minutes of melting down the glacier and a quick apology from Todoroki, the dual-haired boy was declared the winner.

The match between Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu was different, as Tsuyu's natural abilities gave her an edge over Yaoyorozu. The taller girl however was able to win as a result of creating a set of flashbangs during a moment when she was ensnared by the frog girl's tongue, taking advantage of her opponent's blindness by throwing an industrial heater behind her, weakening her enough for the girl to knock her off of the arena with a shield bash.

The battle between Bakugou and Mina was a surprisingly even match despite the pink girl's fears. Mina was able to dodge Bakugou's blasts by skating circles around him, and was even able to get a few clean hits on him by dodging his flying attacks with her dancer's agility and forced openings by throwing acid at him when he flew in too close. It was Bakugou's win however when he read one of her forced openings, blocking it and flinging her out of the arena with an explosion-boosted throw. Mei and Shinsou's match on the other hand was one of the longest "battles," as the inventor had somehow convinced him to be her test dummy for her "babies" for ten whole minutes, the boy keeping a voice-changing mask and a few throwable speakers that worked with his Quirk. Mei walked off the stage with a grin at being able to show off her inventions, while Shinsou grinned for the free win as well as new gear for a shot into the hero course.

"Congratulations for those who passed the first round. This is the roster for the next round!" Midnight yelled as the remaining names on screen were shuffled into four battles.

_Yaoyorozu Momo vs Tenya Iida_

_Bakugou Katsuki vs Tokage Setsuna_

_Tokoyami Fumikage vs Shinso Hitoshi_

_Midoriya Izuku vs Todoroki Shoto_

Izuku took off his helmet, placing it on his lap for now as a focused expression adorned his face. The first match was to begin in five minutes, and the Slayer was finally able to come up with something that he could use against Todoroki. Saving that plan for later, he watched Yaoyorozu's knees buckle after blocking an overhead kick with a shield, throwing herself to the side as Iida tried to run behind her to push her out. Iida charged around her again, and in response Yaoyorozu ducked, a ramp coming from her back as Iida unfortunately was unable to stop in time.

"OH NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Iida screamed, flying through the air to bounce painfully across the grass section of the arena, crashing into the wall with a dazed look on his face as the stadium chuckled.

After that incident, Izuku watched Bakugou and Setsuna's battle with great interest. Just like Mina, Setsuna was a surprisingly formidable opponent for the explosive teen since her split quirk allowed her to stay out of reach of his attacks just like how Monoma used it against himself. Bakugou used Howizer Impact, the vacuum created by his ultimate move pulling in Tokage's parts and launching them to the floor, the girl reforming just as a final explosion knocked her out.

Tokoyami and Shinsou's fight was relatively short compared to the other two. Tokoyami got hit by Shinsou's brainwash, but Dark Shadow snapped him out of it, the reverse happening when Dark Shadow got hit. It was essentially the same as the battle against Kuroiro with the exception that both could be under control. After that the pair were able to discover Shinsou's trigger and sent the boy out of the ring, but not without a few words of respect.

It was finally Izuku's turn to fight now, and the slayer made his way to his prep room while going over his plan as he did so. On the way down he ran into a man covered in fire, that man stopping him.

"Oh. It's you, the demon killer." Endeavor said, as Izuku stopped to listen. "Listen here. It is the duty of my Shoto to surpass All Might. How he does against you will be a very informational test to see how much farther he has to progress. It was the very reason he was created after all." Izuku froze at that, remembering Todoroki's challenge. While he knew nothing of the boy's home situation, Endeavor's words and the boy's refusal to use his fire made it rather obvious why. Izuku simply glared at the man as he walked past him, Endeavor saying one more thing as he left.

"It should be easy for my Shoto to beat a quirkless like you." Izuku was about to turn around, but remembered the end goal. He instead walked away with an angered expression, preparing for his match. Inside the small room he could only remember the battle he had against the Gladiator, the last surviving Hell Knight of the older species, before they became the hairless, hornless creatures that he had also slain countless of. Hearing the announcement that the fight was about to begin, Izuku got up and walked up to the main stage. Hayden returned to the announcer's booth for a very specific purpose.

"And once again here to cement his spot in UA, we have Midoriya Izuku!!!" Present Mic yelled, as Izuku walked onto the stage.

"Alright then! Are the fighters ready?" Midnight asked, as Todoroki and Izuku nodded. "FIGHT!!!" Samuel hayden immediately butted in, taking control of the speakers to play _Gladiator_ for the crowd. 

Todoroki started off just like his fight with Shoji by launching forward a glacier of ice intent of finishing the battle with one blow. The ice shot forward almost instantly, as the Slayer only responded with a grin. The ice descended, encasing all in its path in a frozen tomb that once again reached the clouds, a show of Todoroki's mastery of that aspect of his quirk.

"It appears that Midoriya Izuku cannot continue! By instant knock out, the winner is-" Midnight said, stopping when she heard the ice begin to crack. Todoroki watched with a glare as cracks began to form on the surface.

 **KAR. EN. TUK.** _Crack_

 **KAR. EN. TUK.** _Crack_

As the music picked up, the cracking from beneath the glacier began to become more loud and frequent. Suddenly a clenched fist shot out of the surface of the glacier as Izuku clawed his way out of the ice, walking out with nothing but annoyance on his face. 

"Wait, what?!" Todoroki exclaimed, wondering how this happened. Taking a quick look at the screen revealed that the Slayer used Blood Punch before the ice completely descended to give him enough space to punch his way out afterwards. He jumped down the mountain of ice and cracked his neck in response to the attack, a move that only made Todoroki angrier. 

The boy launched another wave of ice that Izuku sidestepped, walking forward as the opponent kept using ice attacks in the hope that one would connect. That did not work though since Izuku simply moved to the side or dashed away from any waves of ice that came his way. Todoroki then saw him raise a fist and formed an ice wall in front of himself for protection, and the Slayer's fist shot through the barrier like it was paper. He ripped the wall out of the ground, throwing it back at his opponent. 

Still slowly walking forward, Izuku maintained his glare as he was now towering over Todoroki. The boy was shaking, not from fear but rather from overusing his ice. Izuku grabbed him by the collar, but rather than throw him out of bounds he instead threw him backwards to crash against the floor.

Todoroki launched another wave of ice, and Izuku punched it hard enough to cause mist to envelop his form. The audience focused on that cloud, as two glowing emerald orbs shined from within.

 _"Use... your... fire..."_ Izuku growled from inside, his rough voice only making the image even more intimidating to his opponent as the arena was left dead silent. The only sound left was Izuku's thundering footsteps slowly coming closer to Todoroki, whi glared back into the abyss.

"No! I refuse to use _his_ quirk!" Todoroki tried to use another ice attack, but the cold was already catching up to him. Izuku walked out of the smoke, eyes glowing with rage.

 _"Hesitation... means that people... die."_ Izuku then broke into a sprint, a fist embedding in Todoroki's gut before he could react. The blow sent him flying back, an ice wall stopping him from flying out of bounds.

"I will never be like him! I'll show you how powerful I am _without_ his power!" Izuku ignored his words as he slammed Todoroki into his ice wall, cracking it and then throwing him directly onto the floor. 

_"Then remain stagnant..."_ Izuku slugged Todoroki across the face, his punch knocking the boy off his feet. _"And have your pride... be their death."_ Izuku could only think of Taras Nabad, and his failure to protect Argent D'Nur from the demonic invasions. In his eyes Todoroki needed to be taught the cost of holding back in order to prevent this pride from leading to his or someone else's death in the future. The music screaming for more action slowed down to a halt as the Slayer kicked Todoroki in the side, sending him rolling to the edge of the arena to be stopped by a foot on his chest as Izuku glared down at him.

 _"What... do you want... to be...?"_ Izuku challenged. The opponent's eyes widened, memories of his mother from years ago all crashing down in an instant as his left began to flow.

"I want... I want to be a hero!!!" Todoroki yelled, Izuku backing away as his opponent's side exploded into a brilliant crimson wave that illuminated his slowly forming grin. Izuku responded in kind, the music in the background kicking up again as Todoroki spoke.

"You're real crazy, you know that?" He said, ignoring Endeavor's roars from the audience. Izuku nodded in response, cracking his knuckles as he faced the now twice as powerful opponent in front of him. Todoroki flared both sides of his quirk, fire and ice shooting out from both sides as Blood Punch was ready again. Both fighters charged each other in a flash of red and green, the ground beneath them breaking as they charged forward.

"They might kill each other with this!" Midnight warned, as Cementoss responded by forming multiple concrete walls between them. The duo collided, both attacks creating a n explosion, a shockwave that shook the entire stadium in a could of smoke and rubble following the impact. The music stopped as the crowd watching with intense focus as the dust began to settle, Mirko holding back excitement as she saw one scarred fist raise above the smoke to reveal Midoriya Izuku standing tall, with Todoroki a distance away unconscious.

"We... We need to look over the footage one more time." Aizawa said, rewinding the footage of the battle to just before impact. The crowd saw the walls rise, and Izuku bashed through the walls with his shoulder, slamming a fist into the ice side of the boy's fist before his attack could land. The boosted punch shattered the ice shell around his body, the rest of the fist being his pure strength that caused his enemy to be sent flying. 

"I know the answer was obvious the second the smoke cleared, and also holy shit that was awesome, but the winner is Midoriya Izuku!!!!"

The crowd screamed with excitement as Izuku stood there, few damages save for some light burns and scratches on his skin. He looked up at the audience, a small smile allowed to be present on his face as he picked up Todoroki and carried him off.

"With that explosive finish to the second round, the remaining four fighters are now about to enter the semi-finals! After a ten minute break to let them rest, we will reveal the matches for the next set!" Midnight announced. 

"Midoriya Izuku doesn't seem to have an exact fighting style. In anything, it seems like his greatest strength to make up for that is to just use those raw abilities to destroy everything in his path." Aizawa noted, as Hayden hummed.

"I would refute your claim." Hayden said. "The Slayer may not look like he has technique, but the paintball match last round shows much more than that. His use of his speed and strength do much more for him than just powering through obstacles. He uses his speed and mobility to dodge enemy offense, and capitalizes on their weaknesses or openings to unleash his strength and destroy them. I guarantee you, If the child did not have an ice shell over his left side, then that punch would have easily reduced his head to nothing more than red paste." Hayden remembered some of Izuku's berserk moments, where raw adrenaline and rage met to a point strong enough for him to rip apart even the strongest and heaviest of demons with nothing but his bare hands.

"But this match was more of him walking forward rather than stay mobile." Aizawa commented.

"From what I know of the slayer, that was a conscious choice. If he did something like that in any of the battles I have witnessed, then he would have died long before we met. I believe that this was a show of force, to display that one must use all of their strength, even if the opponent they are fighting against is far greater than them."

"A rational decision."

"We should probably keep watching him for the next rounds. We only have two fights to work with anyways." Present Mic said, as Aizawa nodded.

In the stands, Mirko was having the time of her life. Watching Izuku pressure the Todoroki kid into using his fire side was heart-pumping if only because it was able to display how much he could take and how much he could give to his opponents without bloody violence. She ignored the nagging in her head that he was familiar, especially when those three words were played over the speaker. Despite that she took a seat, continuing to watch him power through the tournament with glee. 

**...Infirmary...**

Izuku laid Todoroki down on one of the infirmary beds, Recovery Girl quickly appearing to check his body for damages.

"Ribs damaged. Three broken, two cracked. Right side of face is bruised. He'll be fine." She said, as Izuku nodded. "Do you require any help as well?" Izuku shrugged as the school nurse checked him for any injuries. Giving him the go ahead led Izuku to leave the room while Todoroki recovered. 

Izuku took that time to return to the stage, watching his remaining competitors start to show signs of fatigue from the combined duration of the events. Standing there was Izuku, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, and Tokoyami. Each one looked the other down, mentally analyzing the others and creating strategies against them. The audience began to return to the arena as Midnight returned.

"Welcome back everyone to the semi-finals of the UA Battle Tournament!!!" Applause arose again for the remaining challengers. "For this round, the two winners will go against each other to see who takes the top spot!"

 _'I'm going to kick Deku's ass and finally figure out what's going on!'_ Bakugou thought to himself. _'Just gotta get through one of these two extras first.'_ The four looked up towards the screen, seeing the semi-finals roster of opponents. 

Midoriya Izuku vs Tokoyami Fumikage

Bakugou Katsuki vs Yaoyorozu Momo

Izuku eyed Tokoyami, Dark Shadow slightly hiding behind him. At the same time, Bakugou glared down Yaoyorozu, the woman giving a defiant look in response.

"Alright, now that you know the lineups for this match, Midoriya Izuku and Tokoyami Fumikage are up next!" The two students went to their rooms to prepare for the fight. Izuku was sitting in the room with a look on his face displaying deep thought, specifically focused towards Todoroki.

Todoroki seemed to focus quite a bit on his father when it came to not using his quirk, as if he was the reason for it despite the man's push to make him help his son. At the same time was Endeavor's words. "It was the very reason he was created after all." That implies something much deeper than Izuku could imagine, but that was an issue for a later time. The goal was to get into U.A., and do do that he had to make sure he defeated the next two opponents. He heard the announcement that it was his fight was about to begin, standing up and saving that issue for later. He arrived onto the arena, Tokoyami coming forward at the same time.

"Here we have the twin forces of Darkness, the master of shadows against the Slayer of the unholy forces! Will darkness triumph, or will the light win over the dark! Find out now, as this match is MIDORIYA IZUKU AGAINST TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE!!!!!" Present Mic announced, smoke machines giving a more spooky tone to the battle. Izuku focused on his opponent as Tokoyami called Dark Shadow, both ready to take the other on.

"FIGHT!!!" Izuku charged the pair, sliding under Dark Shadow to approach Tokoyami. The bird-headed boy blocked an incoming punch that sent him skidding back, as Dark Shadow aimed to strike the Slayer from the back as Tokoyami was sent back. 

"He's strong, partner!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, as Tokoyami rubbed his forearms. Despite blocking the punch it still _hurt_. 

"Let's try to keep our distance and take him out." Tokoyami replied. Both opponents waited for Izuku approach, moving to both sides to attack him in a pincer maneuver when he was close enough.

Izuku dashed backwards to avoid the pair, grabbing the shadow beast and throwing him behind him. Since he was chained to Tokoyami, the boy was also sent flying by the throw only to be clotheslined by Izuku's arm as he flew through the air. The taller opponent then threw him onto the floor, pinning him down with a foot. Dark Shadow came up to assist, but Izuku was able to dodge its attacks while still pinning down Tokoyami. The exchange was short since Izuku was able to hit the creature with a full strength punch that sent it crashing to the ground. 

"And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not. I yield." Tokoyami said, as Midnight called the match. He took his foot off of the boy, nodding to him as he walked away. Before he could get to the stairs up to the stands, he saw a grinning Endeavor appear.

"Thanks to you, I can finally teach my Shoto his true potential! He can finally surpass All Might!" He roared. Izuku's eyes narrowed, stepping closer to the man. He looked him in the eyes, and shook his head no.

"What do you mean, no? It is his duty! I told you, that's why he was created!" Endeavor responded.

"He is... a human... not a creation." Izuku growled out.

"And who are you to tell me what Shoto is and is not?"

"Who are you... to tell him... the same?" With that Izuku walked past the number two hero, bumping into him with his shoulder on the way up as Endeavor's flames began to grow with rage. He made his way back up to the stands and reached for his helmet, only to see that it was missing. He looked around, focusing on the pink-skinned girl who was currently wearing it.

"This is so cool!!!" Mina exclaimed. Hayden chuckled, showing her a holographic map of the stadium. "Midoriya really looks at all of this? How does he process everything here?"

"His mind is as fast as he is. That's all it is. Speaking of which..." Hayden switched off the map for Mina to end up seeing the Slayer's face right in front of her.

"OH GOD- I-I-I mean hi! What, uh... what brings you here?" Mina said nervously, taking off the helmet and handing it to him at light speed. 

"She really wanted to know why you wear it so much when you're watching the matches." Jirou justified. Izuku looked at the shaking girl, a small smirk on his face as he placed the helmet back in her hands. She looked at him with wide eyes, a smile quickly forming on her face as she shoved the helmet back on. Todoroki showed up shortly after, looking at Midoriya with a small smile on his face as he took a seat. He watched the battle between Bakugou and Yaoyorozu begin. The woman immediately began by hunkering down, a shield in her hands and on her back to block the incoming explosion. She pushed aside the heavy objects with a staff in her hands to deflect the next two palms, but Bakugou jumped over her with his next blast to rain down a powerful blast. The girl rolled out of the way of the explosion and turned round. In her hands was a large hammer, swinging it at the airborne target who dodged and rushed her. Momo smirked, flashbangs dropping from her shirt as she jumped out of the way, Bakugou firing a blast to drown it out failing as the grenades went off, stunning him.

"FUCK OFF!!!!" Bakugou screamed, sending explosions in a circle around him to prevent further attacks while he was blinded. Yaoyorozu approached by springing into the air, another large hammer in her hands as she landed behind him, slamming her weapon into his back and sending him stumbling forward. He turned around and fired an explosion, vision returning behind the desire for bloody murder. He blasted forward, and Momo covered her self again. Instead of blasting her shield he launched himself down to slam into the shield, damaging the girl inside. He ripped the shield off of her back, slamming her into the ground with his foot with a grunt, stunning her. He then grabbed her by the collar, throwing her up with an explosion to send her flying. She tried to make a glider to maneuver back to the arena, but Bakugou jumped back up to her and with a powerful blast, shot her onto the arena glass.

"And the winner is Bakugou Katsuki!" The crowd began to boo, angered at his actions against the Yaoyorozu heiress. 1-A saw her walk away dejected, but Izuku watched while contemplating. Yes, by their standards it was cruel, but Bakugou's fighting was more strategically sound. Yaoyorozu's quirk made her a dangerous opponent, so denying her the chance to recover like he did to end it was understandable. If it was like the demons he fought the Slayer knew for sure that he would have done the same, albeit more brutal. Aizawa took to the mic to explain.

"If and pro in the audience thinks his actions were cruel, then I don't think you deserve your hero licenses." Aizawa said.

"Exactly! Going all out against an opponent is a sign of respect for their skill!" Mirko added. "If she could put up a fight then that means she's strong. If he went all out that means he acknowledged her as an opponent. Don't be stupid!" Aizawa nodded, watching as the commotion died down. bakugou disappeared from the stage, as medical drones appeared to take Yaoyorozu away.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. After that little episode, it's time for the final battle of the Sports Festival!" On the screen the names cleared, an explosion effect occurring to reveal the images of last two fighters. Beneath them were the words _Final Battle!!!_ in bright bold letters. Cementoss fixed the stage as the preparation time began. In one of the rooms was Katsuki Bakugou, who was fuming.

 _'Who the fuck does Deku think he is to not tell me anything?! He's still that quirkless freak from ten months ago! I'll kick his ass and force him to tell me everything!'_ Bakugou thought, palms sparking. _'You have no right to think you're above me just because you can kill a few extras during that villain attack!'_

Meanwhile, Izuku was sitting in his own room, helmet on his head. He was looking at an entry he made on Bakugou, more to refresh his memory on the boy than anything. He knew that the explosive boy wanted answers, but he could not give them yet. Rather, he didn't want to talk about his experiences to anyone but Nezu and Hayden until he felt like he could. Eons of anger and pain were difficult to speak about to people, especially when his voice wasn't fully working like it used to. 

Before all of that comes getting into U.A. He would explain to the explosive boy later, but for now his main priority is to defeat him and get in first. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Mirko.

"Well you you look at that!" She exclaimed, walking towards him. "This is it, huh? Final battle. Don't you dare lose after all this." She said, eyes narrowing. "I don't know why you're so familiar to me, but if I'm going to dig deeper into this I want to make sure that you're strong enough to make it worth finding out." Izuku nodded in response, and that was enough for the woman as she left. He heard his name ring out over the loudspeakers, and knew that this battle would be all or nothing.

He walked onto the field, where Present Mic was announcing the final battle of the Sports Festival.

"The first competitor has been a force of nature ever since he enrolled! He scored first in the entrance exam and has been a powerful contender ever since! Here we have... KATSUKI BAKUGOU!!!!!" Bakugou walked into the arena, a confident smirk on his face shifting into a rage-filled stare as he saw Deku once again. In the announcer's booth Hayden reappeared. 

"Eons ago during an era labeled by the Sentinel people as the Unholy Crusades, monstrous demons from the Telos realm known as the Agaddon Hunters were created for the sole purpose of destroying the Night Sentinels and the Slayer." Hayden let the audience take that in as he put an image of the Doom Hunter on the screen in its final, cybernetic form. "The reason the demons look like this is because the Slayer brought this race of demons to extinction before they were rebuilt."

"So... you're telling me that there was a race designed specifically to kill Midoriya?" Present Mic and Aizawa asked.

"Yes."

"And that race was brought to extinction... by Midoriya."

"Yes."

"Get the medical drones on standby, and maybe a body bag... this won't be pretty..." Aizawa said. In the audience Mirko remembered that familiar phrase from earlier, whispering it under her breath.

_Rip and Tear. Rip and Tear._

The audience, impressed by Izuku's performance, caught wind of her whispers and began to join her, drums playing over the intercoms as a chorus began to ring throughout the arena.

**Rip and Tear! Rip and Tear! Rip and Tear!**

"Are both fighters ready?! FIGHT!!!"

_**RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR. RIP AND TEAR.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is weaker than the other three but that's because next chapter is where I really want to get busy, especially with some of the changes I have in mind.


	5. Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a blond gets destroyed, a slayer rediscovers an icon, and a bun meets her match.

Upon Midnight's announcement both fighters immediately charged each other, one by foot and the other by explosion. Bakugou flew up to the sky, looking downwards to see Izuku. He flipped himself in midair and began to rocket down towards his opponent like a meteor from above. The Slayer only watched as his opponent came down, his palms now facing downwards.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE DODGING THIS!!! **NUCLEAR IMPACT!!!!!!!"** He roared, releasing an explosion that enveloped the entire arena.

The cameras focused on the arena floor, the smoke clearing to reveal that it was demolished, cracks and broken chunks littering the surface. The most prominent feature of it all however was Midoriya Izuku, who was currently shielding himself with one of the many chunks of arena floor that had been ripped from the floor. He threw it aside as Bakugou landed, memories of before coming back to him.

_"Heroes aren't supposed to hurt people! They're supposed to save them!"_

_"Shut up Deku! Heroes win!"_

Izuku shook his head and shifted focus back to his enemy, who looked like he was about to scream. Instead he opted to fly directly towards the Slayer, who ran around the boy's incoming attack to deliver an uppercut to the stomach that made Bakugou choke out some spit, popping him upwards for a second until a second crushing fight to the face sent him bouncing across the shattered arena floor.

"That... looked painful." Hayden commented.

"Yeah. Ouch."

Bakugou reoriented himself so that he was now on his feet, shooting forward as soon as he stopped sliding back. He burst forward, Izuku dodging an explosive palm swipe and then another, countering a third by grabbing the wrist and slamming his forehead into Bakugou's. The smaller boy was sent stumbling back, clutching his forehead as Izuku slammed a leg into his side and sent him rolling.

"This looks... really bad." Mic commented.

_'Fast, aren't ya? Are you fast enough for this?!'_ Bakugou thought, blasting around Izuku in circles.

"DIE!!!!" Izuku remembered the burns, hot blasts marring his skin and pain enveloping his form. He remembered the taunts, days upon days of being treated like less than trash until he disappeared, finding the Sentinels and becoming the Slayer. Memories of this brought rage, and that rage manifested itself in Izuku's scowling expression as Bakugou began to blast at him in his circles, a vortex of heat and smoke surrounding him the more the boy continued. Izuku only grew angrier at the blasts that barely harmed his form, watching the spinning boy when he entered his vision as he thrust out his right fist, catching Bakugou for a much more painful impact that sent him downwards. Instead of falling, the explosive teen blasted himself back onto his feet. He backed away from Izuku, who bolted towards him with fists clenched.

_"You'll never be a hero!"_

_"Quirkless Freak!"_

_"Useless Deku!"_

Memories surfaced with every second that passed. Each explosion reminded the Slayer of the explosions that marred his skin, and each yell from the boy only registered as insults used against him lifetimes ago. Those scars still marked him, and that only fueled his drive to defeat the boy in front of him. Bakugou spit some blood out of his mouth and grit his teeth, growling at Izuku.

_'Why. Can't. I. Fucking. HIT YOU?!'_ Bakugou was furious at Izuku's ability to stay mobile through their fight. The other background characters were slippery, but even they knew their place as he was able to get solid hits on them after a while. Unlike them however Deku showed no signs of weakness, nor gave any openings whatsoever. That didn't matter though. Deku was still Deku, and eventually he would be back where he was always meant to be: beneath him.

"You don't scare me you Quirkless fuck. I don't care where the fuck you've been, or why the fuck you're taller. All you are is the same freak that belongs under my foot just like the fucking loser you always will be." Bakugou then took a deep breath, hands clenching as Izuku backed away slowly. "LOOKS LIKE I NEED TO PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE!!!!!" Bakugou charged forward with explosions, but rather than go straight for Izuku he began to spin for a Howitzer Impact.

_'This time I'll get you Deku!!!'_

"I suggest you get the medical drones ready now." Hayden said. He saw Bakugou charge forward, his tornado picking up pieces of the arena floor as he extended a single palm towards the Slayer. He released his strongest explosion yet, raw explosive energy and rubble flying towards the Slayer, who responded with nothing but a deathly stare. He saw the incoming attack, adrenaline flowed through him.

"YOU GOT THIS!!!" Mirko cheered, the crowd yelling along with her as Izuku took one step forward, facing the challenge ahead with a grin. As the heat and rubble reached him, his perception of time slowed down. He jumped onto one rock, and onto the higher level ones to make his way over the explosion. Bakugou watched the dust clear, and was left with only confusion when there was nothing but a pair of shoe imprints in the floor. He then looked up, only to realize that was a mistake as a foot slammed into his jaw. That action sent him flying backwards. During this moment Izuku landed to the floor and immediately broke into a sprint, ramming his shoulder into the boy and finish him off with a hard right to the face that slammed Bakugou into the floor.

Bakugou tried to stand, but a heavy foot to the chest stopped him. He looked up, battered and bruised and tired as all hell from having to go all out, while Izuku was still standing over him, completely unharmed and showing no signs of fatigue. The Slayer looked down at him, taking a deep breath.

"Deku... Why the fuck... could I not HIT YOU?!" He screamed.

"One simple reason." He said, quietly enough for only Bakugou to hear. "I've killed bigger... and worse than you." With that, Midnight called the match to the sound of the loser's screams of rage. In the background Mirko and the audience were still chanting _rip and tear_ as a victory anthem for Izuku. Cameras zoomed in on the slayer's scarred face, and to the cameras he only cracked his neck before walking out of the arena.

"And with that explosive finish, the Battle Tournament comes to a close with Midoriya Izuku taking first place!" Present Mic announced. With that the top three were given some time to rest before the final ceremony.

While she watched Izuku walk away, she noticed that he pulled out a small charm. She didn't see it fully, but for some reason it made her remember something: Pain, mixed with... something else. Content? Happiness? All she knew is that she needed him as an intern to find out.

About ten minutes later showed a three-person podium, showing Yaoyorozu Momo at third with a content smile on her face. In second showed Bakugou Katsuki, chained to a pole and absolutely livid as losing without even scratching Izuku. And in first place was Midoriya Izuku himself, standing proudly on this highest position. He did not grin, though a small smile was on his face as a result of his victories today.

"Here to give our winning contestants their rewards today is none other than..." Midnight paused, as a familiar booming laugh rung out. Everyone turned towards the source to see All Might jumping in, landing in front of the trio with a box in his hands.

"I AM HERE! TO DELIVER MEDALS!" The number one hero yelled, opening the box to reveal three medals. He walked up to Yaoyorozu first, placing the medal around her neck.

"Young Yaoyorozu! Due to your creativity and resourcefulness with your quirk, you've earned this spot. Never stop improving."

"Thank you sir." The girl said, as All Might moved to Bakugou next.

"Young Bakugou, the same applies to you! Your combat prowess and quick thinking has earned you this place."

"Fuck that! I won't take that shit until Deku's under my fucking foot!" Bakugou growled out, as the hero cautiously used the strap of the medal as a gag to hush his raging. All Might then moved towards Izuku, noticing how close he was in height to himself.

"Young Midoriya, erm, Midoriya. Your skill and technique proved crucial to your victory today. Take this medal with pride." He placed the medal around the Slayer's neck.

"Along with this victory, your requirements are fulfilled. Congratulations Midoriya Izuku. Welcome to UA." All Might added this with a pat to the shoulder and whispered one final message to him.

_"See me after this. I have something to discuss with you."_ Izuku nodded, as All Might moved next to Midnight.

"Alright everyone! Let's end this with one final cheer!" All Might said, as the crowd and Midnight got ready.

"One... two..."

"THANK YOU FOR THE HARD WORK!!!/PLUS ULTRA!!!" All Might and the crowd yelled, the latter looking at the hero with confusion.

"What? I thought they did a pretty good job." With that note, the Sports Festival came to a close.

**...Later...**

Walking towards All Might's office was Izuku, currently wearing his full Slayer Armor. His helmet was in his arms, with Hayden missing to learn more about this world through Principal Nezu. He opened the door to see a skinny man in an oversized costume. Immediately he knew who it was, the deflated hero taking a seat.

"Midoriya. It's good to see you again. Come, take a seat." Izuku complied, watching the man sigh. "Ten months. Do you remember that day?"

"Yeah. That was the day... I was sent to Hell." Izuku replied.

"Ever since you went missing that day, I couldn't stop thinking about what I said to you. I left you with broken dreams and no chance to reconcile while you were stuck in what was apparently Hell for eons longer than even I have been alive."

"It's... alright. Every day I was down there... I realized something." All Might looked to him for a response. "As long as I help people... that's all that matters."

"And that mentality is why your disappearance hurt me the most." All Might responded. "You did not know this, but I went searching for you after that Slime Villain incident. There was an offer that I wanted to make, but you disappeared."

"What was... that offer?" All Might took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I was going to offer you my quirk, Midoriya. Though you seem to have proven to me that you didn't need it after all." Izuku was confused by his words, and in response All Might explained. He told him the origin of One for All, from the battle between the first holder and his brother all the way to his master's death, and following Nighteye's recommendation to give One for All to one Mirio Togata as a result of Izuku's disappearance. "I'm sorry. Had I known you would return, I would have held on to it longer to teach you."

"It's all right. You could not have known." Izuku stood up, and smiled at All Might. "I'll be in your care... from now on." With that the Slayer left, leaving All Might with the most genuine smile he's felt since before Nana's death.

The next day showed Izuku opening his closet, and rather than reaching for a casual outfit or his armor, he instead pulled out a large uniform for UA. He threw the outfit on with a small smile at allowing his older dream to finally come true, finishing off the look by placing the helmet over his head. He wished his mother a goodbye as he made his way onto the train now headed for that prestigious campus. He made his way through the halls, students looking at him with mixed reactions of fear and awe as he made his way to the classroom for 1-A. He opened the door to see the same students he saw in the USJ, who had all froze when he showed up. Since his visor was currently opaque he gave them all a small nod, moving towards an empty desk and taking a seat as Aizawa entered the room.

"Alright class. Even with Midoriya now being a student here, you all need to focus on internships. And a key feature of this is codenames. That will be covered-" "With me!" Midnight announced, entering the room during Aizawa's explanation.

"Now then, you kids should know that these names will stick with you throughout your careers, so choose wisely!" She said, passing out whiteboards and markers for them. Some strange names popped up, like "Alien Queen" and "King Explosion Murder," both of those denied. At the same time, other names like "Uravity" and "Froppy" were allowed as a result of working with their themes as well as sounding appealing. Soon enough it was Izuku's turn. he walked up to the podium, his whiteboard facing himself.

"This name is all I've known for the longest time, so I will stay with it." Izuku turned his whiteboard around, and on it said this:

_Doom Slayer_

"A rather unnerving name, but considering how we all met you for the first time, I think I can let this one slide." Midnight said, as Bakugou yelled about how his own name wasn't allowed. Regardless, Aizawa moved on to discuss everyone's internship offers, with Bakugou and Todoroki receiving the highest. Behind them was Izuku and Momo, along with everyone else.

"So who are you interning with?" Izuku heard, turning left to see Mina.

"Mirko. We spoke during the festival." He still had to figure out why she was so familiar to him after all. Mina was going with a hero that would allow her to focus on mobility with her Acid, while others had similar ideas with mentors that could help them compliment their powers. After fixing a few student names the day ended, and the students were to prepare for the next day, where their internships would begin.

**...The Next Day...**

In an uncharacteristic move, the Rabbit Hero Mirko was currently pacing around the lobby of her agency, anxiously awaiting a certain Slayer's arrival.

_'I've never had an intern before, huh?'_ She asked herself. _'Damn it, I just need to know why he's so damn familiar!'_ Mirko took a moment to calm herself, only for that attempt to be completely destroyed by Izuku's entry. It was not the fact that he arrived that caused her now heightened state of distress, but rather what he was wearing. To appear less frightening for the Hero industry caused Izuku to change to a different costume, one all too familiar to her.

Rather than the mostly full-bodied suit of armor he wore normally, this one was much smaller in terms of protection. He still had his shoulder cannon and his arm blade, but instead of heavy gauntlets and near full body protection this armor was just a green short-sleeved chest piece that stopped just over his abs and at his shoulders. His helmet was gray and more box-like, and green pants with affixed kneepads led into black knee-height boots.

"Nice suit..." She said, hiding her inner turmoil. Izuku gave a small nod.

"I had this for a long time. It's the least... intimidating suit that I own." Izuku's voice was coming back now that he was using it again, allowing him to speak longer.

"Interesting. Alright then, let's focus one of the most important parts of why I brought you here." She said, her regular attitude forming in the place of a savage grin. "I'm gonna help you fight even better than you do already!" She started to move through the halls of her agency, Izuku trailing behind as he saw mostly office people and a small handful of heroes.

"My philosophy is that if you can't do it yourself, get better until you can! That's why there's mostly office people, since I can kick major ass but paperwork is absolutely a nightmare!" She stopped, and Izuku saw a large room, with half being padded floor and the other having an assortment of punching bags and dummies, reinforced to handle Mirko's strength.

"From watching your fights in the Sports Festival, what we need to work on is using your strength more efficiently. I know you're leagues stronger than the other kids, but I don't think many people are gonna like it when an upcoming hero's best skill is brutal destruction and guns, other than Snipe of course." She explained. "So what I'm going to do is have you spar with me. After that I'll give you some tips I've learned through the years." She stepped onto the padded floor, taking up a fighting stance. Izuku cracked his neck, moving a short distance in front of her.

"GO!" As soon as the woman said that she bolted, hopping left and right with blinding speeds towards Izuku. He watched her movements, each one taking full advantage of her strength and speed to almost disappear. Almost. When she was out of his line of sight, he jumped forward to hear a loud thump of Mirko's heel striking the floor where he once was. She leaped forward again, this time beginning a series of punches and kicks that were blocked and dodged by the Slayer. Every time she attacked he countered, and for all of his counters she was able to dodge and swing back just as hard. Between strikes Izuku noticed that her red eyes glowed with the smallest hints of gold, this making her even faster and her strikes hit even harder into his guard and the floor.

After a few minutes and the realization that this would just drone on, Mirko stopped the spar.

"Hm... seems that we're at an impasse." She said to the surprised Slayer. Mirko was the first to be able to stay on par with his divine enhancements, just as he was the first to be able to stay one to one with her. In technique he had to admit that her unarmed skill was greater than his own, as he was only able to block her strikes as a result of eons honing his reflexes. He took off his helmet, going to a nearby water fountain for a quick drink while the shorter woman spoke. "I'm surprised. Nobody's been able to keep up with me to the extent you have."

"Blame my training, Dai-" Izuku stopped himself. She was dead. He didn't know what urged him to call her that, his silence allowing her to explain.

"You were saying something? Meh. Now that I know what I'm working with, I know how to make you better." She said. "I'm going to teach you hand to hand fighting styles. Your speed and strength are powerful, but adding technique to your unarmed blows besides brutal incapacitation would make you even deadlier without weapons, and give you the discipline to not accidentally kill anyone." Izuku nodded, placing his helmet back on. "And tomorrow we're going to be doing something important. The Hero Killer was spotted in Hosu a few days ago, and I'm taking you with me to take him on. But for now, let's take a break before resuming." They both took a seat on a nearby bench, allowing Izuku to do a much needed service since he returned.

He pulled out his Super Shotgun, opening the barrels and removing the shells and pulling out a rag to wipe the blood off the outer surface of the gun, taking his time with the meathook's blades especially. Mirko watched his work in silence, intrigued at his careful maintenance until something else caught her eye.

On the side on his gun was a small charm. It was a rabbit foot hanging from his weapon that was a major contrast to the rest of what she had seen of him so far.

"Lucky rabbit's foot, huh?" She commented. Izuku paused his cleaning to hold the charm in his palm. "Had to be pretty lucky to get this far."

"Not luck." Izuku said, taking off the charm. "Not for Daisy. It reminds me of... happier times." He placed it on his hip.

"Oh, well, sorry." The rabbit-themed heroine said, absentmindedly rubbing her left foot. As she did so flashes of red crossed her mind, containing the pain of being ripped apart that she only remembered from her nightmares. After that Izuku finished cleaning his gun, he put it away and stood up. Mirko remembered that she was supposed to be his mentor, and tossed him a pair of training gloves to continue.

**...Train To Hosu, the Next Day...**

Izuku was currently sitting next to Mirko, on a train headed to Hosu for their search for the Hero Killer. Izuku was doing some check-ups on his equipment, leaving her alone to her thoughts. The rabbit-themed hero was still thinking about Izuku's outfit, something only seen in her nightmares. The odd part besides the familiarity was the fact that when she had those nightmares, this suit was never the source of her fear.

_'I'll ask him about it later. Let's focus on Stain first...'_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help but think of her youth, having these dreams ever since she was a little girl. She had tried therapy, medicine, counseling, but none could solve her plaguing nightmares. Eventually her parents had tried to convince her to stop trying to be a hero, as her nightmares had made her as skittish as her quirk's name, leading to some bullying as a result. She defied that, thinking of a figure wearing Izuku's armor. In some of her other dreams she was on the figure's shoulder witnessing him tear down the same monsters that harmed her in her worst nightmares limb from limb. The most pleasant ones were the ones when she was in his arms or in his lap, with no cares in the world.

She was shaken out of her train of thought by the train itself shaking, a hole bursting into the side as a Cacodemon's face was seen with the train's metal in its massive jaw.

"Demons?!" She exclaimed. Izuku immediately acted, Doomblade popping out of its sheath and stabbing into the creature's eye, ripping it out with a slick _pop_ causing the Demon to fall to the ground dead in a pool of blue blood. When it fell the hero and Slayer's eyes widened at the scene ahead. Hosu had turned into a war zone.

Pain Elementals and Cacodemons filled the air, shooting at citizens desperately trying to escape the Imps, Prowlers, Hell Knights, and other ground demons preying on them. Izuku's face behind the visor immediately was filled with rage, pulling out and loading his Super Shotgun.

"Find Stain." He said, jumping down into the madness below before she could even respond.

As soon as he hit the streets of Hosu the Slayer broke out into a sprint, making sure that he could kill as many demons as possible. In his left hand was his rocket launcher, firing three shot bursts at the flying demons while holding his Super Shotgun in his right. He swung around a Prowler with the meathook, firing a blast from both barrels to kill it and a nearby gargoyle and zombie as he launched himself into the air, lobbing a grenade from his shoulder cannon into a cluster of mecha zombies and imps to blow them up in a shower of blood.

He hooked onto a Hell Knight next, unloading his Super Shotgun and whipping out his plasma gun in his off hand. he fired orb after orb of plasma into the demon, putting away both weapons to snap its arm in two and finish it off with a right hook. He reloaded his shotgun and stitched to his chaingun, the twelve barrels spreading out into the mobile turret form, four independent barrels firing four consecutive bursts into a Baron that had just killed a civilian, the bullet storm ripping it to shreds. Hearing the sound of a tyrant nearby had Izuku sun towards the source, seeing Todoroki, Endeavor, and a group of sidekicks battling the massive demon. He saw it aim its cannon towards the sky, circles appearing where Todoroki and Endeavor were standing. As soon as it launched its missiles the slayer bolted towards the two, tackling them out of the way of the missile strike.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki said, as Izuku helped them up. The tyrant eyed Izuku specifically, who pulled out the Crucible. He activated the weapon, the hum of the massive blade music to Izuku's ears. The tyrant aimed its arm cannon at the slayer, who simply ran up and swung. The first severed the legs, causing the massive demon to fall onto the cauterized stumps. The next severed it at the waist, causing the upper half to fall into the third swing that took off the demon's head. He put away the blade in favor of his combat shotgun, attaching the grenade launcher. He turned to the stunned heroes, and with a pump of his shotgun and three simple words, he charged into the hordes of Hell once more.

_"Rip. And. Tear."_

**...At the same time...**

"Hopefully I can find Stain before he preys on any heroes caught in this chaos..." She said, jumping after Izuku into the chaos below. She made her way to the alleys, noting that Stain would probably take advantage of the commotion to drag away a few heroes and eliminate them.

In her way she saw a few demons leaping across the rooftops, grinning as she cracked her knuckles.

"Come get some!" She yelled, jumping forward with a kick that sent a zombie's head flying into an alley below. She immediately sent that same foot backwards, shooting straight through the chest of an imp, swinging her leg at a soldier to hit him with the dead imp.

**"LUNAR FALL!!!!!"** She yelled, following with a frontflip kick with her other leg that hit the demon's head so hard it shot straight down to the floor, the headless body falling to the ground while cut vertically in half. She looked at her blood stained leg, gagging slightly as she flicked some blood and demon chunks off. "Gross." She looked back up to see a Hell Knight jump up, stained in blood. She grinned as she hopped around it, delivering powerful kicks as she jumped around the demon's weak attempts to jump after her. She jumped onto its back from behind, hooking both legs under its chin, and spun.

**"LUNAR TIJERAS!!!"** This spin tripped the demon and allowed her to catch herself with her hands, flicking her body forward with enough force to rip the demon's head clean from its body, spurting blood as the corpse fell into the streets and onto an imp that died instantly.

"Hail to the Queen, baby." She said to herself. She resumed hopping along the rooftops, obliterating any demons she could until one of her ears picked up something nearby.

Hearing a grunt of pain from an alley she was hopping to, she stopped over the rooftop of it. Crouching down and looking to the alley below found her with her target. Stain was currently standing over a fallen student, Iida Tenya if she recalled him correctly. Leaning against the alley was the Hero Native, who looked alive but unable to move.

"You are no hero. For the sake of a just society, you will be culled." She heard Stain say, pulling his blade from the boy's arm to deliver the killing stroke.

_'Not if I have anything to say about it!'_ She thought to herself. She jumped down, kicking off the walls and delivering a heavy axe kick to the side of his head, sending him flying into the wall. When he fell, she gave him one last kick to the side to make sure that he was unconscious.

"Some Hero Killer you turned out to be." She mocked, leaning Iida against the wall next to Native.

"Thank you, Mirko." The injured hero said.

"Both of you will live. Your injuries aren't too bad for immediate attention to be necessary." She then looked to Iida. "I don't know what you were doing trying to go up against the damn Hero Killer by yourself. I may have a philosophy against hero teams but only when I know I can take on my opponent without help. You can tell me why you chose to do that when we're done though. Midoriya's taking care of the demons, and I'm going to keep the both of you safe until it's safe enough for disaster control to show up." Mirko walked up to Stain, stripping him of all of his weapons. She tied him up with some rope nearby and used some of his long tattered scarf as makeshift bandages for the other two's injuries.

A red portal suddenly opened up behind her, prompting the hero to get into a fighting stance. She was ready to take on whatever came out of that portal, only to freeze when she saw that what came out of the portal... was her.

It was more like a demonic caricature of her, if she was to be honest. Long white hair was instead midnight black, two large black horns taking the place of her rabbit ears. Skin was pure white with purple veins running from limbs to body, which was packed with dense muscles. Where Mirko's feet were steel-tipped and shaped like her quirk's origin animal, this demon's were three long claws on each foot instead. Her hands were clawed as well, ready to tear apart human flesh into ribbons. The final detail she noticed was this demon's face. Two black eyes with white slitted pupils greeted her, along with a cocky grin of sharp, pointed teeth.

**"Well well well, look who we have here."** The demon said, as Mirko watched her with shock. **"Surprised to see yourself, huh? Well, a better you of course."**

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, as the demon chuckled.

**"The Seraphim may have grabbed you when he disappeared with the Father, but the Khan Makyr was able to give Hell the genetic blueprint to make a stronger version of her _second_ greatest creation."**

"Khan Makyr? Creation? The fuck are you talking about?!" She responded, slowly moving in front of the equally surprised Iida and Native.

**"Ah, right. You have no knowledge about that, being raised by humans. Let me help you to remember,** ** _Daisy."_** The demon said, charging in with a mad cackle.


	6. Blood and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does his job, Mirko has a flashback, and a pair lost to time finally comes together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas this time and realized that what I had was enough.

_"Welcome to Hell, boy..."_ An inhuman voice growled, waking a 15 year old Izuku from his slumber. He looked around, seeing nothing but red around him. He immediately stood, fear creeping along his form as he realized that he wasn't in that alley in Musutafu anymore. He looked up, eyes widening as he saw a goat skull that was easily the size of Mt. Lady's giant form, along with demons. An endless number of demons surrounded him, ranging from similar ones to the one that dragged him here, along with so many more that he couldn't even begin to describe.

"W... What is this? Where am I?!" Izuku asked, as the demons and the skull began to laugh.

 _"You are the first human that came from that world to meet a demon. One who has suffered for being worse than the rest simply by existing. It is so very interesting to see human societies this cruel, especially when you are the same as any other wild of humans that we have conquered. So, rather than slay you immediately I instead offer you a challenge."_ Izuku watched the demons around him carefully while listening. _"The UAC... learn about them. Survive long enough, and I will provide an offer that will only benefit you."_

"If I do this... if I accept this challenge... will I be able to return home?"

 _"Oh, you'll do much more than just return. I promise you, if you survive this, you will_ thrive." Still abrasive, Izuku nodded knowing that if he did not he would most likely be killed on the spot.

 _"Good. Now..._ run." The Icon of Sin chuckled, as Izuku saw some demons ready their ranged attacks. Taking the giant's advice led the boy to bolt to whatever opening between them he could, only to run into a portal and fall face first into what appeared to be a hangar, a corpse and a loaded pistol nearby. He stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the gun.

"Alright... if this is my only way home, then let me see find you wanted me to, whoever you were." Izuku held the gun in his hands, and took his first steps into madness.

**...**

Izuku blinked the memory out of his eyes, pulling his fist out of an imp's chest. He turned to see a Hell Knight holding one of Endeavor's Sidekicks in both hands, ready to rip her in two. The hero screamed in the anticipation of the incoming death, only to feel the pain of landing roughly on the floor instead. She looked up to see the knight's lower body fall to the ground, the next part being the rest of the body that was holding her. She looked to see Izuku holding the ballista, destroyer blade continuing into a few more demons before disappearing.

"Thanks." The Slayer nodded as he continued, running his chainsaw through a shield soldier and using the new ammo to melt a gargoyle with plasma rounds. Hearing the third beep of the heat wave module he fired the blast of energy towards a Prowler sneaking behind him, the demon exploding into a shower of body parts while the gun stayed red.

Now having a damage bonus for a small period of time, The Slayer frantically looked around for a target to use them on. He looked to the left to see Todoroki and Endeavor freezing and melting any demon in the immediate vicinity, unloading the enhanced rounds on a Pain Elemental about to spawn Lost Souls against them. He switched to the microwave beam, using it to hold a demon in place while his heavy cannon's micro missiles finished it off.

Samuel Hayden appeared in his helmet again, observing the gore and the bloodshed plaguing Hosu.

"I thought the Icon of Sin was killed. Why are there still demons invading?" He asked. Izuku didn't know, but what he did know was that he needed to eliminate them all before any more people could be killed. He fired a rocket burst at a Whiplash before it could attack, reducing the demon to red bits and pieces as he mowed through more. He saw another hero appear, entangling some of the smaller fodder in wood.

"I was informed that lethal force was permitted to destroy these monstrosities." Kamui Woods said, having caught a bunch of fodder demon. "In that case, may justice forgive me with this next act! **Wooden Tomb!"** The wooden bars suddenly had spikes shoot forth into every demon in the cage, opening it up to dispense a pile of impaled demons onto the floor.

He didn't notice the Cacodemon opening its mouth wide to bite him, prompting Izuku to act. He fired his Meathook, wrapping it around Kamui Woods instead of going for the demon, pulling the hero out of the way as he fired a grenade from his shoulder cannon into its mouth. The aerial threat swallowed it, the explosion stunning it long enough for Izuku to fire his hook again and rip out its eyeball with his bare hand. When he landed he looked towards a stunned Kamui Woods, nodding towards him as he pulled out his shotgun and entered the chaos once more.

**...With Mirko...**

Mirko clashed kicks with the demonic version of herself, each one causing the dust around them to rise.

 **"Oh how I so want to join my brethren in slaughtering the humans, but this is much more interesting."** The Jackalope said, Mirko keeping a look of focus on her face as it countered a punch with a kick to the hero's side. **"It seems like the Khan Makyr was right to bring you along."**

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Mirko said, throwing a series of punches at the agile demon.

 **"Of course. The seraphim wiped your memories after all. Well, not all of them."** The demon replied as she dodged the attacks. **"You haven't had any _nightmares,_ have you?"** Mirko's eyes widened, her shock giving the demon the change to slam a leg into her side, and a right hook that sent her flying back.

"How the fuck do you know about those?" She growled back, hopping towards the demon again. A quick clash of legs and fists caused them to break, with her opponent chuckling the entire time.

 **"So you have, huh? You're going to die here so I might as well tell you."** The demon grinned. **"Whatever name you call yourself now, whatever life you've made living among these weak creatures, all of that was thanks to the Khan Makyr's blessing."** The demon's soft began to glow red, and suddenly the Jackalope began to speed up.

 **"But before that, let me teach you the power of Argent."** The demon zoomed forward and before Mirko could even blink the demon slashed her side and face, a third slash to the leg finishing the assault as Mirko fell to a knee.

 **"The power to heal the sick, to give infinite power to the worthy, all of that began and ended by the hand of your 'Slayer.' A mistake."** Another flurry of swipes stained Mirko's body with gashes and a drop kick sent her back to Iida and Native.

 **"Are you alright Mirko?"** Native asked. The woman stood up slowly, and the demon descended.

 **"DON’T WORRY, THEY WILL DIE NEXT!!!"** The Jackalope screamed, preparing a final claw to the heart. As the claw descended and the Argent within the demon reached maximum strength, Mirko suddenly realized that she was no longer standing in that alley.

She looked around, noticing that she was somewhere no human could ever think of. Futuristic floating buildings were separated in an endless space inhabited by flying creatures, all of them sharing the same white, gold, and red color scheme. She saw a figure larger than the rest float towards a nearby area, the figure possessing wings of gold and a yellow orb in her abdomen. The important feature Rumi noticed was the gold bubble in her hands, the urge to follow and see what it was leading her onward.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rumi asked herself. Following the creature, Mirko saw the orb in her hands be placed in a pod. She looked at that pod, only to see that in it was a dead rabbit. It's severed head still produced blood while the rest of the body was torn apart with flesh and skin missing and bones reduced to fragments. With the amount it bled Mirko figured that it died fairly recently.

"Demons do not know how to treat creatures with care. Though I must thank them for allowing me the power to use _this."_ The Khan Makyr said, core and body glowing with golden power to channel Argent Energy. The master of Makyrs enveloped the rabbit's corpse in the energy, and the body began to glow.

"If all goes well, this may be the way to get the Slayer to join us." The Khan Makyr said, now surrounded by three Makyr Angels. "If he sees what we have to offer, then with this he will join us. And if that is true, then we may even be able to bend Hell itself to our will to further produce more Argent Energy." She explained. The glowing stopped, and Mirko looked into the pod with a gasp as she was now looking into her own eyes. An unconscious Usagiyama Rumi was floating in this pod, Argent Energy flowing into her body to reveal veins glowing blue with hints of gold.

"That rabbit... that... that was me...?"

"With our power, we will give her the same unyielding strength that is possessed by the Slayer. Though this time we will ensure that she will be loyal to us, to convince him to join the Makyrs, since we were able to bring back his greatest source of comfort." Rumi already hated her. The Khan Makyr then displayed a screen, showing scenes of Izuku before the schism between the Argenta. He was more relaxed, a Rumi, once Daisy, on his shoulder as he finally found people to form a community with after spending so long in Hell. Mirko was stunned at this, everything darkening for a moment until it revealed the room again. It was empty save for Mirko floating in the pod, the woman leaning against the glass to look at herself.

"If I was that rabbit, then does that mean that all of my dreams are... memories?" She said to herself. As she though back on those nightmares and dreams, the more that idea made sense. Both the comfort and the pain any of them gave her was way too real to be a normal dream. On top of that, they were too real. No normal human could have dreams with that level of realism, much less night after night. Upon remembering her dream of getting ripped apart it led her to now, realizing that that dream was the last memory she had as the rabbit, before somehow being alive as a... human? She did not know.

She then saw a shadow loom over the pod, turning around to see a figure in a red robe, shadows hiding all but his hands and tentacle-like lower body. She saw the figure reach a metallic hand towards the machine, typing something in as the unconscious Rumi suddenly transformed. Rather than the full adult in the pod, she was transformed into a baby, then to a fetus.

 _"If the Slayer is ever to return to his home world, then I will give to him a gift to assist his transition. Send the fetus into a mother with a rabbit-like power in dimension nine's Earth. It would be less suspicious otherwise."_ He said to the machine, and a portal opened behind the child, which floated into the portal before both disappeared. _"Now then, to the Luminarium."_

Mirko suddenly found herself standing in the alley, with the demon still descending upon her. Her body began to glow gold, and a roundhouse kick sent the demon flying away.

"You said Argent Energy gave strength to people, right?" Mirko said, her snow-white hair draped over her eyes. As she stood there only one emotion started to flow through her body.

_Rage_

Her eyes and body began to glow hints of gold amidst her anger as she stood in front of the two still immobilized.

She charged against the demon, taking a slash to the other side in exchange for a left fist to the monster's face. This was followed up by a jump and a metal heel to the back of the head that made the demon slam against the floor, her body fully bleeding golden Argent. Mikro quickly glanced back to see Iida and Native begin to move again. "You two! Take Stain and get the hell out of here!"

"But Mirko-san, what about-" _"I SAID MOVE IT!!!!!"_ Mirko interrupted Native, who nodded and picked up the Hero Killer. He and Native were able to escape to make their way to a group of heroes that they would later realize was a group of Endeavor's sidekicks. "Now then... just me and you." The demon grinned again, purple veins glowing red as her body channeled Argent Energy. Mirko channeled the same energy, though she glowed gold, divine gold eyes staring into blood red.

 **"Round two."** The demon said, as both fighters bolted forward, one with a claw and the other with a steel-tipped foot.

**...With Izuku...**

To all the heroes at the scene, Izuku could only be described as a monster. His suit was soaked in red and blue demon blood, one foot under what was once the skull of an imp, and using an Arachnotron's flash claw to stab it into its own eye in a splatter of blue. Todoroki saw a Pinky charge towards Izuku's back, ice already on its way to intercept until the slayer caught wind. Todoroki could only watch as Izuku's right fist was covered in energy, turning around and slamming a Blood Punch into the creature's armored head to punch the head clean off. He whipped out his heavy cannon to shoot a giant round into a mecha zombie, the explosive headshot taking out a few other small demons as a Super Shotgun blast finished off another Knight.

Todoroki then walked up to him and froze at what his new classmate was staring at. Down the street from Izuku was the rest of the surviving demons, some still holding onto civilians and heroes that had fallen trying to battle them. The last of the invading creatures were congregated like a full army with Imps, Gargoyles, Cacodemons, and zombies lining the front. Behind them were Pinkies, Hell Knights, and Arachnotrons, all standing ready to face down the Slayer.

"Midoriya, we need to get the survivors out of here." Todoroki said, looking back to see Endeavor and his sidekicks escorting the survivors as far away from that force as possible. "Midoriya?" He looked up, seeing Izuku with the biggest grin on his face as he reached for his back. Izuku then pulled out a weapon that Todoroki couldn't even begin to describe. "You can't seriously think that you can take them all out." Izuku took a quick look at him, then behind him to point his head towards where he was looking. Todoroki followed his vision to see Iida and the hero Native limp out of the alley with the Hero Killer captured in their arms.

Izuku only motioned towards them, Todoroki understanding and leaving to help them while he was left facing the of Hell by readying his weapon. The side ports opened up on both sides of the massive weapon platform, more ports on the top of the loading gate opening as well. The chamber pulled back to reveal the glowing green canister, pushing it back into the chamber and closing up all the ports. Izuku aimed his BFG 9000 towards the demons with a mad grin, squeezing the trigger of the weapon.

With a single shot all of the ports shot open again, the chamber and sides glowing with neon green lightning as the gun fired a massive ball of Argent Energy, tendons of the powerful substance latching onto the demons it passed, stunning them and boiling the flood and fatty tissues of the demons to the point where they exploded into bloody messes after only a second of contact. It passed and continued to deal more damage, before making direct contact with a knight and exploding in a massive burst of energy that annihilated any surviving demons nearby. His gun rechambered another Argent Cell, but he put his weapon away seeing that there were no demonic survivors. Seeing the guts and blood splatter across the streets and the buildings nearby caused Izuku to smirk under his helmet as he turned around and walked away.

Hearing the sounds of Mirko fighting in the same alley Iida and Native were in caused Izuku to focus again and run over there, only to stop in confusion when a glowing gold Mirko was fighting against a glowing red Marauder-like version of herself.

Mirko was covered from ears to toes in both its and her own blood, cuts seen all over her arms, legs, body, and one gash across her cheek. She was panting with fatigue, but her opponent was in way worse condition. The Jackalope had its left arm missing from an exchange and right shin broken. The chest was also missing pieces, the ribcage and flesh around the stomach visible as a result of the outer skin and muscle kicked clean off. Its face was the same, the mouth ripped apart from a steel shoe to reveal the teeth and facial muscles.

 **"YOU WILL DIE AMONG THE HUMANS YOU ALIGNED YOURSELF WITH!!!!!"** Screeched the monster, clenching its remaining clawed hand and stabbing it towards the hero.

"RRRAAAAAAGGHHHHH!!!!!" Mirko roared, jumping across the alleyway with enough force to put craters into the surfaces around her. She was a golden blur, each bounce passing the demon resulting in a heavy strike that pushed the demon up into the air until it was high in the air. With one last jump into the sky, Izuku could only watch in awe as Mirko jumped in front of the moon, her eyes glowing a brilliant gold that illuminated the night. Her hair flew outwards like a celestial being as her gold outline enveloped her being as she screamed for one final strike.

 _ **"LUNAR ECLIPSE!!!"**_ She fell back down to Earth, the Argent Energy reaching a boiling point in her body, specifically her right foot as she brought that leg down, slamming down on the demon's face hard enough to splatter the head and some of the spine across the entirety of the alleyway. The body fell to the floor, disintegrating while Mirko landed in front of Izuku on shaky legs.

"H... Hey." She panted out to the Slayer, her gold glow fading away as she passed out. Izuku immediately caught her, using his helmet to digitally reconstruct the demon and save it under a file named _Research Later._

**...With Shigaraki...**

"FUCK!!" Shigaraki yelled, seeing that his attack yielded a minimum result.

"I did not expect Mirko to have that level of power. On the bright hand, this information will be beneficial for Sensei to know." Kurogiri said. "Besides, with the Hero Killer's status and the knowledge that the League organized the demon attack in the USJ, new members will come."

"Rolling for new members, huh? I just hope RNG won't be a bitch and give me a healer this time. Maybe Sensei’ll even give me more demon summons to mess with from wherever he gets those..." Shigaraki said, the duo disappearing among the gore in a shadowy portal.

**...Hours later...**

Mirko cracked open her eyes, looking around to see a white room. A hospital, she realized. She sat up slowly to see Izuku seated nearby. He took off his helmet and walked up to her.

"I'm fine, big guy." She said, remembering the information that arose before. "But there's uh... something I need to tell you later." After that a doctor walked into the room, the older woman giving a small smile to the hero.

"Good to see you awake, Mirko." The doctor said. "Your injuries during the attacks yesterday were mostly cuts and a few cracked ribs, but something... odd happened."

"Odd?"

"When this man here brought you in, we were about to start taking care of your wounds, but..."

"You glowed gold." Izuku said simply, and after yesterday's debacle Mirko immediately knew what it was.

"When the light subsided your injuries were all gone, so we put you here to rest until you fully recovered. You can actually leave now if you feel like it." She said, and Mirko nodded. Izuku moved to the seat next to where he was, revealing her hero costume fully cleaned.

"Thanks." Mirko said. Izuku left the room while she changed out of the hospital robes, allowing her to figure out what to say to Izuku now. As she put on her costume she looked towards the TV.

_"Hello, and welcome back to Hero News Weekly. As you all know last night was a tragedy in Hosu, where demons that were discovered after the events of the USJ wreaked havoc across the city. The arrival of Midoriya Izuku greatly aided in reducing casualties, but the attack still led to an estimated count of three hundred civilian and hero casualties. Stay strong Japan. We will survive."_

_"There is still some good in this situation however, as according to witness reports from the hero Native and the trainee Ingenium, Mirko was able to apprehend the Hero Killer. We were not able to gain any further statements as a result of the attack, but we must give thanks to Mirko for giving us some goodness in this grim reality. This is Hero News Weekly, signing off for now.”_

A few minutes later he returned, handing her the boots to her costume. "Hey, Midoriya..." She said, grabbing his attention after putting them on. "Come with me. We, uh... we need to talk." He nodded, allowing himself to be taken to the rooftop of the hospital. Once there, Mirko took a seat at the edge with Izuku joining her.

"That glow." He said. "That was-" "Argent, right?" The slayer's head snapped towards her. "Yeah, I know what Argent is. A little more than that, actually. That demon last night taught me a lot about our- I mean, your past." Izuku nodded, looking to the city below, hearing sirens and seeing disaster relief still taking care of survivors, clearing debris and fires, and cleaning out any blood and bodies that were left after the demonic invasion of Hosu.

"How much?" He said next. "How much... what else do you know?" Mirko took a second to collect her thoughts, figuring out how to tell him until deciding to just go with it.

"Enough to know that Daisy isn't dead." The Slayer was at full focus now, remembering his beloved pet from his days in Argent D'Nur. He reached for his hip for the charm of her foot, only for Mirko to grab it first. She looked at the charm, inspecting the foot as her own left foot twitched. "The reason I know that she isn't is because... because I... I am Daisy." She watched Izuku's reaction. He looked at her with disbelief, but also like he wanted an explanation first.

"Want proof?" Izuku nodded. "I remember a pleasant noon in Sentinel Prime, sitting on the shoulder of a man wearing that same armor while making sure I was comfortable while talking about his training under Night Sentinels. He spoke of finally making a home for himself after so long, finally meeting people that he could speak to without the fear of losing them at a moment's notice. With the happiness on his face then... it made those days were the best." She sighed, looking towards Izuku. 

His face was neutral, but she could start to see tears begin to form in his eyes as he reached a hand towards her. She accepted, allowing him to pull her into his arms as for the first time in thousands of years, Izuku Midoriya wept.

"It's really you..." He breathed out, holding her like she would disappear if he were to let go. After another minute he pulled away to wipe away his tears, the pair continuing to watch the city below with neither of then knowing how to continue the conversation from there.

"So, uh..." She said. "How was life after... after I, y'know..." The Slayer was silent, taking a moment for himself before speaking.

"I... I broke. You were one of the few things that kept me sane back then, and the day I lost you, I couldn't take it anymore. I doubled down on my rampage against the demons because... with the Sentinels, you were right, I finally found people to live with again. Losing them hurt, but losing you... you were all I had left, and when you died avenging you was my biggest motivaton after that. I could not get over that for a long time. You?" Mirko shifted in place, drawing her knees to her chest when she replied.

"Well, when I was a kid, even until recently, I've had nightmares about that day. Every time it was the same: I was torn apart over and over, limb from limb, and you were just barely too late to reach me. As a result my parents tried to stop my from being a hero, saying that I should be like a gyaru girl and become an idol or something instead since I kept suffering those dreams.”

“Even despite having to relive that pain most nights I was still motivated to keep trying to be a hero and ignore them, because I wanted to be strong like you." She let out a dry chuckle. "Ain't that a kick in the head. Me, the adult, trying to be like you."

Izuku grunted in acknowledgement. "If only ten months passed while I was gone here, then it's weird to think you were born before I was." He said.

"Yeah." Rumi responded, moving closer to Izuku. "But look at me now. That little bunny you saved all those years ago, strong enough defend herself now. I can finally keep up with you, Izuku. You don't need to be alone anymore."

With that, she leaned on his shoulder, ears flattening allowing him to lean onto her as well, tired smiles plastered on both of their faces. Companions from a world long lost to the demons, finally reunited once again.


	7. A Moment of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a moment to relax. Mirko gains a new perspective, and the Hero Course learns how to commit demon kill.

Ever since that moment on the rooftop, Izuku and Mirko were inseparable. While training Mirko would tell Izuku stories of her family life and growing up to be a hero, while Izuku told her stories of some of the strange adventures he had before finding the Night Sentinels.

"So you're telling me that you have recordings and notes in different subdimensions of Hell in that thing?" Mirko asked, leaning against a wall as Izuku delivered strikes into a reinforced sandbag. Izuku was in a black tank top and sweat shorts, his helmet still on his head. He quickly nodded before resuming his attacks.

"Hold on a moment, do you mind if I look?" She asked, and he nodded. He stepped back to remove the helmet, and Mirko folded her ears to put it on. She was then met with a list of numbers and codenames for different universes Izuku had seen while he was stuck in Hell. Looking through them showed a first person view of the slayer's experiences in that world.

"There are a lot of universe files here. And you say you've fought through all of these?" She browsed through the files, seeing names such as Brutal Doom, Project Brutality, Russian Overkill, the universes kept continuing until she saw a strange one at the very bottom of the list.

"What's this one?" Izuku looked to her as she muttered out the file name. "It says... Codename H3-N74-1. Designation: H-Doom." Izuku's eyes immediately widened as he moved to stop her, only for her to take off the helmet quickly with face bright red. Izuku did the same, as she gently pushed the helmet into his arms. "I-I, uh... um... t-that was... _interesting."_ She stuttered out. "Next time I'll ask first." Izuku put his helmet back on, resuming his practice while ignoring the chuckles of Samuel Hayden.

After that little event the rest of the internship went without issue. The pair had aided disaster relief some time after to start repairs to the city, and when not doing that Mirko taught Izuku fighting styles that would assist in both power and control when against both human and demonic enemies. Eventually the week came to a close, leaving Izuku and Mirko standing in the main lobby of her agency.

"A lot happened over the course of a week, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Izuku took off his helmet, putting it down for a second to suddenly bring her in for a hug, a move that surprised the workers occurring when Mirko returned that embrace, a smile on her face even after the embrace broke.

"You have my number in there big guy. Make sure to stay in contact with me." She said as Izuku put his helmet back on.

"Don't worry." Izuku said, a gloved fist extended and bumped. "I'll see you soon, _Daisy."_ Izuku teased, a small smile of his own under his helmet as he walked out the doors and back to UA. Mirko watched him off, maintaining her composure until she reached her room on the top floor, where she immediately crashed onto her bed with a pant.

"Dammit, why did it have to start _now?"_ Mirko groaned, feeling a heat begin to well up inside her. Her annual heat cycle was usually a few months from now, but for some reason it decided to kick it into high gear since this morning. She rolled over, taking a look at her ceiling whilst trying to purge lewd thoughts from her mind, but for some reason it all kept defaulting back to Izuku.

"Ugh, I blame that one universe I saw." She said to herself, remembering the universe. The second she opened that folder she was greeted by the first person perspective of Izuku balls deep in a female version of an imp, hand reaching into her pants as she imagined herself in the demon girl's position.

She let out a small moan as her hand reached her core, thinking about Izuku. _'Even if I wanted him, he still probably sees me as his bunny.'_ She thought, until her eyes widened.

 _'A bunny in a human body... An argent-fueled FEMALE_ _body...'_

 _'With equal stamina AND_ _a compatible reproductive system...'_ Mirko began to let out a sinister chuckle, hormones and brain uniting as her heat-fueled fantasies became even stronger. _'I told you I wouldn't leave you alone anymore Izuku, and I intend to keep that promise. Your bed's been pretty lonely too, right?'_ With that Mirko drifted off to sleep, her dreams taken over by the lustful fantasies she was now planning for the future.

**...**

The week after the internships found Izuku relaxing at his desk, listening to some of the music he had made while stuck in the Fortress of Doom. While everyone else was discussing their internships, Jirou's attention was focused on the music only because her hearing quirk was good enough to hear through his helmet's acoustics.

"Hey there, uh, Midoriya-san..." The rocker said. Izuku lowered the volume and turned to give her full attention. "I'm kinda curious. What kind of music are you into?" She asked. Izuku responded by taking off his helmet, handing it to her. "You sure?" He nodded, and just like Mina before, she put it on. Rather than be met with the technical side of the suit's internal computer, this time Jirou was met with the basic HUD, looking to the right to see an image of a vinyl record with the words _Now Playing: Super Gore Nest._ Jirou's inner musician immediately appreciated the buildup in the song, until a sound played before the first minute that caught her attention.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but ts that a pair of chords designed to sound like a shotgun pump?" She asked, hearing what she assumed was that, immediately leading into the rest of the song. Izuku nodded proudly.

"How did you get the vocals for these?"

"Some from demons, some from... earlier." He commented as she continued to listed to his song, Aizawa appearing a moment later.

"Alright class, get into your seats. I have a few important announcements to make. As a result of the recent demon attack in Hosu," Most of the class cringed at that, seeing photos of the tragedy. Izuku shook his head, saddened that demons still attacked even after the Icon's death. "Principal Nezu made two major decisions regarding this event, one of which is a group collaboration with other hero schools in the event of another attack. That is a class focusing on what is now being called Demonology, a class focusing on a more lethal application of Quirks as a means of both showing the importance of lethal force when necessary, as well as giving the next generation of heroes a proper class on the weaknesses of these creatures-" "Led by me." Samuel Hayden's voice appeared in the intercom of that room.

"Hello. My name is Samuel Hayden, I'm the companion that came with Midoriya when he returned to his homeworld here. As I, the Slayer, and your principal have access to a codex detailing the weaknesses and strategies necessary to battle demons, it is necessary for you to understand this threat so that you may prevent further casualties at their hands." The students nodded, an understanding from the Hosu event being shown while Izuku simply cracked his neck.

"We will be working to prepare and fit this class into the current schedule as soon as possible. The next announcement is not a result of Hosu, but the timing of it is. What I am describing is a dorm system, something Nezu originally planned to introduce before the start of your second year, but as a result of Hosu he decided to instate it now to ensure that students will be safe as a result of proximity to UA." The class gave various sounds of understanding. "I will be meeting with your parents before the week is over for their permission." The rest of the day was fairly simple, until it was time for foundational heroics training.

"All right! This will be a race to the other side of the city in groups of five!" All Might announced. Accorging to the list, Sero, Mina, Iida, Izuku, and Ojiro were to race first, the rest of the class already askign themselves who would win.

"My money's on Sero. He's basically built for this!" Kaminari said.

"Sure, but Mina's acid control now made her mobility much greater." Kirishima countered.

"To be quite honest, even with Sero and Iida there I believe Midoriya has the highest chance of success."

"I see your point, but even with all he showed before I still think Iida runs faster."

"The only reason I say this is because his internship was with Mirko, and with the way she is I'm sure she was able to teach him a few new tricks."

The mentioned students were standing at the ready, Izuku standing ready in his classic armor as the bell rang to announce the start of the race. Sero took tot he skies, Mina and Iida immediately burst forward, and Ojiro took to the walls while Izuku pulled out his Super Shotgun. He fired his meathook into a wall to shoot him forward, dashing twice before slamming his hands into a wall hard enough to stick to it. He quickly climbed up and bolted across the rooftops, kicking off of the rooftops with moves he saw Mirko use during training sessions before. He kicked off a wall into a freefall, swinging once with his meathook past Sero as he slammed into another wall, crawling his way up to another series of rooftops. He vaulted over one, jumped across a second, and leaped up to a third as he saw the final tower to climb to the top. His eyes shifted left to see Iida, Ojiro, and Sero catching up while Mina was copying his climbing by covering her fingers in acid at the base of the tower.

"I knew that shortcut was good!" Mina said to herself, beginning her ascent. She began to climb quicker as the sound of the others met her ears, along with the thundering footsteps of Midoriya rapidly approaching. At this point she was halfway to the top, but the loudest footsteps disappeared. Mina thought she was in the clear to make some more distance until she turned around, seeing Midoriya holding his rocket launcher, and aiming it towards his feet.

"What is he-" **_BOOM._** Mina's eyes widened as Izuku fired, his armor taking the brunt of the explosion and using the explosive force to do a technique she had only seen in one of Kiri's games. Using the force of the rocket jump, Izuku was able to launch himself to a higher position on the tower, gripping the metal and quickly scaling up. The surprise of watching it made Mina forget that she was still producing acid from her fingers, slowly sliding downwards and allowing Sero to pass her.

"I got this!" Sero said, quickly approaching the climbing Izuku. The slayer looked down to see him, and as a response to his approach he drew his Super Shotgun, jumping off the tower to shoot his hook at the edge and scaling up. With the others in pursuit the slayer grabbed an incoming tape strand from Sero, flinging him away as he made it to the top.

"WINNER: MIDORIYA IZUKU!!!" All Might announced, as Sero made it up, then Iida, ninishing with Mina and Ojiro.

"I knew you were fact, but what was that last move?" Mina asked.

"Mirko taught me mobility. Hell taught me rocket jumps." Izuku said, moving back towards the main group to watch the rest of the races. Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, and surprisingly Mineta were able to win their races as a result of the versatility of their powers. After that they were sitting around after class in Aizawa's classroom again, strategizing for the upcoming finals.

"I received information from upperclassmen stating that the physical exam will be against robots." Yaoyorozu said.

"That means I get to blow shit up again?" Bakugou said, grinning.

"That won't be so bad!" Mina said.

"But we should be ready just in case the staff plans something else. After Aizawa-sensei's logical ruse from before, it would only be safe to assume that another one will take place then." Iida said.

"In any case, studying and training for whatever they throw at us is essential to pass." Said Ojiro. The class nodded, breaking off for the day. Izuku took that time at home to check his arsenal and make sure his equipment was in top condition. He inspected each of his weapons, unloading and cleaning the excess demon blood off. He put on his helmet to go over one final suit diagnostic, calling Rumi afterwards.

"Hey, Rumi?"

"Yeah?" The rabbit hero sent back, almost dropping her phone into the tub with her when she her phone rang.

"You mind if I stop by tomorrow? I want to do some more practice with the fighting styles you taught me." Izuku found it a little strange to essentially be asking for things from his former pet, but he would be lying if that wasn't also an excuse to see her even after it had only been a week.

"O-Oh! Of c-course! I have tomorrow off. Come by and I'll give you a few more tips. Also, you mind giving me a hand with the Argent stuff? I need a partner to test out how much stronger I am with it."

"I'll help." The call ended, and Mirko immediately put her phone to the side as she sunk into the water. Her eyes and ears were all that was peeking out, body quaking beneath the bubbly water.

 _'Shit! I hoped he would be over there long enough for my heat to die down but he's coming over tomorrow again?! Keep your act together Rumi!'_ She thought to herself, as another voice from the corners of her mind rung out.

_'But remember the dreams you had last night? You want him here. He's your perfect mate after all.'_

_'Not now you shitty hormones! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!'_

_'I know you want to but you need him here to do that.'_

_'Not what I meant you horny waste of grey matter! Focus on helping him first!'_ She rose back up from the water, drying herself up and changing into her nightwear before laying down. She let out a sigh, getting under the covers and pulling out a body-sized carrot pillow. She snuggled up to the plush, closing her eyes. In her mind driven by the heat that fueled her lust, the pillow was replaced by the man clad in green armor.

**...**

During his exploration of the first area he found a suit similar to the one the corpse had, but the armor was green. He looked at a nearby terminal to find a description of the suit.

  
_UAC Adaptable Prototype Marine Armor_

_Armor code: E1M1_

_Description: The UAC Prototype Marine Armor is a unique variant of the regular marine suit as a result of the following features:_

_-Adaptable to body type, shrinking or growing to perfectly fit the wearer._

_-Prototype "Hammerspace" created through molecular deconstruction. The internal computer stores the object's original blueprint so that multiple heavy weapons can be contained without weight penalty to the user._

_-Amunition stored immediately fills up weapons as shots are fired, removing the need to reload all but one weapon._

_-Does not extend to the uncommon "Super Shotgun" as a result of the method used to eject the shells. As long as the weapon has a form of storing arms and ejecting shells, one bullet will be restored as fast as one is fired until the hammerspace is empty.  
_

_-Molecular deconstruction takes armor and medical packs, deconstructing them and immediately using the items to A) Reinforce the suit's existing armor, and B) Immediately administer medical aid to the wearer is injured. Ammunition and Weapons are stored inside the "Hammerspace" of the suit._

_WARNING: Current limits of the suit limit the amount of weaponry and ammunition able to be carried, both displayed within the helmet's HUD._

Izuku grabbed the suit, removing his gakuran and instead slipped on the armor in front of him, the armor shrinking until it was a perfect fit for his size.

After finding the armor, Izuku immediately was thankful for the armor and medicinal capabilities of the armor. He looked to the HUD, seeing a camera of his face, and then to a section labeled HEALTH, seeing that he was at 75%. This was a result of Izuku not knowing how to deal with these monsters, taking a few shots from the enemies as he tried to learn how to fight them. He checked around him, checking of there were any more demons in the area. He put away his pistol, the gun disappearing as he felt the texture of a shotgun's wooden grip, pulling out the gun as he walked through the exit to the next area of the base.

**...**

Izuku blinked away the memory as he appeared in front of Mirko's agency again, walking inside and hearing the sounds of someone training nearby. He made his way towards the gym, seeing Rumi hard at work again. He would call her Daisy again, but she wasn't Daisy anymore. At least, not completely. She noticed him approaching, turning red and covering her workout clothed with a jacket before greeting him.

"H-How are ya doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Mirko remembered the fantasies that replaced her nightmares for the past week, shaking her head.

"Not important. You wanted to come here for more practice, right?" Izuku nodded. "But, uh, you couldn't have done that at UA's facilities?"

"Bags aren't strong enough. Also wanted to see you." Mirko turned a bright red, looking away as she headed towards the training dummies.

"T-Then lets get started!" Mirko began to glow gold again, her discovery of her powers thanks to the Jackalope now easier to activate. Izuku came out of the locker room in a simple t-shirt and sweatshorts, getting in front of her in a battle position.

"Round two." Izuku said with a smirk, as she grinned back. With the argent in her system she was able to move twice as fast and hit twice as hard, immediately bolting towards him in a flash of gold and white. Izuku moved out of the way, a whirlwind of kicks coming his way immediately after. He ran in, stepping aside or bending around her strikes as best he could and countering as many as he could with stronger strikes. Rumi backed away after a blow to the side stopped her kicks, crouching down into a runner's position.

"Not fast enough, eh? How about this!!!" She said, eyes bursting with gold energy as she kicked off the ground, bouncing around the arena. She shot forward with a kick almost like a bold of lightning, and attempted to go for a similar move she used against the Jackalope from before. The slayer knew this, but took the hit anyways as a way to gauge her strength with argent. Each bounce was accompanied by another flying kick, each one becoming progressively faster and stronger until it looked like a group of Rumis attacking at once, leaving her in the air above her opponent.

 ** _"LUNAR ECLIPSE!!!"_** She shouted, using her move again. Izuku knew that even with the rune aerial movement was difficult, but that didn't stop him from moving out of the way of the final kick, a crater forming in the floor of her gym. Izuku landed next to her, immediately grabbing her as she tried to recover and pinning her to the floor.

"You hit hard." He said, seeing Rumi's face progressively turn red as a result of his compliment and the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt so she could feel more of his muscle pinning her down.

 _'Dontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutit- Fuck I'm thinking about it!'_ Rumi yelled in her head, Izuku growing confused by her redness. He helped her up, and she immediately backed away. He looked at her with concern, and she shook her head.

"D-Don't worry big guy. I-I'm fine." She said. In reality she was _this_ close to jumping him and forcing him to breed her a litter, the only thing stopping her being sheer force of will. "After the Hosu stuff I've been practicing more with Argent, and it really ups my game."

"Don't rely on it." He said. He wrapped one arm around her, causing confusion.

"Hey, what are you- eep!" She squeaked as he suddenly pulled her close and placed one of his hands on her head, scratching behind one of her ears the same way he used to. As she relaxed into his hold her glow of Argent Energy lessened until it was completely gone, the rabbit hero completely relaxing into Izuku's hold. Suddenly her eyes glazed over, pink hearts glowing in her irises as she suddenly looked up at the slayer. He looked down, and suddenly her arms were around his neck. Her silver hair was a mess, pure desire shown through lidded eyes and a heavy red blush. Izuku froze in pure shock as she started to close in. He could feel her breath hit him, but just before she could go all the way she returned to her senses, realizing exactly what position she was in. Her blush increased to the point that she became a tomato, backing away and running into the elevator before Izuku could even process what just happened.

 _'WHY DID I JUST DO THAAAAAT!!!!!!'_ She screamed in her head, turning around and sitting against the elevator doors. She pulled her ears over her face as the elevator rose, not moving from her spot until she almost fell from the doors opening to her room. Meanwhile, Izuku was still processing her actions, the faintest of red on his face as he remembered raw lust to rival even the greatest of demons from the other world. He made his way to the elevator, but decided to give Rumi her space for now, returning to his training just in case she came back down.

**...The Next Day...**

The next of Izuku's preparation period for finals sent him running an errand for Nezu which sent him to the Support Course. He made his way to the door, stepping back when the reinforced doors suddenly blew backwards. He pulled out his shotgun out to deal with whatever was inside, but immediately put it away when he saw Power Loader slowly stand up.

"Dammit Mei! I told you to wait!" The hero said, as a girl with pink hair walked out of the smoke.

"But my baby was _this_ close to working! With one more test I-" She froze, target eyes snapping towards Izuku's most newest suit model. "Wait. Gauntlet controlled shoulder launcher, mounted blade, internal status tracker, HAMMERSPACE STORAGE TECH?!?!" Mei started panting, reaching closer to the suit. Izuku picked her up like a child, walking into the now smoke free Support Lab and plopping her down onto a chair. "I NEED to know how you came up with all of this!!!" She said. Izuku ignored her for the moment, turning to Power Loader.

"So, what brings you to the support course Midoriya?" Power Loader asked. Izuku's visor became opaque for a moment until Power Loader got a notification on his phone. He looked at it, seeing the file that the Slayer sent.

"Ah, these are the schematics for those things Nezu needed for that new class, right?" Izuku nodded. "I'll get Mei to start assembling those later. I assure you that despite her... _enthusiasm..._ she and the support course can pump out as many of those things as you need before tomorrow." Izuku nodded, turning back to the now visible shaking girl. He snorted under his helmet, grabbing something from his hammerspace, as well as the phone from Power Loader for a moment.

"What's thi-" She froze, looking at the schematics laid out in front of her as Izuku also placed a plasma rifle he took from Phobos next to her. She took both items to the wreckage of her last baby, disassembling it at lightning speed while mumbling about ways to recreate Izuku's armor. She was strange, but seeing that she was already halfway done with one of the many, many items Nezu requested reassured him that this was a good choice.

**...Two Days Later...**

"Welcome to Demonology. I am Samuel Hayden. The Slayer and I will be your teachers for this class." Samuel Hayden's voice rung out from a speaker, as Hayden was still able to assimilate his consciousness to the technology of UA. 1A and 1B were standing together, with one Monoma Neito sneering at the former until Izuku's visor made him stop in panic.

"During the USJ incident, Thirteen was supposed to teach you all how to use your quirks in a rescue-oriented manner to prevent accidentally killing someone. This class will be the exact opposite. In the event that demons appear, this class will teach you how to use your quirks in a lethal manner to defend yourselves and others against demons, so we will be monitoring you all very closely from now on to avoid potential lethal accidents outside of this classroom." Nezu stood up on the table next to Hayden's speaker.

"I insist that you listen to this class with full attention, as ignoring these lessons will ensure that you meet a painful and early demise." Hayden said, and the students listened with full focus.

"Thanks to a combined efforts of our support courses, in just two days they were able to create perfect mechanical recreations of the demons you have seen, and even some not seen before." Nezu pulled out a small pad and pushed a button, causing panels to open up in the roads of the mock city, platforms lifting up to reveal mechanical demons made from the same materials as the Entrance Exam robots.

"Today we simply show you how to take care of these creatures. Later on you will be learning how to use your quirks to its full capacity, and in this case that means using your quirks in a lethal capacity. We will show you five demons today." The platforms closed, taking away all the demons except five, raising up more of those five.

The first shook to life, a humanoid mechanical creature in the shape of a basic zombie.

"Zombies are the most common demons, and also the weakest. If you are caught off guard they can still do significant damage, but they are slow enough that as long as you pay attention they are no issue." The mechanical zombie stumbled towards Izuku, who placed one hand on its shoulder and the other on its neck. With a small display of effort he ripped the demon open, the tear reaching its opposite side as oil splattered like blood. The floor opened to take in the zombie demon, as the next walked forward. These two still looked mostly humanoid, featuring mounted arm guns. The bald counterpart raised its left arm, bright blue light revealing a plasma shield.

"These are soldiers. These demons are also common and weak, but these ones possess some semblance of consciousness and strategy. Basic soldiers fire condensed balls of plasma from their arm guns, able to charge them for single stronger shots. The soldier robot charged up a bright blue ball of energy, firing that as Izuku who easily sidestepped. He whipped out his chainsaw, ripping the robot in half with a splatter of frayed wires, ruined metal, and more oil.

"Its alternative is the shotgun soldier. As you can tell from the name, these soldiers fire shotgun blasts from their arm cannons. Their range is much shorter than the other demons but their danger comes in the form of plasma shields. Izuku pulled out a shotgun, firing a shell at the shield only for nothing to happen. "The shields are very strong, but it has one specific weakness: Plasma." Izuku pulled out his plasma gun, firing an onslaught of blue orbs at the shield. The shield slowly became more red until...

_BOOM_

The shield burst, the demon holding it exploding in a shower of metal.

"Any demon with plasma shield is weak to this. Overload the plasma shield with more plasma to damage nearby demons."

"What if there is no access to this form of weaponry?" Reiko asked.

"In that event, it is best to try to maneuver around the demon and damage it while avoiding the shotgun." The next robot walked forward, its small frame shaking as the imp let out a mechanical growl. "This is another common enemy: the Imp. It possesses a very basic level of thought, but is much faster and more mobile than the other two." The imp robot ran to a building, claws digging into it as it climbed up a higher vantage point. Its hand glowed orange before launching a fireball at Izuku. "The imp will either launch a fireball at you from a distance, or it will rush you with its claws. To defeat it you simply have to shoot it until it dies." The imp demon jumped down and rushed at Izuku, but the Slayer fired his shotgun point blank, splattering the machine.

"Now let us move on to today's final pair of demons. These are the bigger enemies you may endure, and also some of the deadliest." The next demon that walked forward was nothing more than a hulking mass of steel. It was easily the size of a small car, its body covered in thick armor plates and spikes. This armor accentuated the demon's head, featuring two glowing eyes and a gigantic mouth filled with sharp teeth ready to tear any living being to shreds. The only part that seemed to lack this armor was the tail, starting from just a little after the head.

"This demon is known as the Pinky." Mina suddenly felt even less happy about her hero name. "And this..." A second one walked up next to the first, but in a move that surprised the students watching, this demon robot turned mostly invisible. "This is the Spectre. Both demons are capable of flipping armored transport vehicles when they charge, so it would be extremely unwise to attack it from the front. _However..."_ The machine let out a roar, charging headfirst towards Izuku. The Slayer jumped over the demon, aiming his Super Shotgun at its back and blowing out its tail with buckshot. "The back is the weakness for these two demons. The Spectre is the same, the only difference is that it is harder to detect visually." They looked at the second demon, noticing that its invisibility was not perfect. The eyes were still visible, and anything that could be seen through it was distorted by its cloaking.

"If you can freeze or immobilize it, or do anything to make it easier to see this demon, then it is much easier to take down. It still has the armored front like the previous type, but anything helps." Hayden explained. Izuku fired an ice grenade at the Spectre, revealing its mechanical frame due to the ice. He ran behind it and killed it the same way he killed the Pinky.

"For now that is all. Tomorrow we will go about and show you how to use your quirks to take them down, but keep everything we've said so far in mind. Dismissed." Nezu said.

With finals, classes, and now learning how to kill demons, the hero course students could tell that the upcoming year was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made HDOOM canon. No I am not sorry.


	8. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku gets a new gun for his collection and a class gets folded like omelettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished earlier this week, but because my birthday came up I decided to celebrate with a new post. Enjoy!

After a week of studying, training, and learning how to apply their quirks against demons, it was time for the hero class students to undergo another major change: Dorms. The Heights Alliance buildings were made for both hero classes, each outfitted with gyms, a large kitchen to fit all of them, anything the students may need while living there. It had not really been much of a challenge convincing the parents to let their children stay in dorms, giving faith that proximity to UA, as well as having Izuku living with them, would allow their children to be safe.

For the Midoriya household, that was a different story. The morning before the move saw Izuku in his room, his mother at the doorway as he was busy grabbing his things.

"You have everything?" She asked, as Izuku shoved the last of his belongings into his hammerspace. He nodded, walking up to her. "Sorry Izuku, it's just... I finally have you back after so long, and you're leaving again." She wiped away a tear as her son stood and walked to her.

"Don't cry. This time..." He put a hand on her shoulder, taking off his helmet to give her a comforting smile. "I am here." Inko hugged her son once more with a grin. He may not be near her again, but as long as he was still in her life everything would be alright.

For the course of that weekend the students of 1-A and 1-B moved in, the latter with more ease as Satou, Shoji, and Izuku were able to do heavy lifting. At the end of Sunday, 1-A was finished with their rooms, when Mina suddenly had an idea.

"Let's show off our rooms!" She suddenly announced. The class was gathered in the main lounge when she said this.

"Sounds fun." Kirishima said.

"Let's do it!" Tooru agreed. Izuku was watching from the side, nodding his head once as he stood. The rest of the class began to follow except for Bakugou, who was currently asleep.

The rooms the students had generally reflected their personalities, ranging from Mina and her overly spunky theme, to Iida's organized living space. Izuku was the only one brave enough to walk into Mineta's room, quickly walking away for a moment after exiting the room. It took the combined strength of the class to stop Izuku when they saw him walk towards them with his BFG.

They finally made it to the Slayer's room, the taller man opening the door to a group of wide-eyes students.

"How the hell did you get a room this big?" Kaminari immediately asked, seeing that it was the size of at least three rooms.

"Permission." Izuku said, before Iida could begin a rant. The room itself was almost a one to one recreation of his personal space in the Fortress of Doom.

Immediately left of the door was Izuku's two weapon racks, showing off the entirety of his arsenal. Momo walked forward wondering how to create the Ballista, while the rest were looking at the Unmakyr and the BFG with awe. 

"Such darkness..." Tokoyami breathed out whilst inspecting the barrel of melee weapons. Down the stairs led to Izuku's computer, a three-screen monitor setup with the files he took from his other computer back in his fortress. To the left of that table was his bed in place on the anvil and boulder punching bag that the original room had, and to the right was a classic record player on a table of stacked vinyl discs, and next to that a pre-quirk era vintage computer used to run two classic-style games a studio made based off of Hayden's stories. On the wall behind the computer was a small workstation, with his main suit minus the helmet standing up thanks to chains from a lift in the ceiling.

The class then saw Izuku's shelf, and both Mina and Tooru squealed.

"These things are sooo cute!!" Tooru said, looking at the figure of Izuku's current suit.

"I know these things are based off of horrifying trauma-inducing monsters that can tear people limb from limb but these things are adorable!" Mina added, holding up the figure of the Imp.

"Heh, you collect stuff like that?" Kaminari said, looking at the larger figure of Izuku on the bookshelf next to the figures. He grabbed the figure, only for more figures of that style falling out. Izuku let out the faintest of snorts under his helmet, seeing that they found his collection from Mars as well. Jirou was busy looking at the left of the figures, eyes tearing up with joy when she saw them. Three guitars hung up on the wall, each one sporting a design more unique than anything she had ever seen. The one on the left was made of demonic flesh and claws. The middle one had no main body, instead being a literal axe guitar with argent blades instead of a body. The right one was green, with a futuristic body and three red lights facing diagonally down on both sides of the pickup. Izuku walked up to her, taking down the Argent guitar while Kaminari and Mineta tried to put back the other figures from the bookshelf that fell.

Jirou grabbed the guitar, playing a few chords to realize that no amp was needed. Izuku grabbed the demonic guitar, playing a quick song. He placed both guitars back on his wall while Jirou and the class looked at him with wonder.

"Dude... I'm going to hang out with you more often now. No excuses." Izuku let out a satisfied puff of air as the class made their way back to the main area.

"Now then, I can without a doubt say that while Izuku has the coolest room, Satou wins!" Mina said.

"Hey! The food shouldn't count!"

"Why not?"

Chaos broke out, and all Izuku could do was smile. This was why he hunted demons. Seeing people happy, seeing them safe, all of that made his battle against the demons more bearable.

**...The Next Day...**

Back in demonology class, the students were still learning about the five demons from the first day of class. The biggest difference from then to now was practical application and organization.

The organization was this: The students would be randomly split into two groups for the week. During the course of a class Nezu would teach one half about other demons and their weaknesses in a classroom setting, while Hayden would take the other half to test out their classroom knowledge in the training grounds.

The students were thrust into a survival simulation, where they would have to do their best to just take out as many demon robots as they could. The only other objectives were to try and minimize structural damage, though that proved to be more difficult with the aggressive nature of the enemies.

Kaminari let out a low-power indiscriminate charge to stun the enemy soldiers, while Mineta threw his hair balls at the immobile enemies to keep them in place while Kirishima bulldozed his way through the hordes of metal.

Yaoyorozu was holding a plasma rifle thanks to Izuku lending her the schematics, firing a volley at a shield soldier to make him explode in a pile of oil and metal. She smirked when she heard the blue lights of the gun turned red, letting her know that the heat blast was ready. That noise attracted a Spectre, its roar catching her attention as it prepared to charge. The woman jumped to the side while paint flew from her arm, hurling the liquid at the invisible tank to reveal its presence. The demon turned and charged again, and in response Momo grinned. She fired the heat wave mod, causing the gun to release a cone of raw heat into the creature's back powerful enough to kill it. She used the excess boosted ammunition to charge a group of zombies and soldiers while already creating another weapon to use.

Pony was the most surprising, because even though her horns were her main quirk she was somehow able to combine her previous life with her remote horn control to shred demons. She used her horns to hold up excess ammunition for the gun in her hands, firing at any visible demons while another pair of horns stabbed into Pinkies from behind.

While the more combat-oriented students were thriving with this chance to go all out, others were being more creative with their way of demon termination. Tooru used her invisibility to sneak behind the demons and silently kill them while they were distracted, and Yui took tiny pebbles and threw them, syncing with Yanagi to form a two-person, demon-slaying catapult.

While 1-A and 1-B were training with these demons, Izuku was taking a less lethal approach. His training was practice with Mirko's fighting styles against waves of humanoid robots. While he had control, this was to ensure that even on reflex he could avoid civilian injury.

The robots he fought were equipped with a special module to measure how much force was in his strikes, immediately uploading that information to a computer read by Hayden and Nezu to show if that strike would be lethal or otherwise. He blocked an incoming punch, sending the robot flying with the back of his left fist, ducking a pipe and throwing a right uppercut that made the robot flip.

"Hm... He has a good level of control." Nezu noticed. During Izuku's exercise, only one or two strikes reached concerning levels, that being 'survivable only with immediate medical attention.' Most of his other strikes cracked bones at most, shattering them in non lethal ways at worst. He jumped over a robot using a whip to mimic a quirk, slamming his heel down to make the robot crater into the floor.

"Hey!" A feminine voice said while Izuku was in the middle of a break. He turned to the side to see Mei walking towards him, a long case in one of her hands. "Hey there Sports Festival champ." She said. "I realized that a lot of people have their eyes on you, and made something that could benefit both of us!" He raised an eyebrow as she handed him the case, opening it to reveal a gun.

It was a lever action shotgun, with no stock, a shortened barrel, and the trigger guard section of the lever removed. On the side of the receiver was an engraving with the words _Hatsume Industries_ on it. The weapon itself was a pre-quirk era classic, used in movies that still existed in the other Earth Izuku lived in. He synced the weapon to his hammerspace, and opened the lever to see that it was now filled with shells.

"It may look and act like that gun from the killer robot movie, but it also has these!" Mei lifted the foam off of the case, revealing a second layer. She grabbed the gun, and with the press of a tiny switch on the side of the reciever, the front handle and the barrel came off just like his combat shotgun.

From the second layer of the case were two alternate barrels. The first seemed to be a true 'up close and personal' weapon. The barrel was a few centimeters shorter, but on the hand guard was an integrated flamethrower linked to the trigger. He aimed at one of the nearby robots and as soon as the trigger was pulled, the shell was accompanied by a short blast of flame easily comparable to his Flame Belch. With a small smile beneath his helmet he spun the gun, racking the lever as momentum carried the cocked gun back into his hand.

"It was a challenge to make a barrel that would be able to handle consistent use of the underbarrel flame without melting, but I think I finally figured out something that works. That, and Power Loader kept grilling me since 'Dragon's Breath shells are too dangerous' or something like that." He moved the alternate barrel to his hammerspace, attaching the second one. This barrel essentially turned the gun into a lever action version of his Super Shotgun. He opened the lever to see that the second barrel also had a loaded shell, and aimed towards another robot. As if it were an old western movie, Izuku held the gun in both hands at his hip and pulled the trigger, two shells coming out every time he racked the lever. He was able to do this almost at the speed of his autoshotgun modification thanks to the design of the gun, slamming down the lever the second he fired. He placed the flaming barrel back on after a few test shots, nodding his head in thanks to the inventor.

"Now people will know that in case any demon invasions happen, they can turn to Hatsume Industries for equipment!" She said, walking away with the now empty case. Izuku looked to Hayden and Nezu, the two nodding as if they knew exactly what he wanted. The road opened up to produce a few soldiers, who immediately activated and began to attack. Izuku kept the new shotgun in his right hand, and in his left he pulled out the plasma rifle. Thanks to the design of both guns he was able to tear through the small horde of robots, unloading the plasma in his left while he spun the shotgun in his right. In a blur of bright blue energy balls, shells, and white hot fire, the robotic demons were nothing more than melted metal and wires strewn across the training facility.

"I think that's enough demonology for one day." Nezu said. On the intercom Hayden announced that class was over, cleaner drones entering the city to dispose of the scrap metal.

**...Dorms, Later...**

After a long day of studying and indiscriminate robot murder, 1-A returned to the dorms. As the students refreshed themselves after their hard work, they were surprised when they heard the sound of cooking from the kitchen since Sato was with them. They entered the room, seeing Izuku. He was wearing a simple pair of sweatpants and a black short sleeve shirt, accompanied by an apron and a chef hat on top of his helmet.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou asked. "Since when could Deku cook?"

"Actually, that brings up a question I had. What did you eat before?" Mina asked. The class turned to her while Izuku was cooking.

"That... I never thought of that. You said you were stuck in Hell, right?" Kaminari asked.

"Some worlds... had food." Izuku responded. "Other times..." He turned to them. "Pinky." Mina definitely disliked her hero name now.

"Oh god... How did that taste?" Kirishima said, holding his stomach.

"... Like dry beef." Izuku replied, resuming his cooking. After another two minutes he was finished, laying out a meal of a cheeseburger and fries for himself as he took the plate and left to his room.

They were about to ask if he could cook more, but the smell of food to their left revealed that the main dining table was loaded.

"Proceed in an orderly manner ev-" Iida had no chance to finish his sentence as eighteen blurs shoved past him, one faster than the rest when soba was spotted.

In his room, Izuku was enjoying his meal. He plugged his helmet into the computer, when a voice message from Rumi appeared.

 _"Hey Izuku. Do you want to, uh... come by after your finals? I want to talk about what happened last time."_ Izuku turned the slightest bit red when she said that, remembering what had happened then. _"Okaythanksseeyoubye!"_

The slayer let out a small hum. Making a mental note to see her after finals were finished, he then put aside his plate and got to work. Typing a sequence into his computer showed a map of Japan on the left monitor, and began a search. While he was missing his Celestial Locator from the fortress, that did not mean that he had no way to track demons. When he defeated the Nomu from the USJ he was able to gain a demonic energy signature of it, and using that led him to Jaku General Hospital. His eyes narrowed, saving the location of the hospital for now. He put back on his helmet, and Hayden appeared.

"It appears that you've found a possible source of the demonic energy." He commented. "The sooner you destroy it the sooner we can rest easy." Izuku nodded. "However, you can't just barge into a hospital searching for demons." Hayden knew that VEGA would have told him the fastest route to the hospital by now, but the slayer had other priorities at the moment. "If you just go and raid the hospital for demons now, you will put every civilian inside in more danger than they already are. I will talk with Nezu to prepare an extraction team to assist you when you leave, but for now focus on your other priorities first." Izuku sighed, pulling his hand away from his suit. Hayden had a point. However, the second he was given the go ahead, Hell would be torn asunder once again.

**...One Week Later...**

Today was the start of finals. Some were ready, others were nervous, and one was determined to finish this as soon as possible.

"Alright class. As a result of recent training as well as the other villain and demon attacks recently, UA has decided to send you all to a camp over the summer in order to go beyond with your quirk training. However." Aizawa's hair began to float. "Know this: If you fail these finals, your remedial training will be hell." Mina and Kaminari began to shake. "Now that that's out of the way, today is the written portion. You have until the end of school to finish these. You may leave if you finish early. Tomorrow is the physical, so do not slack off." Aizawa distributed the tests, and the non-panicking students quickly got to work.

The test itself wasn't incredibly difficult. It was essentially a basic exam, something Izuku relearned before the Sports Festival, but the questions were designed in a way to make the subjects applicable to hero work. After at least two hours of work, the entirety of class 1-A was done for the day.

"What do you think the physical will be like?" Yaoyorozu asked the class.

"As long as I don't need to think as hard I'm down for anything!" Mina said, falling limp on the couch.

"I have received rumors from the elder gods that we will be combating mechanical foes once again." Tokoyami said.

"Toko means that the upperclassmen said robot battles." Dark Shadow corrected.

"In any case, the introduction of demon robots means that anything goes, so we should be prepared for anything." Todoroki said.

"Doesn't matter to me. either way I'll kick ass." Bakugou growled, palms sparking with anticipation. With that the class sans Izuku made sure that everything they had was ready, as the slayer was currently in his room again. He was working on his main suit, doing a routine maintenance check. As he was working on this, another memory came back to mind...

**...**

It had been a few years since Izuku entered Hell. Fighting demons over that time had helped him develop muscles and height to survive. The Icon's challenge continued, UAC base after UAC base being filled with demons and promptly cleaned out by him. There was also that one world that was only comprised of a bus filled with Revenants... he decided to burn that memory.

Over time his opinions had changed, though his base goals remained. After seeing so many different versions of Earth fall to demons, only one common factor connected them all: The UAC experimented with something, and the result led to demonic invasions. His goals never changed. As long as he was standing, as long as he was able to kill demons, he would use that power to save others from the forces of Hell, and the UAC as well should it ever arise. But first he had to survive this challenge ahead of him. He opened up a medical kit, wrapping a claw wound on his arm and grabbing his Super Shotgun to continue his destruction.

**...**

He finished his suit maintenance, making sure that his equipment was fully prepared for the next day. He cleaned his guns again and pulled out the new weapon Mei gave him. He racked the lever, placing the unused ejected shell away and made sure that it was clean. Now that he knew that his equipment was in good condition, he was able to rest easily. No matter what UA had to throw at him tomorrow, he was ready.

**...The Next Day...**

The rest of the class, however, was not ready. As prepared as they told themselves they were, nothing could prepare them for this.

"The original plan for the physicals were to pair up students with specific issues against teachers made to push those mistakes, but the recent Demonology training has begun to iron out those issues. Instead, we have had assistance in developing a new final for you all." Aizawa explained.

"To further develop your skills both in terms of strategy and individual strengths, this is what will happen. Midoriya Izuku." The slayer walked forward at the sound of Hayden's voice. "You will play hero, while the rest of the class will play the role of villains." The students of 1-A gave various nervous looks. 

"However, there are special objectives in this event that will balance both sides. The villains are given two resources: demons and hostages. Their goal is to use whatever means necessary to prevent the Slayer from rescuing the hostages located in the center of the building, and you will be assisted by having a full arsenal of demon robots to assist. The Slayer's primary goal is to rescue the civilians, but capturing all villains will work as well. If any student kills a civilian, they will automatically fail regardless of hero or villain status".

"The villains will be given twenty minutes to prepare the building, starting... now." Hayden added, the nineteen students immediately bolting towards their test building.

"Midoriya." The slayer turned to Nezu. "I'm aware that you have the ability to easily pass this even with all of these precautions in place, so we have come up with one final challenge." Hayden let out a small laugh.

"You are only allowed two non-explosive weapons. In a hostage situation such as this, explosives will risk a building collapse, so we have decided to ban these. The two weapon limit is more for the challenge, but you may choose any two from the rest of your arsenal." Izuku nodded, his HUD showing the weapon wheel for his arsenal. He moved away the icons of the guns, leaving only two left. The plasma gun was first, as it and the modifications it used were easy to combine with his second weapon. His other choice surprisingly enough was the lever-action shotgun Mei had just given him. He would have gone with the Super Shotgun for its mobility, but the faster firerate of this weapon plus the twin barrel mod's ability to have his signature weapon's damage output without both hands for reloading made up for that lack of mobility. He attached the twin barrels to his shotgun, spinning it to rack both barrels as he held the plasma gun in his left hand.

"They're still going to lose aren't they?"

"Horribly, Principle. Horribly."

Soon the twenty minutes were up, and Izuku began his assault.

**...Inside...**

"Shoji, Jirou, do you have a signal on Midoriya's location?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Nothing on the second floor." Shoji said.

"I think I got something. Noise from the first floor side entrance!" Jirou said, unplugging her jacks from the wall. The base the students were given was a three story mall, with their main base being an extended security room on the top floor. In one corner was a group of civilian robots, each one tied up separately.

"Mineta, Sero, status."

"Distraction set!" Sero announced. Mineta would speak but Sero was the only one given a communicator as a result of some comments Mineta made about the girls during the prep phase.

"Assault ready?" Yaoyorozu called.

"I'll kick Deku's ass!"

"Ready." Bakugou and Todoroki were on the first and second floors respectively, both armed with a handful of heavy demons.

"Let's do this!" Satou and Kirishima called, both armed with two Super Heavy demons as the last defense.

"Stealth ready?"

"Ret 2 go!" Tooru announced, Tsuyu letting out a ribbit in confirmation next to her, bot backed up by a Prowler and a Spectre.

"Everyone else ready?"

"Ready!" The rest of 1-A said, each one formed into different assault squads armed with a collection of demons to aid them.

"Alright, go!"

Izuku ran through the halls of the building to find the civilians, eyes darting left and right to anticipate incoming demons. He stopped, seeing a hallway filled with sticky balls and tape. he saw a flash of Jirou's shirt on the other end of the hall just as the girl disappeared. Letting out a small hum, he turned around to find another way through, but was stopped by the sound of a wall being broken. he dashed forward, turning around to see that he had dodged the charge of a robotic Pinky.

"As much as being forced to use these fuckers pisses me off, the thought of kicking your ass makes up for all of that!" Bakugou charged alongside the Pinky. Izuku heard the slithering of a Whiplash from the trapped hallway, sighing with annoyance before jumping over the three. The result was that Bakugou flew through the hallway, and the two demon robots crashed into each other. As a result of accurate coding of demon behavior, the two robots began to infight, giving Izuku the chance to strike. In one move he dashed forward, firing a mass of buckshot into the Pinky's back as he fired his plasma gun at the Whiplash, ducking under the energy whip as he spun the shotgun to rack another two shells. He shoulder-rammed the demon, putting away his guns and splitting it in two with his chainsaw, grateful that the robots still were able to give him ammunition.

Izuku ran the other way, making his way to the main area of the mall. He heard a laugh, looking up to see Iida.

"Halt, hero! This is the end of the line for you!" He yelled in very played up villain voice.

"Prepare to meet your end!" Uraraka added, both accompanied by a group of soldiers and a Dread Knight.

"You will not make it any further than this." Todoroki slid down from an ice ramp from the second floor, both sides flaring in front of Izuku. Jumping down with him were two Barons of Hell. Three Cacodemons and a Pain Elemental were in the air, Sero and Mineta on top of the latter with Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Mina atop the others. Izuku took a step backwards, noise alerting him to see Kaminari and with an Archvile. Oh boy.

Izuku drew his two guns again as the Archvile let out a mechanical roar to boost every demon sans the Barons. He heard Kaminari begin to discharge, jumping to the side and firing his shotgun at the Archvile to stun it for a moment. Since he had no explosives this time this was going to be a bit tougher than other battles. He charged the Archvile, jumping high enough to land with its face under his boot. He stomped down twice, the sound of crunching metal ringing amongst the students and metal roars as he fired his shotgun point-blank. Seeing the metal skull splatter, he jumped away from a pool of acid that splashed where he was just standing. He racked his shotgun, running forward as a wave of ice met him. He rammed through, powering through the fire to deliver a left hook that sent Todoroki stumbling backwards. While he stumbled he sent forward a large wave of ice, Izuku dashing away as it mad its way towards the four in the air. The demonic robots dodged, the speed of the Pain Elemental dropping Mineta.

"This is my chance! If I beat you Yaoyoroppai will surely gimme some sugar!" Mineta said, throwing hair balls as he fell. Izuku fired a set of shells and plasma rounds into one of the barons, dashing backwards when he heard Mineta's yell. He dashed away from the balls, and let out a small breath as he saw one Baron get stuck for a quick moment. With that moment he jumped into the air, and in the grape boy's eyes was pure fear as he saw everything in slow motion. In a move that made even Yaoyorozu cringe, Izuku flipped once during his jump and just as Mineta fell in front of him, he extended both legs in a dropkick that caused the boy to slam into a wall hard enough to completely destroy a wall.

"Ouch." Mina said, dropping acid from her flying mount. Izuku saw a shadow cover him, and dashed forward to dodge a Baron's slam. The acid landed on it, the sticky balls Mineta dropped earlier keeping it in place long enough for Izuku to finish it off with is Doomblade. The second Baron came forward, flanked by a collection of Lost Souls. With this assault was Sero, swinging down for a kick of his own.

"No hard feelings!" Sero said. Izuku ran forward, firing a plasma ball that burnt Sero's tape. The boy shot out another line of tape to catch himself, but that was caught by Izuku. The slayer used the boy as a wrecking ball, spinning him twice and launching him away. Todoroki had recovered by then, but before he could activate his quirk Sero crashed into him, both boys out of the fight instantly. Tokoyami jumped down with Dark Shadow, the latter covering the former as armor. Izuku switched to his flaming barrel while blowing up a cluster of soldiers with a salvo of plasma to a shield. He sawed a zombie in half, collecting the ammo as Tokoyami pressed on.

"Feel the power of true darkness!" Tokoyami said.

"Translation: We're gonna kick your ass this time!" Dark Shadow corrected. The pair charged, claws swiping left and right as he saw the Dread Knight drop from the second floor.

The slayer fired an ice grenade, temporarily immobilizing it to focus on Tokoyami.

Another claw came at him, but Izuku was able to swat it aside. Before he could counter he had to retreat since the Dread Knight broke free from its ice.

"Fire!" Mina announced, as their Cacodemons fired blasts of energy at Izuku. Both remaining riders fired a wave of acid and a light beam as well, the beam hitting Izuku while he was dodging the rest of the aerial attacks.

To try to solve the issue of having to fight on two fronts Izuku aimed to the sky, using his plasma gun in small bursts to force the demons to dodge, and as a result Aoyama fell from the sky. The slayer jumped up and caught him out of the air by his armor's collar.

"Thank you monsieu-" Aoyama had no chance to finish his sentence. Izuku held the boy above his head in both arms, and Aoyama's eyes widened. As if he was a basketball the Slayer dunked him onto the ground, the boy's cape splashing around the fabulous knight as he formed a small crater. "Owie..." Izuku fired a shotgun blast at the Dread Knight, racking his shotgun while continuing to shoot at it with his plasma gun. He let loose a low-power heat wave at Tokoyami, knowing that Dark shadow would protect the boy. Using that moment of weakness Izuku kicked one of Tokoyami's legs out from under him and slammed a right fist into the boy's head to knock him out. He heard the Dread Knight jump, but before it could land Izuku blew out its body with his shotgun, leaving only the oil and metallic limbs to land back down. He put away his guns and started to climb up Todoroki's ice wall towards the remaining three students.

"We need some help here!" Mina said, as Iida carried off Uraraka away.

"As long as we have the hostages we just need to stop him from reaching them!" Momo announced. The rest of the class had returned to the security room, except for Bakugou, Mina, and the unconscious students.

"If Bakugou can distract him long enough we can get Stealth squad to cuff him." Shoji said.

"True. He'll want a fight no matter what. You hear that?"

"Got it!" Tsuyu and Hagakure said. Both made their way to the second floor, and Tsuyu sent out the Prowler drone, who disappeared rather than teleported as it made its way towards Izuku, who was currently looking for a way up.

They could see its faint outline, silently running forward to attack. Without even looking the slayer threw his arm back, grabbing the invisible Prowler by the neck and ripping its head off with a quick pull upwards. He looked back where Tooru and a cloaked Tsuyu were standing, both looking at each other for a moment.

"Nope?"

"Nope, kero." They nodded, and bolted away as Izuku jumped off the railing onto Mina's Cacodemon.

"Shit."

**...Back in the Security Room...**

"Midoriya incoming!" Jirou and Shoji announced. Uraraka looked at the security cameras, seeing the flash of Izuku for just a moment before the feed cut out on the second floor.

"Crap. Kirishima, Satou, you two ready for a fight?" Iida asked, opening the door. The two boys nodded. "Good. I will assist you in taking down this simple hero!" He said, immediately returning to his villain impersonation.

"Sorry Yaomomo, but there is no way I'm going to try and fight that." Tooru said, panting.

"It's okay. We have a solid defense set up here anyways. Move away from the door, and we can set up one last trap in case he breaches." Momo activated Creation, laying down a set of toothless bear traps, land mines, and other fortifications while Jirou tracked his movements. She moved the hostages and students to the furthest corner behind a fort of tables and two final Barons. They heard the sound of the mechanical Doom Hunter activate, as well as the Marauder's grunt.

"Get ready..." Uraraka grabbed a flashbang, fingers ready at the pin.

"CRITICAL DAMAGE."

"SUGAR RU- Agh!"

"Satou-san!"

"We got this class rep!"

"Hold..."

**BOOM**

_"Hold..."_ The other eight in the room eyed the door, hearing the sound of combat and gunfire from just beyond the door. After another moment, the combat stopped. All was quiet. Too quiet. the survivors of class 1-A maintained their ready position, not breaking until the slayer entered their last stand. On the other side of the door saw Izuku lifting up his foot, kicking away some oil from the robotic skull of the Marauder. The Doom Hunter’s sledless corpse lay to the side, featuring a huge rip from the head to the middle of its chest. The three boys that joined them were in a pile. Satou and Iida were knocked out with a quick switch from real shells to rubber ones, the boys not expecting him to shoot at them so quickly after witnessing his earlier fights.

Kirishima was able to tank bullets so he slammed him into the wall, knocking him out by using the dead Doom Hunter as a club, the Marauder dying shortly after due to Izuku now having room to focus. He looked to the door, racking his shotgun with another spin. He knew they would have some sort of final defense set up by now, and after fighting through the battles he had, expected heavy resistance. The sound of an explosion made him perk up, tilting his head just enough to see Bakugou flying towards him.

"DEKU!!!!!" He roared, flying towards Izuku. "NOWHERE TO RUN THIS TIME!!!" He flew forward, holding out one palm. **"HOWITZER IMPACT!!!"** Bakugou thrust his palm forward, and the slayer smirked. Just before the impact his he dodged to the left, the blow taking out the wall and the traps that came with it.

"NOW!" Despite her traps being taken down, the woman did not falter. In response to the breach Momo immediately unloaded her minigun's rubber bullets towards the open doorway. They were at a severe disadvantage here, since their main ranged damage dealers decided to man the first line of defense. Uraraka was throwing weightless rubble while the rest were guarding the civilians. They saw a figure appear from the smoke, walking forward as the rounds bounced harmlessly off his skin. Ojiro and Hagakure rushed him, both holding capture tape. Izuku sidestepped Ojiro's strikes, pushing forward. He swat aside Hagakure as she tried to sneak a capture on him, and dashed forward when he heard Momo's gun click empty.

He leaped over their cover, seeing the civilians behind a shield of Koda, Shoji's arms, and a slab of concrete with Uraraka. At the same time Momo behind him was forming a weapon and Tsuyu was camouflaged on the ceiling. Jirou plugged into her boots while Bakugou was sparking from his palms.

"Nowhere to go Midoriya. You've lost." Jirou said, the two Baron robots recovering from the explosion and roaring. Izuku put away his guns, a move that made the students sans Bakugou smile.

In the bottom left corner of his HUD, a message appeared next to the icon of a floppy disc.

**Berserk Activated. Rip and Tear.**

Izuku grinned, the student's eyes widening as the slayer's turned red. He cracked his knuckles, immediately dashing for the nearest baron and punched its legs to make it trip. With a following right, the singular punch slammed into the demon hard enough for it to explode in a shower of metal limbs. He jumped over the attack of the second, landing on its shoulders and stomping on its head with enough force to instantly kill the demon. Izuku turned around, eyes glowing pure red, a fiery effect spilling forth as he eyed the students. He approached the civilians, punching through Uraraka's concrete shield in one move. he pushed aside the other two, seeing five civilians tied up. Still watching the 'villains' carefully, he grabbed all five and held them along his back and shoulders. He walked towards the door, and Bakugou growled.

"Damn Deku, I still haven't paid you back for the Sports Festival!" He said, aiming his left gauntlet as a pin popped out.

"Young Bakugou, refrain from using that! You will endanger your classmates if you do so!" All Might announced.

"THE DAMN EXTRAS WILL BE FINE IF THEY DODGE!!!" Bakugou screamed, pulling the pin. From his gauntlet came forth a pillar of fire, barreling towards Izuku and everyone else in his way.

The students not directly in the face of the explosion were still pushed back by the resounding force, heat piling on top of the raw energy that shook the mall to its core as it made contact with the Slayer. Smoke filled the room afterwards, revealing a balled-up Uraraka. She, Shoji, and Koda were right behing Izuku when the explosion went off, both hiding within Shoji's embrace like a shield. The three separated, noticing that they felt no heat. They looked in front of them to see Izuku standing in front of them, holding his body out as wide as possible to take the explosion. He panted, looking at his HUD to see that his armor was gone and a quick internal scan revealed that he was at half health from the blast.

"Is everyone okay?!" All Might yelled, already on his way to the scene.

"We're fine over here!" Yaoyorozu said, getting up from a metal barricade with Tsuyu right behind her.

"W-We're fine." Uraraka said. They heard medical drones appear, taking away the unconscious students downstairs. Bakugou looked back up towards Izuku, and promptly froze.

Izuku's armor had burns across the entire suit, his exposed biceps red from the burns.

_Internal Cooling System Activated_

The orange and bronze parts of Izuku's armor turned red, the spaces between his gauntlets, boots, torso, and doomblade expelling the absorbed heat in the form of fire. Even his visor turned red, giving him an almost demonic appearance as he slowly walked forward, eyes filled with murder as he approached the blond. He clenched his fists, his blade unsheathing itself in a burst of flame. He raised the blade towards Bakugou's neck, the heat from the flames licking at the skin of his throat.

"Never. Again." Izuku said, sheathing his blade. The cooling system finished, his biceps still red from the heat but the rest of his armor returned to normal. All Might appeared immediately afterwards, checking in on the students that were left in the room. He looked next to the hole that used to be a doorway, seeing that the civilian robots were thrown just out of harm's way before the blast went off.

 _'He's going to be a damn good hero someday.'_ All Might thought, carrying Bakugou away.


	9. A New Kind of Slaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where I earn that M rating with more than violence.

After the rather explosive ending to their finals, 1-A was immediately sent out to Recovery Girl to patch themselves up. The infirmary was taken up by the half of the class that fought Izuku directly, the rest suffering minor burns at best after Bakugou's stunt at the end. The ones that remained were all seated in the common room while Izuku was currently out on an errand.

"What the hell was up with Bakugou's stunt?" Jirou asked, breaking the silence that had plagued them for the past several minutes. Recovery Girl had to do a second check up on her after the first since a ringing noise persisted in her ears for several minutes after the explosion.

"That move endangered not just the civilians, but the rest of us too!" Hagakure said.

"One would think that the Sports Festival would teach caution to anyone fighting Midoriya." Yaoyorozu added. "But I must agree that Bakugou's move was a danger to everyone."

"Does anyone know what happened to him?" Kouda signed out, as the doors to the room opened, revealing Aizawa, and a grumpy Bakugou walking towards his room.

"After Bakugou Katsuki's stunt we decided to put him on house arrest for the week at the request of Hound Dog stating that 'he will fix this attitude'. Afterwards he's on thin ice to expulsion. UA does not tolerate blind endangerment of students, and the second _any_ of you think of pulling a stunt like that immediate expulsion will occur. There will be no exceptions." Aizawa said. "Now that that's out of the way: the exam. Save for Bakugou, the rest of you passed." He noticed their confused expressions, and explained. "The goal of the test was to test your cooperation against a common enemy, and for the most part you all did fairly decently. The only complaint I had is that you could have handled the civilians much better rather than keeping them in one room, but due to Midoriya's objective I understand your line of thinking. There is always room for improvement." The awake remainder of 1-A nodded as their teacher left.

"That was... something." Jirou commented.

"Speaking of Midoriya... where is he?"

**...Mirko's Agency...**

Midoriya made his way into the agency once again, wearing a simple black tank top and cargo shorts, accompanied by his helmet. He looked around, seeing Rumi leaning against the wall next to the elevator, eyeing the door. When she saw him she turned red, looking away for a moment before motioning for him to go to her. He obliged, entering the elevator to the shorter woman's penthouse at the top of the agency.

The ride up was silent, but through the visor of his helmet Izuku noticed that Mirko was acting strange. She was crossing her arms and trying to look anywhere but towards him, glimpses of red meeting his eye when he was able to see her face. For some reason her nervous behavior reminded him of one of Hell's most... unique dimensions.

**...**

Izuku landed on one knee as a portal dropped him into the next dimension. He took a moment to look around, realizing that the room was a carbon copy of the second UAC base he had found. The catch, as it was with every new universe he made it to, was that his weapons and ammo from the previous world would disappear, only leaving him with the armor and whatever starting weapon made its way to his hands to begin with. He drew a pistol, as almost every world had one, and instead of a conventional handgun this one was blue, looking more like a water gun than a handgun. Hoping that the secret was the same as the last one, he turned around to see an open area. He walked to where the chainsaw would have been, seeing...

Yep. That was a massive- Izuku shook his head, taking the weapon with him. He made his way to the two demons, seeing that instead of being soldiers, they were imps. They were also much more human in appearance, with the skin tone and the spikes being the only things that made him know they were imps. They had short red hair, and were naked. They turned around, and immediately grinned.

"Hello, _Doomguy-kun~"_ They said, surprising Izuku. The Icon of Sin was the only demon he heard talk aside from possessed soldiers, and even stranger was the fact that they spoke Japanese. He drew his gun, remembering that for some reason this world gave him a water gun.

"Relax. We're not here to kill anyone. Actually, we're one of the few non-lethal parts of Hell." One of the imps said.

"We just want one thing in exchange for passage." The other said, as both moved even closer. He raised an eyebrow, and suddenly felt something press against his armor, looking down to see both demon girls looking up at him, glowing pink hearts in their eyes.

"You've been awfully pent up thanks to non stop demon fighting, right? Why not try something... _different?"_ He felt one of them take off his helmet, gently placing it down as the other wrapped her arms around his neck. "In this world, instead of slaying the demon, you're going to be _laying_ the demon." She reached for his zipper, pulling it down as the two fell to their knees.

"What's wrong? Never had your cock sucked by a demon girl before?"

**...**

Izuku returned to reality when he heard the ding of the elevator, entering Mirko's home. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, and a single room. If he was honest she didn't have much, but from what he knew of her, it fit her post-resurrection personality well. She led him to her bedroom, pushing aside a carrot plush the same size as her as she motioned for him to come closer. He did so, and suddenly was seated on her bed with the shorter woman approaching him.

"Y'know..." She breathed out in a voice much more erotic than anything he'd heard before. "When I was resurrected, certain... _biological functions_ from my old life made its way into little old me. You might still look at me like I'm that happy little bunny from Argent D'Nur, but I'm a big girl now, and I have big. Girl. _Needs."_ She emphasized her words by sitting in his lap, one of the shoulder straps of her jumpsuit handing off a shoulder to reveal more caramel skin. "I promised I'd never make you lonely again, didn't I?" She grabbed his helmet, panting as she looked into his eyes for permission. Receiving a nod allowed her to remove it herself, getting a close look at the scars that the man had gained from his time against the demons. When she spoke, the lustful appearance remained but it was sidelined by the sudden seriousness in her voice.

"Before I learned the truth behind what made me... _me,_ growing up I had always thought that being strong enough to do everything alone was everything. After learning what led me to believe this, I... fuck this is hard to say... I'm starting to rethink that. I know that even now you're still hurting, so _please,_ let me help-" She felt one of the slayer's hands reach around her waist to pull her in closer as the other reached for the top of her head, rubbing the base of her ears affectionately.

"Rumi... I love you." Izuku said, pulling her closer into his arms. 

_Lemon Start_

Before Rumi could even process his words she felt a pair of lips meet her, and it was mind-blowing. She had not expected that, but at the same time she didn't care and proceeded to press herself further into him, both falling onto the bed. His hand around her waist loosened to lay on her lower back, while his other was massaging the back of her head, running his fingers through silky silver hair. At the same time Rumi began to rub against him, her hands entangled within his messy green hair as she pressed her core against a quickly hardening object. They broke for air and the woman grinned.

"Is that a Super Shotgun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She teased. Izuku let out a small noise of acknowledgement as she got off of him, winking as she pulled down the other strap of her leotard. The costume fell, leaving her with her stockings and a pair of black underwear. Izuku responded by pulling off his shirt, revealing the product of eons of battle. Rumi felt her mouth water slightly as her eyes saw the muscles that let Izuku pop lesser demons like grapes. Claws, teeth, and slash marks marred his skin, but that only made her enjoy the view even further since those scars meant he was able to fight and live. She kicked aside her jumpsuit and crawled over him again, pulling down his shorts at the same time so that they were both at an equal state of undress.

She moved her face closer, the pair able to feel each other's breath as they moved in once again. Izuku began to grind into her from below, feeling Rumi moan into his mouth as he pressed himself against her. While they kissed Izuku was able to sneak his tongue into her mouth, furiously tangling it against hers while placing both hands on her rear, fingers sinking into caramel cheeks. The sounds of light moans and hums filled the room for a short while, ending when Izuku broke the kiss, leaving a thin line between them. Before Rumi could say anything she felt herself move, her back against the mattress and Izuku on top. He gave her one more quick peck as he wrapped his arms around her chest, receiving a nod as he unlocked her bra. He threw the piece of clothing aside, looking down to enjoy the sight of a red-faced Rumi, as well as the sight of her breasts. She nodded, and he placed his left hand on her right breast. He heard her moans, smiling to himself as he descended onto her other breast, gently grasping the darker bud with his teeth. 

The woman beneath him threw her head back, immediately howling with pleasure as he continued to nibble at her chest, squeezing her other bud between his fingers as he kneaded the remaining breast. Not wanting to let Izuku do all the work, she tried to reach for his member, only to blush more when she remembered that even in this position, Izuku was more than a foot taller than her. She remembered another type of stimulation she had seen online, trapping his cloth-covered tower between her thighs. She moved her legs in an up and down motion, causing the Slayer to hum into her chest. After a few minutes of this treatment from both sides they separated, and Mirko grinned.

"Hey... Izuku... let's get right to it." She said. Izuku nodded, and an idea came to mind. He gave her a quick kiss to her lips, moving down to her clavicle, leaving a trail of kisses down her breasts and navel. He reached her panties, looking into her eyes when Rumi just realized what he was doing. He grabbed the waistband of her soaked underwear with his teeth, pulling the cloth down her legs in the most arousing display she had ever seen. Now able to reach him she crawled forward on the bed, gently pushing Izuku into a seated position again as she placed her hands on his underwear.

 _'Okay Rumi... you can do this. One... two... thr- HOLY SHIT!'_ She pulled the article of clothing down, eyes widening when a monster sprung loose. She knew that compared to most people she was short, but she was certain that even the largest of women would have trouble wrapping a hand around it. She licked her lips, lowering her head down. This was the beast that she had only seen glimpses of in Izuku's helmet that one time. This had taken down an entire dimension of Hell. This was a challenge, and she accepted. She shoved her tongue down Izuku's throat, rolling them down as she pushed him away. He looked down, and was welcomed to a beautiful sight.

Rumi was on her back, both of her legs bent up towards her left shoulder, clearly showing both holes to him. Izuku held his member in his left hand, gently tapping it against her ass as his other spread it open.

"Come here big guy. This little bunny sees a carrot that she _very_ much wants." Rumi said, using both hands to spread her lips open for him. Izuku smiled, bending down to meet her lips as he lifted his hips up, lining up with her entrance. Once he knew he was aligned he lowered himself down, inserting himself slowly as he entered her. As he did so Rumi screamed into his mouth, the agonizing pleasure of him spreading her insides apart filling her system.

Compared to the demons he had laid before, Rumi's entrance was the tightest he had ever been inside. Every small movement he made was met with her clenching down on him, and on the other side Mirko could feel everything. Every inch, every vein, even though he wasn't moving the very action of him being inside her pushed her to cumming right then and there. She looked down, surprised when she saw a bump starting from where they met to where her cervix was. She then felt her legs be grabbed, looking up as Izuku held her ankles. pushing her legs to both sides of her head. After another moment she was ready. 

"G-Go on Izuku... make m-my first a great one." She said. Izuku nodded, and began to pull out of her. She held onto the bed, holding onto fistfuls of her sheets as only the tip was left inside her. She saw Izuku grin, but before she could speak her entire world shook. Izuku had slammed down into her almost instantly, knocking against her womb and spreading her walls. "HAA-" She moaned out, eyes crossing as the fun began.

The room was filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh, accompanied by a chorus of grunts and moans as the couple proceeded to fuck a hole into Rumi's bed. For the better part of an hour they stayed in this position, Izuku slamming down into Rumi while Rumi was trying and failing to hold back her orgasms. She had lost count after the third, mind slowly numbing in the best way possible. Just a moment after she had felt Izuku begin to slow down, his thrusts becoming slower but even stronger, her entire being shaking with orgasmic bliss as Izuku slammed into her, grunting one last time as he came. 

"Ohshitohshitohshit IZUKU!!!" Rumi pulled on the sheets hard enough to rip them, screaming Izuku's name as he filled her womb. She had filled her to the brim and beyond, white flooding out of her and onto the sheets below. He came for a solid minute, letting go of the woman's ankles. He rolled so that she was resting on his chest, body covered in sweat as she rested on his chest. Rumi felt him still inside, when a twitch made her eyes widen.

"Izuku."

"?"

"You up for a round two?" Izuku nodded, pulling out of her to change positions.

**...**

In the office below, the workers were suddenly panicking when the building began to shake, worried that an earthquake or a massive villain was attacking. Those fears were quickly dashed, then replaced by another when they heard the sounds of pleasure their boss was making in the penthouse above. They had then decided to never talk about it, faces turning red as the workers tried and failed to return to work.

**...**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YES!!!!" Rumi screamed. She was currently in Izuku's arms, ankles up to her head again. This time Izuku was standing on the bed, arms hooked around her knees as he held the sides of her head, thrusting up into her from behind as Rumi enjoyed the ride. She howled her pleasure, cumming yet again on his length as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. 

"I-I LOVE THJIS! L-LOVE YOU!!!" As she came Izuku moved forward, placing her down into the bed while still sheathed inside her. She held her body up with her arms while her legs were spread into a perfect split as Izuku's left hand held onto the small of her back. Using that to secure himself the Slayer thrust forward, his waist slapping against her ass as he raised his right hand. He smacked her right cheek, the resounding slap causing the woman to scream as she came, the pleasure of the sex combining with the mix of pain and pleasure from the impact to her ass. This time Izuku joined the woman with an orgasm of his own.

**...**

"Nnnnh, a-ahn! More!" About another hour later, Rumi was on top. She was seated in his lap, bouncing up and down Izuku's pillar as the slayer below was holding onto her waist. She looked down, seeing him repeatedly slam into her from the outside. She was suddenly turned around, looking down to see Izuku's loving glare as he pumped up into her, bringing her down to his chest as he thrust up. By this point her mind was numb, the only thing to come from her mouth being moans or Izuku's name. He held her ass down after a few more thrusts, grinding against her walls instead of thrusting into her. 

"S-S-So good..." She mumbled, Izuku moving her hips in circles, causing them to cum once again. "M-More..." She mumbled out, giving small kisses to his chest. Izuku knew that she could only take just a little bit more, deciding to make this last round the best.

...

Mirko's back was pressed into the bed, currently being rammed down into by Izuku once more. This time was different, as rather than have her legs help up she was instead holding him in a tight embrace, arms and legs holding on for dear life as she was being obliterated down below. Her expression was of pure lust, tongue lolling out and eyes lidded but still filled with love and lust. Izuku's arms were holding onto her lower back, pushing her waist up into his movements and making sure she felt as good as possible for this final round. One final idea popped into his head, prompting Izuku's next actions. 

He thrust down into her, this time channeling the Argent Energy in his system to form green lightning from his skin, drawing forth the Argent in her system in similar ways. The clashing lightning met each other's skin, each contact sending the same emotions between them. Love, Desire, Intimacy, Comfort, Safety. Every small movement, every small kiss to Rumi's face or to Izuku's shoulders, each and every motion was accompanied by the feeling that they had each other, and nothing in or out of this world would drive them apart ever again. After another two minutes Rumi was closing in on her final orgasm, and so was Izuku. In one last move he went for her lips, teasing her by instead reaching further upwards. He then broke Rumi by finding the area at the base of her skull where her ears began and kissed it, causing the rabbit woman to scream with pleasure as the action instantly drove her to orgasm.

"I-Izuku!" She screamed out, tightening her hold on him. Rather than slow down he instead sped up, the Argent-fueled lovers slamming into each other at a magnitude that caused the neighborhood around the agency to shake as well. "CUMMING!! F-FUCK!!!!" She screamed, as Izuku threw himself down for one final, giant thrust accompanied by a tidal wave of white that flooded Mirko's already packed insides, filling her to the point that when he pulled out she looked like she was in an early pregnancy, white liquid leaking from her as Izuku pulled out. He rolled the panting woman onto his chest, throwing the torn sheets over them. He looked around, realizing the destruction that they had caused with their romp.

Anything not screwed down into the floor was now there, items and shelves scattered about. The bed itself had given in midway through, the legs shattered and the frame broken, though at the time they had not noticed. He sighed, looking down at his chest. He saw Rumi looking back up towards him, a tired smile on her face.

"Never thought I would, hah, meet someone who could out-fuck a Rabbit, hah, hah. A-Amazing." She panted out. With the last of her energy for the night she crawled up so that she was just under his chin. She pulled herself forward for one last kiss, receiving a second to her head again as they laid there together. "I really did mean that though. I do love you Izuku." She whispered, falling asleep just before Izuku could say anything. That was fine though. He had said his piece earlier, and having her here with him was more than enough. He drifted to sleep just a moment later, dreaming of bunnies and better times.

_Lemon End_

**...The Next Morning...**

The first thing Izuku saw when he woke up the next morning was white. A mess of white covered his face. He brushed it aside to reveal that it was Rumi's hair, the woman still asleep on his chest. Izuku awapped his amrs around her again, one hand on her lower back and the other gently combing through her hair in slow strokes. He heard the woman groan, eyes blinking awake as she took in her surroundings. She looked down, the hair draping her face giving her an angelic appearance as she looked down to him.

"Morning big guy." She said with a smile. "I hope we aren't busy today, because I'm pretty sure that I can't move. She shook for a second, sighing. "Yeah, nope." Izuku smiled, lifting her up into her arms. "Woah there! Where we going?" He carried her to the bathroom, a small giggle coming from Rumi as they went there to clean up.

They went downstairs after a shared bath, Rumi held in Izuku's arms as he carried her to the main lobby. She was checking out his helmet again, seeing what else he had in there as he acted as her legs for the day. They entered the lobby, and as soon as the elevator doors opened they were greeted by every member of the agency looking at them with blushes.

"What's the problem?" Rumi said, putting the helmet back onto Izuku and noticing their stares. "You all heard that, huh? Well congratulations! Crime won't stop for the day just because you heard me fuck, so get back to it!" She yelled, as everyone immediately went back to work. She leaned into Izuku's hold, snuggling against him until he sat her down onto a bench in the gym. "I'm good here Izuku." She said. "I'll just rest here for a bit until I can walk again." He nodded, but instead of leaving he instead bent closer, lifting his helmet to give one last peck to her lips.

"Love you." He said, putting his helmet back on. As he left he let out a quick puff of air as he heard her flustered cries, leaving the building to return to UA. As he was on the train back Hayden showed back up in his helmet.

"Slayer." The man said. "Nezu is currently working on assembling a force to assist you in your upcoming mission. In the meantime there is another matter that you should know about." Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I've detected a source of Argent Energy." Izuku's eyes widened. "It's not very large, but the fact that Argent Energy is there to begin with is concerning. The location I have on it is known as I-Island, which according to my research is a man made island built for scientists. I know what you are thinking, and do not worry. Thanks to your performance at the Sports Festival you are allowed access to the annual expo that is taking place this upcoming week. You also have access to a second pass for a guest of your choosing." Izuku let out a small hum of acknowledgement. He had time before the mission would begin, and finding out this source of argent energy would be a good way to pass that time. He returned to the dorms to check his arsenal, making sure that whatever happened in I-Island he would be ready for.

**...I-Island...**

Within I-Island's central tower, David Shield and his partner Sam were currently standing in front of a circular structure, a combination of science and information given to him by renown doctor Daruma Ujiko. The man had told him that they could use technology in tandem with this new demon threat's powers to discover interdimensional travel, along with a form of energy known as Argent.

"This Argent... what does it do?" David had asked him prior to beginning this experiment.

"According to my researchers, this energy could potentially be Earth-shattering!" The shorter doctor had said. "We've only been able to gain a very small portion of it, but the properties it possess are this: It can act as a long-lasting renewable energy source, able to power devices for long periods of time without the waste of producing power normally. It can heal any known diseases, even those which do not have cures. The lost important part of it is that Argent can heal any wounds, and grant strength to those under its effects. The catch is that this amazing energy source is locked, and that is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Of course! You are David Shield, world renown scientist and the head researcher of the greatest collection of minds on this planet! If anyone could develop a way to access the world where Argent comes from, it will be you!"

That conversation had led to where the two scientists are now. David and Sam had been working ever since that phone call, using a mix of demonic sigils found after demons had teleported in the USJ and Hosu incidents and modern technology. What they had created was a portal that could potentially access other worlds, though for now they had decided on this as their first test.

They had created a container that could potentially contain this energy, attached to a small crane to hold onto it to prevent unnecessary loss of human life.

"Beginning portal test in three... two... one... now!" David said, pushing a button. The portal opened, a black void surrounded by swirling red as the demonic symbols glowed with power. The crane's arm entered the portal. The lab began to shake, red lightning shooting out from the portal as raw energy began to cycle between the room and the portal for a moment until everything suddenly stopped, the crane returning and the portal closing. David walked out from behind the cover he and Sam were hiding behind to inspect the container, seeing that it was filled with a red energy.

"W... We did it. Sam!" he ran up to the shorter man, both men holding each other with excitement. _'With this and the Quirk-boosting helmet... All Might will return even stronger than ever!'_

**...Detnerat Company...**

Taking a seat at his desk was the CEO of Detnerat, known by many as Rikiya Yotsubashi. He was currently reading an article about the recent Hosu attack.

"Hm. These demons are interesting. Where did they come from? A question to ponder..." He said. It was currently after hours, with only him and some important employees still in the building. He was about to stand up and close down the building for the day, when suddenly his phone rang. "Hello! You have reached Rikiya Yotsubashi, CEO of Detnerat Company! How may I help you?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. You have a similar attitude to your father." A voice said.

"Excuse me?"

"Destro was a calm man, even though he led an organization that had ultimately failed in the end." Rikiya felt his quirk begin to activate, the stress forming a mask around his eyes.

"I do not know who you are, or how you know of my connection to my father, but know this: My organization will find you." Re-Destro growled.

"Fear not, Re-Destro. I am not here to start any fights with anyone. I simply wish to give you an offer."

"Oh? And who exactly is the one giving me this offer?"

"You may call me 'Sensei' for the time being. If I recall, the Meta Liberation Army fights to grant full free usage of quirks, or as you call them meta abilities, correct?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Now, take into account the recent attacks. Demons, quite the dangerous creatures. Eventually, should enough attacks happen, would you think that the next logical step would be to allow citizens to use their quirks in self defense against these creatures?"

"... Go on."

"Should this come to light, soon enough free quirk usage would become a reality, allowing your father's dream to finally come true. All I ask from you to make this dream a reality is to go to Jaku Hospital, and tell Daruma Ujiko that Sensei sent you to support him as a foreseeable business partner. Should everything go according to plan, you should find yourself in control of enough demons to double the population of the Hosu and USJ invasions _combined._ I will know your response." The call ended abruptly after that, leaving Re-Destro at his desk.

He took a moment to think about 'Sensei's' offer, turning on his computer and quickly typing an encrypted email.

_To all members of the Meta Liberation Army,_

_Our time is at hand. The message my father, Destro, had died trying to bring forth is within our grasp. Tomorrow we head to Jaku hospital, for providing support to an individual there would bring forth the means to bring out message to reality! Come now brothers and sisters, together we shall usher forth an era of free meta abilities! Stand with us, for it is the will of Destro!_

_Your Leader and Brother-In-Arms,_

_Re-Destro  
_

He sent the message, and over a hundred thousand people that night grinned with anticipation.


	10. The Road to Hell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and a rabbit meet an inventor, attend a party, and a familiar face rises again.

The week had passed by quickly. With summer starting and there being time passing before the other nineteen students would start their training camp, Izuku had spent it doing a little bit of everything. The start of the week had him training, ironing out the kinks that had come with his previous training with Rumi. The rest of it was spent observing the chaos of his classmates and spending more time with Rumi, both in and out of bed.

Eventually that week had come to an end. Currently Izuku was seated in a plane, Rumi by his side as his guest.

"I-Island, huh?" She said. "I've gotten invited before, but never went to the expo. Too many eggheads." Izuku nodded in understanding. He put his helmet on, reading up on articles about the remote mobile island. He knew about it very well back before his journey to Hell began, but eons of not needing that information took its toll. He noted down the name of David Shield, making a mental note to find the man as he would likely know where that Argent energy was located. He saw the island start to appear in the distance, and a memory came to mind.

**...**

The first thing Izuku felt when he opened his eyes was rage. He looked around the room, and already he could feel the Argent energy all around him. He noticed that his Praetor suit was missing and that he was chained down to his sarcophagus, a possessed human quickly approaching to devour him. Rather than let that happen he ripped his arm free from the chains, smashing it's skull on his former tomb before breaking free and finishing off the other two with a nearby handgun.

He found his suit, memories returning as he placed the familiar armor on. The Betrayer's actions, The loss of Taras Nabad, and the death of the Sentinels... all of that ended as his own doing, even if he had never intended that to happen.

He went to a nearby console, hoping to see the casualties that plagued whatever facility he was in, only for that to be blocked and a call to appear.

 _"Welcome. I'm Doctor Hayden, I'm the head of this facility. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both-"_ Izuku ignored whatever else the man had to say, throwing aside the panel. This man was the director of the UAC, which time and time again had caused demonic invasions and the mass loss of human life. He spared no sympathy for anyone attempting to mess with Argent energy, much less with the amount he could feel within this facility. He exited the chamber, with two goals in mind: Set the wraiths free, and stop the production of Argent by any means necessary. He had already lost one home by it, and he wasn't going to allow any more humans to die for something they did not understand.

**...**

"Izuku!" Rumi said, returning Izuku to his current situation. "We're landing." He looked out the window again, realizing that they were beginning their descent to the island. He put his helmet back on, one arm around Rumi as they made their way down to the island itself. One smooth landing later, and the two stepped off the plane. They looked around the island, knowing that later that night would be the Hero Gala. Izuku's plan was to use that event to find David Shield, and have the man tell him where the source of Argent was.

In the meantime they had decided to pass time until later that night, exploring what the Island had to offer. They had heard the sounds of cheers nearby, seeing a large arena. He looked to Rumi, who was beaming with excitement. They went in to hear familiar explosions and the sounds of scraping metal, entering the arena to see the center act. It was a timed challenge, featuring one person fighting against an army of robots as fast as they could. Standing at the top of the mountain and cackling madly was Bakugou.

Izuku looked left to Rumi, a manic grin on her face as she turned to him. He nodded, and as soon as he did so she was gone.

"I'm the fucking best!" Bakugou roared, seeing his name on the first place spot. He stepped back down to the starting platform, walking away with a grin. He saw a flash of brown and white, accompanied by the sound of a new set of robots being reduced to nothing but scrap metal.

"W-Woah!!! In a surprise appearance, the hero Mirko arrives and takes first place in a three second sweep of the mountain!" The announcer yelled, as the hero landed back down on the starting platform.

"Mirko?" Bakugou asked, seeing the woman jump up to the railing. He blasted his way up, and a suit of armor immediately caught his attention. "DEKU!!!" He roared. The Slayer looked at him and said nothing. He only gave a small nod as he and Rumi started to walk away, only to be met with another blonde. This one was up to his chest, with loose hair and red glasses.

"Oh, hello there. You're Midoriya Izuku, correct?" She asked. He nodded. "It's an honor to meet you! I'm Melissa Shield." She introduced, and his eyes darted towards Rumi, who shared the same look as him. This was _very_ convenient.

"Mind telling us why the daughter of I-Island's head researcher is doing by herself in the middle of a battle arena?"

"DEKU!!! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK!!!" Izuku sighed, and with two small hits, caused Bakugou to fall from the railing. "FU-"

"I was showing around Un- All Might's trainee but he went off with his friends. I brought All Might to my papa for something they wouldn't tell me about and here I am!" She said, eyes focused entirely on his suit. "Would you two mind following me?" She said and the pair nodded, noting her slip-up.

**...At the Same Time...**

"So, how do you feel?" David asked, a Toshinori got out of the pod.

"I feel... better. Much better! Like I can go on for longer than before!" The hero said, lifting up his shirt. His scar was still there, but whatever David did reduced it to about half of its size, and he started to feel hungry.

"Thank goodness. Thanks to Doctor Ujiko, I was able to figure out a way to repair you with Argent, something he introduced me to after the recent demon attacks. With enough time, we can use this energy and possibly even revolutionize science as we know it!" At the mention of the energy, Toshinori became wary. He remembered Nezu and Hayden talking about it before, but he had to leave halfway through that meeting when he heard reports of a Trigger deal in the area. All he remembered was that Argent was something not to be messed with, no matter what properties it had.

"In any case, thank you for the help David. Would you mind telling me how you got your hands on this?"

"I'll tell you after the Expo, Yagi. I plan to announce it after the party. Don't you worry, It will be a night to remember!" David said. As wary as Toshinori was about all this, David was his friend, so he'd give him the benefit of the doubt for now. He needed to see how Young Togata and his friends were doing so far anyways.

**...**

While they were on their way to whatever Melissa had planned, they ran into a few more familiar faces. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Iida had come because of their family influences. Jirou and Mina were Yaoyorozu's plus ones, while Ibara appeared under the approval of a Christian hero as a representative of keeping faith even in heroism. She had addressed him as a deliverer of the Lord's word against the demons, but he couldn't bring it to tell her that he had also basically destroyed Heaven thanks to the Khan Makyr. They all sat down for a moment to discuss the upcoming party later that night, while Izuku and Rumi acted as chaperones despite every one of them being over 18. After about an hour of talking they had split, agreeing to meet up later that night for the expo.

"They're good kids." Mirko said, Izuku nodding in agreement as they entered a private lab. Melissa welcomed them in.

"This is my private lab. After I graduated from the academy Papa gave me this to do my own private research." She said, eyeing Izuku's armor once again. "Midoriya-san, would you mind if I took a look?" She asked. Izuku shrugged, taking off his helmet and handing it to her. She connected it to a keyboard, holograms appearing as screens as it showed every current feature his suit had. "This technology... it's astounding!" She said, immediately reminding Izuku of Hatsume Mei. She inspected his hammerspace for the blueprints and the stored weapons, looking at one in particular. "There's a reason I asked for you to come with me, actually." She said.

"Oh? What for?" Rumi asked, as Izuku was watching the girl work.

"May I see that flame barrel you have? Thanks." She said, inspecting the Hatsume Industries barrel for his gun. "The reason I asked for you two to follow me is because Midoriya-san inspired me." She said, confusing the two. "You see, science became my main line of business because I'm quirkless, and I decided that if I couldn't be in the field saving people, then I would work here and develop gear for heroes to do their jobs even better." Rumi nodded at that. It was a noble decision, even if she would have argued that as long as you had the strength to do it yourself anything was possible.

"And then I saw the Sports Festival, and learned that Midoriya-san was quirkless. When I learned that one of the strongest people on this planet right now has no Quirk, it gave me inspiration!" She opened a drawer, and Izuku saw the glint of metal for a second as she whipped out a set of tools. "From there on I decided to design gear for myself as well. If I could make gear safe enough to improve the hero industry, then I should be able to make gear to make it possible for quirkless people to become heroes too." She said, handing Izuku his helmet back. Izuku held the helmet, and as he looked into the visor he remembered older times, times when his dreams were filled with nothing but heroes. If he hadn't been taken into Hell that day, and if All Might had never found him, this would have seemed like the next logical step. He just didn't know if his past self would have accepted this or not.

He then remembered her words. He was fueled by divine energy, making it so that he technically wasn't quirkless anymore, but seeing Melissa's determination as she worked filled him with a hope he had not felt in a long time. He let out a small smile.

"Come on, Izuku. We need to change into our clothes for the night anyways. And for the record kid," Rumi said, standing up alongside Izuku. "With that brain of yours at work, I'm sure you'll make a good hero someday." The working woman nodded, a smile on her face as Izuku and Rumi left. They passed by a group of three made up of a shy boy, a tall blond, and a blue-haired flying girl. They met eyes with the pair for a second, entering Melissa's lab.

"Wonder what they're up to." Rumi said. Izuku shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine. Anyways, you're not ready for my dress." Rumi said with a grin. Izuku smiled back as they made their way to their hotel room. He grabbed her hand as they walked, a move that surprised but flattered the woman as they made their way back like that.

**...**

"Are you sure this will work?" A short scientist asked, overlooking a set of men. Their leader was wearing a metal mask, though if one would look closely a very small set of horns were poking out between the metal plates.

"Of course. Everything will go along just as we planned." The man said with a grin. The rest of his men dismounted their boat, opening their cases to reveal their equipment.

"Hopefully so. Now that we have that portal installed, I can finally start getting money for all of my work." The head villain looked at him.

"Of course. When we're done, you'll get _exactly_ what you deserve."

**...**

Izuku was currently standing in the lobby of the Central Tower, waiting for the others to arrive. Rumi had told him to go on early so she could prepare her surprise. He was wearing a forest green suit that did little to hide his muscular frame, the tuxedo accentuated with a black bowtie and a black lapel. He saw his classmates approach, each one in fancy outfits. Ibara's dress was the strangest one to him, since her white and red dress and gold ribbon made her look like a Makyr Angel to a very small extent. Mina had worn a dress that was purple, accentuated by gold eyeliner.

"Oh, you must be Midoriya!" He heard, turning to see the same three from earlier. "I'm Mirio Togata!" He remembered All Might talking about him before. The man was wearing a yellow suit, featuring a red arm wrap around his right hand.

"T-Tamaki Amajiki." The shy man next to him said. He was wearing a black suit and a bowtie, and trying to hide behind Mirio.

"Nejire Hado! Is it true you killed a bunch of demons? Are you immortal? Hey hey, Is it true you gave a first year in the support course a heart attack?" Izuku simply nodded to the girl in the blue dress, looking to the right of her when something caught his eye. Once it clicked in his head, his eyes widened.

It was Rumi, wearing a sparkling red dress that went down to her shins, the dress exposing cleavage but not to an extreme extent. There were slits just before her hips on both sides of the dress to reveal toned caramel thighs, and a hole at the back for her tail. She had purple gloves that reached just under her shoulders and a matching pair of heels, as well as tiny gold earrings at the base of her rabbit ears. The most drastic change from her normal appearance was her makeup. She had ruby red lipstick enhanced with purple eyeliner, and her hair was done in a way that covered her right eye, the rest of her face expressing an open-mouthed grin.

"What's up big guy? Like what you see?" She said. Seeing his reaction made the embarrassment of asking Nemuri for help with make up and finding the dress worth it, since this was the first time she had ever seen his face that red.

"Oh, there you are!" She heard, turning to see Melissa approach, carrying a briefcase. "I finished my work on that modification. You should tell me how it feels later." She said. Suddenly, Izuku narrowed his eyes, head pointing up the tower.

"This Island has cell service, right?" Jirou asked.

"Cell service should be available at every location in the island. Why?" Melissa asked.

"Service cut out." The tomboy responded. Melissa looked confused.

"Elevator's not working either. Is there a problem?" Mina asked.

"Those shouldn't be down unless the security protocol is activat-" The entrance to the expo and the doors to the outside were suddenly blocked by shutters closing around them, and the image of a man with a metal mask from inside the party appeared.

"Hello. My name is Wolfram, and we are here for something special. This broadcast is for anyone who tries to play hero." The screen shitted to the next image, causing the students to gasp and Izuku to growl. It showed the image of the tower, a light coming from one of the upper floors, where from it came demons. Demons fell from the tower like a tidal wave of red, landing or flying in front of large groups of civilians, growling at them as if awaiting the call turn them into red paste. "You try to stop our mission, and they all die."

"Get the door open!" Rumi said, and Mina nodded. She went to the door to melt it, only for the blonde to stop her.

"If we open that gate, demons will flood us and leave the villains to their plans." Melissa said.

"So what? We're stuck in here?" Jirou asked.

"Not at all. If we can't break the system, then all we have to do is get to the security room, right?" Rumi asked. Melissa nodded, and she grinned. "Great. Since I'm a pro, I hereby grant you all permission to engage. Let's move out!" She saw Izuku pull out his helmet, placing it on and throwing off his suit and tie, the clothes being replaced with his main armor. He placed the suit in his hammerspace, now wielding his lever action shotgun. Opening the case revealed an upgraded new barrel, the flamethrower being rigged instead as fuel for the chainsaw that jutted out past the barrel.

"The upgrades I put gave it the ability to open the teeth and use other materials in its stead." Melissa explained. She pushed a small button, the teeth of the saw splitting to act as slots, where she put in a sharp piece of metal for a moment, removing it after proving that it stayed. Izuku nodded and they moved out.

"The stairwell should allow us to get up to the security room without detection." Melissa said. "Let me stop in the fifth floor first. I need something special from there." They nodded, beginning their ascent.

"How many floors is this place?" Yaoyorozu asked, making running shoes for the girls except Melissa, who declined.

Once they reached the fifth floor Melissa ran to one of the special research rooms, quickly changing into an outfit hidden into one of the cases there.

When she walked out, it was like she was a new person. Rather than the blue dress she was wearing, she was instead wearing a suit of heavily modified police gear. Boots and a chest piece were connected by a blue jumpsuit, which was white along her legs. The jumpsuit itself had padding on the shoulders and a belt, holstering a large handgun and an array of black spheres.

"Let's go." She said, adjusting her gloves. They ran upwards, seeing a floor filled with plants and now also demons.

"This is the 80th floor out of two hundred, the Plant Factory." Melissa said. The students got into fighting position when an imp screeched at them, the demon lunging at Izuku. He was about to grab it by the throat for a quick finisher when two clean shots took out its head and chest. They turned to Melissa, who was holding out a revolver in a fanning position, custom made to fire three shots at once from an eighteen-barrel cylinder. Izuku nodded with approval at that as he racked his lever action, the new chainsaw mod spinning in anticipation. The demons charged, and the students immediately charged in. Todoroki froze most around him in ice, running others through with spikes or burning the ones that got too close. Jirou was using her jacks like precision blades, stabbing demons in vital areas and killing them with the following sound wave. Mina was one of the most effective demon killers of the group, since she was able to pump out acid from her exposed skin at maximum viscosity, slowing down or outright killing demons with her quirk.

Momo and Ibara functioned as a unit. Ibara would wrap demons in her vines and crush them or slam them out of the was as Yaoyorozu walked forward, firing a minigun with a belt connected to her arm. Melissa was the most surprising fighter to Izuku and Rumi. The girl wasn't nearly as fast or as strong as Izuku, but she still danced around the demons like they were nothing. Apparently her glasses contained a HUD that featured an automatic tracking feature for her to fire quick revolver shots, along with use of her other gadget. These devices, formally named "bowling bombs," functioned as grenades that locked onto targets when activated, rolling towards them and detonating upon arrival.

Izuku hooked towards a Pinky with his Super Shotgun, ripping out its tooth an using it to slit the demon's tooth. Looking at the teeth gave him an idea as he switched to his lever action.

Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki went on ahead to scout the area since the others had taken care of most of the demons already. Izuku hooked himself up to a final cacodemon, shoving his chainsaw into its eye, now armed with a full set of Pinky teeth. He saw the blue blood splatter as he kicked off of it for Rumi to appear above it, her Argent-fueled body sparking with energy as she delivered a downwards kick that made the corpse splatter, taking out the two imps that it had been launched onto. Melissa reloaded her revolver and Izuku racked a new shell, the group continuing through the tower.

**...**

"Wolfram?" The villain turned to his tech specialist, showing him footage of floor 80. "We have a group of students and Mirko approaching. They tore through the demons on the floor and are in quick pursuit."

"Mirko? Hm. This may be somewhat troubling. Let them through, but send heavier demons to slow them down. As long as we reach our objective, that's all that matters." Wolfram said, pressing a button to funnel out one human-sized demon from the portal.

_"Where is the Slayer."_

**...**

"Hey, it seems like the security system's easing up." Mina said, as the group approached a closing door that Iida had burst throughm only for them to reach a dead end.

"There's an access hatch up there that could get us through, but I don't think any of us are small enough to reach it from the outside." Melissa said. Izuku was about to pull out his rocket launcher to blow open the hatch when his instincts told him to dodge. He jumped to the side to see the trail of an argent axe, turning to see one of the traitors.

A Marauder was staring back at them, one hand holding the axe, and the other close to his shotgun.

 _"Your journey ends here Slayer."_ The demon said, a Jackalope appearing from behind him. The slayer glared behind his helmet, as he and Rumi moved forward to engage them.

"If you guys can figure out how to get that ladder down then now would be a good time!" Rumi said, parrying the Jackalope's kick with her own.

Izuku clashed with the Marauder, both fighters at odds with each other. He moved away from an axe blade and rammed him before he fired his shotgun. The Slayer ducked a swing, firing both his Super Shotgun and Ballista into the demon. The demon summoned a spirit wolf to attack the students, but the dog was destroyed by another Ballista blast. This left the two back to their game of bullfighting, as there was no other way to fight these former Sentinels.

"Come on... Come on!" Momo said, watching the fight below. With the help of Todoroki the group was elevated to the hatch, where Mina was melting the barrier open.

"WATCH OUT!" Jirou yelled, the group ducking as an axe blade came flying towards them, leaving a gash in the door where Mina's head was.

"Hold on, I have an idea." Melissa said. She saw the Slayer and Marauder in a deadlock, a shield stopping the slayer from finishing him off. Melissa threw another bowling bomb, the explosive circling around the demon to blow it up from behind. The explosion staggered it long enough for Izuku to finish it off by jamming his new shotgun barrel into its face, the pinky teeth attached tot he blade ripping its flesh to pieces before a blast of buckshot splattered the head. At the same time Rumi finished off the Jackalope, a foot slamming through its chest as it fell to the floor dead. Izuku grabbed the gauntlet with the argent shield as well as the demon's axe, climbing up the ice tower to regroup.

"That actually wasn't nearly as bad as the first time." Rumi said. Izuku nodded. The first Maurauders had been difficult to fight, but as time went on they had become more annoying to him due to their nature of hiding behind their shields. Izuku used the axe to open the grate, jumping up and helping the others rise into the next floor.

**...**

"Wolfram?"

"I'm aware. As long as we get these two to the main lab, then it doesn't matter. Just send more demons to slow them down." Wolfram said, as David remained confused. He remembered asking Sam to hire fake villains for this operation. If that really happened, then why was the island taken hostage by demons?!

Furthermore, who activated the portal while he was at the party?

**...**

"This is interesting!" Nejire said, floating above the group's heads as they had reached floor 130. As soon as they reached it the doors around them closed.

"Guys? Something's coming. A lot of somethings!" Jirou announced, and an army of security drones started to flood in towards them.

"Tamaki-kun, what did you eat today?" Mirio asked, as his body began to spark with gold energy.

"Karaage and Takoyaki from the event, and a test taste of pufferfish." He said, arms turning into tentacles.

"Let's show these first years that the 'Big Three' are made of!" Mirio said, as Nejire floated next to them. The blue-haired girl started their attack with a high power wave, pushing back the robots as Tamaki extended out his arms. The tentacles wrapped around the robots and were thrown away from the main group, only for another to appear.

"I'll take care of this!" Mirio said. Nets shot forward to capture him, but with a flash of blue the objects passed through him without even a scratch. "Now then..." His right fist glowed as he burst forward, the wrapped fist extending in a punch towards them. It did not hit, but the resounding force push them into the others, forming a pile of robots.

"We'll take care of things from here! Wheee!" Nejire cheered, charging the robots. The rest looked at each other and nodded, making their way to the wind turbines that powered the tower.

"We can split into groups and climb up from there." Melissa said. Todoroki stood next to Ibara and Jirou, rising them up on a platform of ice. Momo rode on Rumi's back as Melissa held on to Izuku, them and Mina digging into the tower and climbing up.

"Behind this wall should be a stairwell." Melissa informed them, as Mina opened it with acid. They crawled in, and Izuku extended his blade to block a blade arm.

"Get the fuck out of my-" He was then immediately frozen by Todoroki.

"No time to waste." He said.

"Papa's lab is this way!" Melissa led them to her father's lab, eyes widening when she saw the villain with her Papa and Sam, as well as the portal that was causing the demonic invasion of the island.

"Papa?" Melissa asked, startling the man.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" David asked, as the villain grinned.

"We came here to help you. W... Why is there a demon portal right there?"

"What other reason would he have other than the desire to be a villain?" The villain said. "Isn't that right Sam?"

"Sam?" David turned to the shorter scientist.

"I'm sorry David, but... if I don't get paid for all of this work, then it was all a waste of my time." Sam said.

"That little rat!" Rumi said. She saw a red blur start to barrel towards Sam and reacted, kicking away the charging Pinky before it could descend on him.

"It seems like this hero won't let you get what you deserve. No matter." He grabbed David and the metal case he was holding, aiming a gun towards his head. "Heh. You heroes are so easy. I barely did anything and you're all frozen already." Wolfram activated his quirk, trapping them all in thick chords of metal.

"Get the evac ready." He said to his associate, who nodded. He gave them one last look, and grinned. "Looks like my demons get a free meal." He left as David called for his daughter, the doors shut as the portal began to glow.

Mina began to melt herself free while Izuku and Rumi channeled Argent into themselves, the three breaking free from their bonds.

"We'll take on the villains. You think you can take out the security?" Rumi asked, as Mina and Melissa nodded. Mina already got to breaking the blonde free as the pair was already bolting towards the chopper.

They saw it ascending, and Rumi saw a Cacodemon looking at them.

"Izuku, throw me!" She said, as he saw the demon. He understood as she jumped up, the Slayer using his enhanced muscles to launch her at the demon. She kicked off of it like a platform, splattering it in a burst of blue as she flew towards the chopper as a gold blur.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" Rumi screamed, grabbing onto the chopper, shaking it. She saw David and the villain, immediately reaching for the scientist. She saw the man raise his gun at her head, and acted. She rolled onto the chopper and kicked the gun out of his hand, grabbing onto David and jumping out before he could do anything else.

"Fuck! We need that case!" Wolfram growled, jumping out of the helicopter towards them.

 _'Alright, I got him! just need to-'_ Rumi was interrupted by something slamming into her back, turning midair to see Wolfram with a pair of Gargoyle wings on his back as he snatched the case from David's arms.

"Hmm... You heroes are too damn persistent. You should leave that villain to his fate." Wolfram said as Rumi landed on the tower roof.

"He may have done wrong, but that doesn't mean I'll leave him to some shitty villains!"

Izuku drew his Super Shotgun, hooks extending. A few seconds later the doors burst open, All Might, their friends, and the Big 3 bursting forth. Even Sam was with them, though he was cuffed to ensure he did not escape.

"Nowhere to go now!" All Might yelled, as the others pulled David away from the scene. His muscle form looked healthier, less wrinkles displayed on his shadowed face ash e stood in front of the enemy.

"All Might..." Wolfram said with a grin. He pulled off his mask, revealing black horns and bone white skin just like the Marauders from Sentinel Prime. Izuku grit his teeth in response as he man opened the case, revealing a metal headpiece.

"Don't let him put it on!" David yelled as Izuku was already on his trail. Rumi charged from the other side to attack, and All Might burst forth from above.

"Way too slow heroes!" Wolfram said, as a bubble of argent energy shielded him from the pair's attacks. "Argent has a lot of uses. The one my benefactors are most curious about... I wonder what would happen if I combined quirk enhancement with raw argent energy?" everyone was immediately blown away when the headpiece went on, the man's eyes glowing bright red with power. **_"Yes... YES!!!"_** He roared, as the portal in the lower floors reacted to this power. Wolfram placed his hands on the floor, the entire top of the tower shaking as the metal started to form an all too familiar skull around the man. The portal activated, warping the entire upper part of the tower away.

**...**

"Ugh..." Melissa groaned, getting up from the floor. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was red. All around the piece of the tower they were on was surrounded by walls of flesh and blood. She drew her gun as the others slowly joined her, looking around.

"Where are we?" Jirou said.

"This is Hell?" Ibara said to herself, anger building up from simply being here as Rumi got up. She looked to Izuku, who had an expression of pure rage as he looked ahead to Wolfram. Rather, what Wolfram had become. His muscles were bulging, glowing white skin and black veins adorning his torso as he was seen wearing David's invention.

 ** _"This power... It's like I can take my quirk beyond my wildest dreams!!!"_** He looked to his hands, red electricity dancing across his skin. **_"And I have the best way to test this power by crushing THESE HEROES IN MY WAY!!!!!"_** He roared, hundreds of demons pouring from the massive goat skull made from tower pieces and flesh from the surrounding piece of Hell.

Izuku Midoriya's eyes glowed fiery green with rage. While this was not the real one, that did not matter.

The Icon of Sin roared with rage-filled glee, for it has risen once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ask why Bakugou is on the island this time even though he was punished last chapter, don’t worry. I have an explanation for that next time.


	11. ...Was Paved with Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight is finished as another takes place on the surface. A rabbit and her mate get a day to relax, and a blonde proves her strength.

Aizawa Shota was having a horrible day. It all started just before the expo, where he had the bright idea to take Katsuki Bakugou with him. His plan originally was to teach the explosive student how to work with others since that was how I-Island was able to reach its current state.

Almost immediately Bakugou had been an issue, growling at some and trying to prove that he was above others by immediately rushing to the combat event. After his run in with Midoriya, Aizawa had tied the boy up, muffled screams aggravating him until they reached the room.

"Alright Bakugou, listen up." Aizawa said, eyes glowing with Erasure. "We're going to go the the party. While we are there, you will be civil. No yelling, no talk about being above people. You are a student of UA, so I will expect you to act like it." Aizawa said, handing him his suitcase. "Go get changed. We'll be leaving for the party in half an hour."

It turns out that that half an hour was all it took for the Island to be overrun. As soon as they stepped out to head to the party, demons had started to flood the streets and keep civilians at bay. Aizawa cursed. He was definitely going to need a drink after this. A quick look showed him that the biggest threats were Pinkies and Cacodemons, better than any of the Super Heavy demons he had read about from Midoriya. He looked to Bakugou, who was sparking his palms. 

"I'll take care of the ground demons if you take care of the air threats. Under _no_ circumstances must you put civilians in danger." The teen nodded, the pair bursting out to save the civilians while the tower crew worked on the security.

**...**

Izuku's teeth were grit as he stared down Wolfram, who had taken up the original form of the Icon of Sin. The mixture of flesh and metal was almost taunting him, fist tightening as he pulled out his rocked launcher.

"Hey Izuku, you got any tips for this guy?" Rumi said as the others prepared for the upcoming battle. He took a few steps forward towards the edge of the tower piece, and as he walked it was as if Hell itself shook. He saw the demons approaching like a tidal wave, jumping down to meet their charge. They saw a Blood Punch fly forth, a shockwave of Argent and gore spilling forth as he began to do what he did best on his way to Wolfram.

"Everyone, we need to clear a path!" All Might said, looking to Mirio. Both nodded as they charged up One for All and jumped in. Rumi looked on at the horde, a massive grin on her face as she let loose Argent, jumping into the air with enough force to break the ground under her.

"Everyone else, let's make sure that the tower's still standing!" Melissa commanded, drawing her revolver and a bowling bomb. She saw an imp approach, blasting it in the head with her gun while Momo created a mounted gun. Nejire took to the skies again, while the others prepared their quirks like weapons to fight.

Izuku hooked up to a Pain Elemental, stabbing its eye twice before finishing the demon off with a Super Shotgun blast. As the demon died the slayer fell through the air, landing on a Revenant and splattering its head under his boot before he hooked onto a Cacodemon towards Wolfram. In the air he pulled out his rocket launcher, firing a burst of missiles at the exposed Wolfram as he saw All Might jump past him, slamming into the demons with a wave that sent them flying. Behind him Mirio popped out of the floor to decapitate an imp, killing a Pinky with a charged kick as he fell back into the ground. Izuku heard the skull roar with pain as the rockets hit.

 ** _"JUST DIE ALREADY!!!"_** Wolfram roared, placing his hands on the skull. As he did so some of the metal around the skull disappeared, becoming an army of spikes that was launched towards the group.

"FUCK OFF!!!" Rumi countered, kicking an incoming spike, stopping it in its tracks for her to run across. Todoroki released a giant ice wave to stop the higher up ones, using his fire to melt any demons that came too close to the tower.

"Take this!" Nejire yelled, releasing a wave at a group of Gargoyles.

As this was happening, David and Sam could only watch with shock.

"I made the portal. I-I led the villains here. I-I-It's my fault we're in Hell, isn't it?" David asked himself. He saw Melissa ahead of him, taking on a Hell Knight. The demon charged, and as the girl tried to roll away she was caught by a shoulder ram that sent her rolling back.

"MELISSA!!" David screamed, as the blonde got up with a grunt. She ducked under a wide swing and fanned two shots into its head, stunning it long enough for her to roll away, and for the demon to jump at her to counter.

The woman responded to the attack by rolling under its charge. As she rolled she threw a bowling bomb, the explosive hissing as it rolled towards the Knight, exploding and staggering it. As it was staggered she ran to it, running up its back to stomp its head down to the floor with both feet, finishing it off with two final shots to the head. She took a few breaths, holding her side as she looked to the side to see her wide-eyed father. 

"Melissa... what happened to you?" He breathed out.

"I always wanted to be a hero Papa. If I can help them defeat this villain, then I'll help, no matter what." She saw a set of imps crawl up to them, reloading her revolver to charge them.

David watched his daughter take on the enemies ahead, wondering how he raised a child this strong.

During this event Izuku was having a flashback to the first time he fought the icon. Thankfully Wolfram was stuck in the wall, so attacks would work the same way as before, just with more demons and metal spikes. He jumped over another metal attack, jumping into the air and falling onto a Pinky, blowing out its back. He racked his lever action, punching through an imp and saw a Hell Knight charging along the platform, sawing it in thirds with his chainsaw and lever action shotgun.

"Need to get there faster Young Midoriya?" He heard, turning to see All Might. He nodded, and the man grinned even further.

"Let's do this!" The hero yelled. He threw Midoriya at the villain, the slayer feeling like he was shot out of another ion catapult as he rocketed towards Wolfram. As he flew through the air he shot his meathook backwards, the hook being grabbed by Rumi as she joined his flight.

"Alright asshole, the ride's over!" Rumi screamed, a Blood Punch and an empowered kick slamming into the villain. He roared in pain, and the skull screamed with him. With that was another shockwave, along with the skull shaking as it fell from the wall it was embedded in. Izuku and Rumi landed back on the tower chunk, joined by All Might and Mirio as the others prepared for whatever came next. The mass of metal formed a ball, and they watched in horror as demons ran towards the slowly forming metal skeleton, melting into the creature to become its skin as the flesh and metal created an all too familiar body.

**_"I WILL REDUCE YOU AND THE ISLAND TO ASHES!!!!!"_ **

Izuku recognized this as the Icon of Sin's Titan form, the one he had only just recently defeated. He drew his Super Shotgun and his Lever Action, as the final battle began.

**...**

Izuku ran through the halls of the final UAC facility, surrounded by hundreds of dead demons. He saw the last closed door in the building, opening it to see the massive demon from before, the skull still embedded in the same wall.

 _"Greetings, child. It has been such a long time since we have met."_ The skull said, as Izuku walked forward. He had gone through a lot since he started his journey. He lost track of how many years he was stuck there, fighting in dimension after dimension, leading to now.

 _"Do you remember our wager?"_ Izuku nodded. "Good. You have learned of the UAC, and how every single time it led to disaster. At the end of your journey, I have but a single offer to make." The Icon's eyes seemed to glow as it spoke.

"I can give you strength far beyond anything your previous world could have. Join me, and I will give you power beyond your wildest dreams." The skull spoke. Izuku responded to this offer by pulling out his Super Shotgun, and loading it with a fresh pair of shells.

As much as he developed a hatred for the UAC with their needless waste of human life thanks to their experiments, he figured out that Hell was much worse. As much as the UAC messed up, Hell would always take over as a response, destroying anything and leaving nothing. If he destroyed this demon, he could save them from any future invasions.

 _"I see. Then die as all the others before you human!"_ The Icon roared, and the demons spilled forth. Any other person would call this fight suicide, but for Izuku?

_This was only the beginning._

**...**

Izuku's eyes quickly scanned the false titan, analyzing it.

_'Titan skeleton is made of metal rather than bone, so shooting apart the body will not weaken it. Villain replaces the brain, so opening up the skull will allow for quick dispatch. Villain has a quirk that allows for metal manipulation, boosted by Argent energy and a device from the professor. Only visible metal is the tower, which he is sworn on destroying, and the skeleton itself.'_

He looked to his group, going over them as well. The Big 3 were fine, but some of the others were on their last legs. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were out from quirk overuse, and Ibara had no connection to soil or sunlight in the area. Mina, Jirou, and Melissa were still in decent condition, but lacked the tools he needed to put down this villain for good. On the other hand All Might, Mirio, and Rumi were still in good condition, and were able to enact his plan.

"What's the plan Izuku?" Rumi said, All Might and Mirio by her side.

"Open the head." Was all Izuku said, sprinting forward. The villain saw them, fist raised with metal peeking from the flesh as it swung towards them. Tamaki and Nejire took to the skies, clearing away flying demons to make room for the others to charge in.

"Melissa... help me with the portal." David said, catching his daughter's attention. "I think I can reconfigure it to take us back." They heard Wolfram scream from within his Titan shell. "Quickly!" He stood up, running to the lab alongside Melissa.

_'Sorry I got all of you in this situation, but I'm going to make things right!'_

**...**

"FUCK OFF!!!" Bakugou yelled, rocketing into the sky. On his tail was a pair of Pain Elementals, launching Lost Souls at him. He flew straight up, turning to see the incoming souls. He responded by firing an explosion to blow them away, spinning through the air as the two aerial demons flew up to attack. That was a mistake, proven by a Howitzer Impact slamming into them and raining gore onto their comrades. Down below, Aizawa was doing the best that he could. He was weaving between demons, dodging blows by using his capture gear as a makeshift meathook by snagging onto demons and slipping past them with a swing of his knife. Some civilians had not made it out after their attack, seen by the corpses that littered the street when the top of the tower had disappeared, but the survivors were able to run into buildings and away from the chaos.

Aizawa picked off smaller demons, soldiers and imps easier to kill with his knife than anything heavier, which was immediately attracted to Bakugou's noise. 

He was about to charge a soldier before it could fire a charged ball, but a force that reminded him of the Nomu slammed into him. He skid across the ground, groaning as he got up to see a Baron of Hell staring him down. At the same time Bakugou landed next to him, scratched from a few claws and demon blood staining his clothes.

"Are the civilians safe?" Aizawa asked.

"Only the ones that could run." Bakugou said. Aizawa noticed that he was a bit pale, a result of witnessing the death around him firsthand. The demons stared them down, almost taunting them as an Archvile appeared. Fire pooled around it as it raised its arms to attack, the two ready to fight as much as possible. Just before it could initiate its fire attack a giant black object turned it to paste, the two looking up to see Godzillo.

"Fear not heroes!" The giant said, tail moving to reveal the rest of the heroes from the gala. 

"FOR WE ARE HERE!!!" Demons roared as heroes charged, giving Bakugou and Aizawa the chance to finally breathe.

**...**

Back in Hell, the remaining fighters weren't in the best position at the moment. All Might was much stronger thanks to the healing, but even then with that Wolfram's titan form was incredibly powerful. Unlike the Icon Izuku had fought just before arriving, Wolfram's was instead much faster, a result of metal control allowing him to move his giant puppet much faster. Rumi and Izuku ran forward, jumping away from a fist, but instead hit by metal pillars that shot out of the fists. All Might and Mirio broke them free, the four immediately sprinting at the villain to end the fight.

"We'll lead the way!" Mirio exclaimed. The two One for All users formed craters when they jumped, shooting through the air as the titan's chest exploded with an endless number of metal spikes shooting towards them.

**_"JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!"_ **

"To face any tough situation with a smile..." All Might began, two streaks of lightning rushing forward.

"And give it everything you've got..." Mirio added, the two leaping at the monster's head with raised fists.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES A HERO!!!" They yelled together, Izuku and Rumi preparing for the opening. 

_"Double..."_

**"DETROIT..."**

**_"SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!"_** Their fists met the spikes, completely destroying the obstacles in their way as the fists met the head, causing shrapnel and scraps to scatter in a massive explosion, the two moving away as the others jumped in to finish the battle.

"OUR TURN!!!" Rumi said. She jumped in foot first, slamming against Wolfram. Now that she was standing on him she grinned, grabbing him by the waist and pulling. The sound of tearing flesh and groaning metal was music to her ears as she ripped Wolfram out of his titan, throwing him into the air. She jumped again to send the body crashing down, further removing Wolfram from countering her next strike. **_"LUNAR RISE!!!"_** She slammed a foot into his chin, sending him up into the air even higher. Wolfram was searching for a way to counter, anything metal that could be used to save him.

The meathook that lodged itself in his chest, however, was not nearly enough. He was used to pull Izuku into the air above him, the hook retracting as Izuku was above him, and for the short remainder of his existence Wolfram only saw one thing.

_Doom Eternal._

Izuku's visor hid his face, green eyes burning with rage as his right fist was cocked back. He had activated the Onslaught subroutine in his suit, his fist glowing bright purple beneath the armor plates as he let loose a Blood Punch, an ominous echo ringing forth as the blow destroyed the quirk-enhancing headgear as well as the rest of the villain's body, landing back down to the tower in a shower of the villain's blood.

"Rip. And tear." Spoke the Slayer.

"Until it is done." Rumi replied, almost on instinct as they walked away, the titan shell crashing among the fields of the damned as the group returned to David and Melissa.

**...**

In the lab, David was furiously at work. As he was busy configuring the portal, Melissa had taken up the job of defending the room from the demons that had managed to sneak inside as the others fought the main threat. She fanned out four shots to take out the knees of another Hell Knight, rolling another bomb into its mouth as she fired the last two chambers into an imp.

She was lucky Izuku had shown up when he did. Melissa was originally planning to use the tech in the Full Gauntlet to create a compounding storage, but Izuku had shown up with the blueprints for real hammerspace tech, allowing her to store her excess ammo and bombs for this battle without the weight issue. She reloaded, checking to see if the outside halls were empty. Once she confirmed this to be true, she allowed herself to take a breather as she inspected her armor. While she knew demon strength would tear it to pieces, the Knight's earlier charge was still weakened significantly from the way she designed the plates. She noticed that she was out of ammo aside from the rounds loaded in her gun, and worried about how she would take in any other demons should they appear.

"Melissa, grab the others. I can take care of things from here." David said, as his daughter nodded, running off to gather the others as fast as possible. The scientist inspected the runes he had used once again, wondering how he let this all happen as he activated the portal. As it opened he could see the island, specifically the floor just below where Wolfram had divided the tower when he sent them all here. He was about to join Melissa in gathering the others, but just before he could a yellow energy shot forth, and his eyes widened as his brain was filled with knowledge.

As Melissa and the others entered the room, the blonde rushed forth as she saw her father collapsed.

"Papa!" She screamed, turning him over. He was fine, but his eyes were still wide as he looked at Izuku.

"M-Midoriya... tell me." David said, getting up as he walked towards him slowly. "Please tell me that what I saw was wrong! TELL ME I DIDN'T USE HUMAN SOULS TO HEAL ALL MIGHT!!!" He said. Izuku wanted to punch him for even thinking of experimenting with Argent energy, but the confusion and fear in his eyes did more than Izuku ever could.

"D-Dave? What did you do?" All Might asked, also wondering what his friend had done.

Izuku looked down at the scientist and the wide-eyed group and nodded in response, remembering how the Sentinels had reacted when they learned of Nekravol and the demonization of their fallen brethren. He looked at the portal, intending on returning to the Island before explaining the source of Argent to the others, but before they could go through a voice rang from the portal.

"Hello again, Slayer." The voice said, as the portal showed what remained of Urdak. The once pristine structures were in disarray, and the sky was a mixture of black and dull blues as a result of the death of the Khan. The speaker immediately reminded Izuku of VEGA, as he had supposedly been the Father as he had learned the last time he visited the realm.

"Is... is that the Holy Father?!" Ibara asked, eyes wide as the full moon.

"One could say that I fill that role, but that is a conversation for another time. Slayer. Your actions in Urdak may have saved humanity, but at a cost. Demons are now able to travel between the dimensions freely, threatening not only your home, but all of creation with their newfound power. I require time to set up some things that will be necessary to aid you, but know that I will need your help in the near future. Be ready." The Father disappeared, the portal showing the entrance to the tower once more. Izuku nodded, reminding himself to inform Hayden of this meeting later. First, they had to get back home. He walked through the portal, looking around to see the aftermath of a battle across the island. Godzillo roared as the Gala heroes finished off the remaining demons, counting the wounded and dead civilians as the last of the demons were slain.

Aizawa appeared next to the group with a sigh, sheathing his knife as he approached.

"Of course it's you. I assume you handled the source while we were here?" Izuku nodded. "Alright then. Nezu also told me that the preparations are finished. When the camp begins, you are authorized to begin." He walked away, getting confused looks from the others.

"What was sensei talking about?" Mina asked.

"Izuku has a mission coming up that requires his particular skillset, and Nezu apparently just gave him the full okay to go." Rumi replied. "But first, I gotta hit the bath. This red dress was nice and all, but with all the blood? Not so much." The others agreed, splitting off to return to their rooms while the Island's authorities took care of Sam and the rest of the villains that caused this incident.

**...**

The next morning, the authorities on the island immediately took control of the situation. Sam was arrested for collusion with villains as well as a separate murder charge for each civilian the demons had killed. David was put on parole instead as a result of assisting against the villains, and the Island was to be closed early for repairs and funerals for the dead.

Izuku and Rumi were standing outside their plane, speaking with Melissa.

"Thank you both for helping me with the island." Melissa said.

"We gotta thank you too." Rumi said. "You helped navigate us through that tower, and even got some action of your own! I respect that." Melissa flushed red at the hero's praise, as Izuku grunted.

"Good work." Was all he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll make a good hero." The blonde could feel a tear run down her face, looking down at the revolver and the bowling bomb in her hands.

"Yeah. I think I finally have what it takes. Thank you. Both of you. Hopefully I'll see you in the field!" She said, running back to the tower to help the construction efforts.

"Hey Izuku." Rumi said, the Slayer looking to her. "That giant villain we fought last night... was it familiar? It looked like you knew that form." Izuku sighed, taking off his helmet. As they sat in their plane he placed in on her head, showing her his battle against the Icon of Sin for the duration of their flight back.

"Hey Izuku, The scientist from last night sent you a message." Rumi said, handing back the helmet after watching the battles. Izuku placed it back on, seeing an audio message.

"Hello, Midoriya. I know that our time was cut short, but I needed to tell you this. It's about the Argent energy issue. The one to tell me about it was Daruma Ujiko. After having seen your relationship with the energy and learning the truth... I can't help but think he has something he's hiding from the world. He's the head doctor of Jaku General Hospital." That was convenient. Now Izuku had a specific target in the hospital to find. "And before I leave, thank you. I've never seen Melissa so excited before. You gave her more hope than inventing ever could. For that, you have my gratitude." The message ended there. Now that he had knowledge of this, as well as the Father seeking his help in the near future, all Izuku could do was prepare himself for the challenges ahead. He felt a weight on his right arm, turning to see Rumi flopping against him.

"Don't be so tense big guy." Rumi said. "Whether it be some doctor messing with soul power of the creator of all things telling you to fight more villains, just know that I'll be with you every step of the way." He smiled at her words, leaning over to kiss her between her ears as they spent the rest of the flight home in each other's arms.

**...**

The next morning for Rumi felt like a dream. After they landed back in Japan they had returned to her agency, where she was carried back to her bed by Izuku. They had not done anything that night, she was way too tired after all of the I-Island stuff, but having Izuku to cling to as a pillow was extremely comfortable. 

When she had woken up she had noticed that she was sleeping on her mattress rather than a hulking mass of Izuku. She turned around and was about to get up when her rabbit ears picked up footsteps approaching. The door to her room opened, revealing Izuku. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and sweatpants, and in his hands was a tray. He looked to the woman, giving her a smile as she laid the tray on her lap. 

Her eyes widened as she took in the smells, looking down to see a tower of pancakes, each one looking as fluffy as a cloud and as soft as the plush under her bed that she replaced with Izuku. To top it off was a mountain of frosting dripping down the sides as well as a cluster of blueberries to finish it all off. Another sniff made her eyes widen even further, smelling it a few more times before her head darted to Izuku.

"You didn't." He simply nodded, and in response she grabbed a fork and dug in. As soon as the first bite entered her mouth her brain was filled with one thing and one thing only.

_Carrots._

"Izuku?" His head turned to her. "I fucking love you." She then proceeded to dive into her meal with the same fury she had tackled villains with before. She had been clean for weeks before this handsome bastard decided to feed her carrots, but fuck it, after the Island she deserved it dammit!

After she had destroyed the pancakes in front of her, she had decided that today she was going to spend time with Izuku. Sure they had been together for the week before the expo, but she wanted to check if a recent order of hers was ready. She had gotten up and walked towards her bathroom, looking to Izuku who was patiently sitting on her bed for when she was finished.

"What are you doing Izuku?" She asked, catching his attention. "Get over here." She said, waving for him as she entered the bathroom. With a grin on his face and a shirt being ripped in half, the Slayer walked into the bathroom where Rumi was waiting.

**...**

Walking through the doors of a support company building was Rumi and Izuku, both in casual wear. Rumi was in a simple white blouse and skinny jeans, while Izuku was in a pair of jeans and a hoodie with the logo of his helmet on the back.

"Just need to pick up something." She said to him, walking to the front counter. "Delivery for Mirko?"

"Ah yes, we finished your order." The lady behind the counter said, handing her a package. Rumi thanked her, walking away with Izuku, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something special I thought up of to help with demons." She said, and he nodded. They went back out to the city, and Rumi had an idea. "Hey Izuku, you don't really have many casual clothes, do you?" She asked, and he nodded. When he went out he usually only wore one of two outfits that he was able to get before being included to UA. Other than that he usually walked around in his different sets of armor. He nodded, and she grinned. "Then come with me! We need some more shit for you to wear, and for me to rip off of you!" He let out a light snort as she handed him her box, grabbing him by one arm and rushing to the nearest clothing store.

Once inside, Rumi immediately got to work. She checked his current clothes for his measurements, and rushed to the shelves. She grabbed two pairs of outfits, handing them to Izuku as she shoved him into a changing room.

The first was simple, but it also screamed toughness. It was a red tank top that exposed powerful muscles that had slain countless demons, tucked into a pair of jeans and black boots. The unique part of the outfit was the pouches and belt that accompanied it, featuring a gold trefoil on the buckle. Topping all of this was a pair of sunglasses hiding Izuku's eyes.

"Looks fine, but something about it screams 'hedonistic.'" Rumi said. Izuku nodded, and retreated back into the dressing room.

The second outfit looked fancier than the first, featuring a white dress shirt and brown pants. Over the outfit was a large black overcoat and matching hat that did nothing to hide his frame and give his already menacing appearance that extra kick. His eyes were hidden by the hat's brim, lifting his head slightly to reveal a single glowing eye. Rumi chuckled at his display. The outfit itself wasn't bad either, but something about it was... off. She didn't know how to respond to the idea, sending him back into the changing room to change back into his normal clothes. They decided to just grab him more casual clothes instead of anything major and left it like that.

They left the store, and as they made their way back they found a familiar face.

"Midoriya-san?" Iida asked, seeing them together.

"Aren't you that kid from the Hero Killer incident?" Rumi asked, prompting Iida to bow.

"Yes, and I would like to formally apologize! I acted in a moment of rage, and nearly lost my life for it!" He said.

"Lucky I found you then, huh? You made it out alive at least. Keep that in mind next time you try to bite off more than you can chew." She said, voice stern.

"Of course!" Iida said, now realizing the position he found Izuku and Rumi in. "Also, if I may ask, what brings you two here?"

"Shopping." Rumi said. "I had Izuku come with me to help me with a few things, that's all."

"As expected from a hero course student, helping out wherever they can! I must tell the class to follow your example!" Izuku replied by shaking his head in a 'no' motion, and pulling out an object from one of the bags in his arms.

"Midoriya-san, are you asking me to maintain secrecy of your good deeds by bribing me with _Pringles?"_ Iida asked, as Izuku nodded. "If you think that will prevent me from saying anything then you are absolutely right!" Izuku handed him the can and the boy sped off, an uncharacteristically wide grin on his face as he bolted away.

Later that night found Izuku being used as a meat pillow for Rumi again. After the day they had grabbed lunch and worked out a little before returning to her home and relaxing for the rest of the day.

"Hey Izuku, you think anyone would question why you're gone so often?" He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He said simply.

"Hmm. Yeah, that's fair. At least that means I can do this more often." Rumi snuggled into him more, feeling his arms wrap around her lower back. He saw her ears flop as the woman did the same, relaxing in his arms as sleep slowly overtook her. He kissed the top of her head, letting sleep take him as well. Soon it would be time for them to fight the demonic horde once more, but if the reward for that was more moments that allowed him to be with Rumi like this? He would go through the last few eons all over again.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku prepares for the raid, and a man and a rabbit let loose some stress before the mission begins.

The next day saw Izuku back on campus at his suit's workstation. He was doing some last minute preparations before the raid of the hospital starting in a few days, with Samuel Hayden overlooking the process.

"You said that the Father spoke through the portal to warn of your future need, correct?" Izuku nodded, disassembling the left gauntlet. He looked over each individual part of the blade, sharpening it after oiling the mechanism. He reassembled it and put on the gauntlet, seeing that it was much faster to draw than before. He placed it back onto the mount and removed the shoulder cannon to do maintenance on that next. "The part I worry more about is the villain from your recordings. For a human to be imbued with enough Argent Energy to channel power equal to the Icon of Sin... this mission must be completed as soon as possible." Hayden said as Izuku cleaned out the barrels of his launcher, placing it back on the suit. After doing some final checks he looked to the computer, which loaded up a screen of his current hammerspace. He looked to one page, and Hayden already knew what he wanted.

"Given the current materials you have access to, I can see what I can do. The raid starts in a few days, correct? It will be ready by then." Izuku let out a hum of acknowledgement, moving to his weapon wall to begin a final cleaning.

**...The Next Day...**

"I have called you all here today because of recent events that have occurred. I'm sure some of you remember I-Island seeing as it just happened." Some students in the crowd nodded. Hayden had called 1-A and 1-B together for a surprise Demonology lesson. Despite Hayden's robotic voice, they could all tell that his works were the most serious they have ever been. "The reason those villains attacked was because they wanted something specific from David Shield, but that is not what's important. What is important is the resource that the leader used to do this. This resource is known as Argent Energy, a power source that was created by a mixture of the energies of Hell and a dimension known as Urdak." The screen played, showing the outline of Izuku's visor overlooking pure darkness.

"I will warn you now. The videos I have shown you about the demons were only shown within either Earth or Mars. For some of you, this will be the first time you have seen Hell. No matter what faith you believe in, the following is what it looks like. If anyone wishes to leave they can simply do so; we will not hold it against you." Izuku nodded, Rumi by his side. She had come because she wanted to know what she and the Sentinels had died for. She dropped one of her hands, quickly feeling Izuku's latch on. She gave him a small smile before focusing on the screen as the footage of Izuku's final battles in the last world were played.

Over the course of three hours, the students were subjected to the sight of the deepest pits of Hell. They saw all: The entry of humans to Hell, the judgement of Kalibas, the soul extraction process, the demonification of the human husks after having the souls converted to Argent Energy. The students stayed, as knowing what their threats were made of would be necessary for their survival. Momo at one point had handed out buckets to everyone as seeing the gore and the tortured humans caused many to vomit. Izuku watched, and Rumi could feel his hand start to tighten. She saw his eyes, rewatching the scenes as if to say that their suffering was his fault. Rumi squeezed back, giving him a small comforting glance as they turned back to the screen. They had just finished watching him open the portal to Urdak, watching him take in the sights.

"Midoriya-san, is this heaven?" Shiozaki asked, looking at him. He quickly let go of Rumi's hand as he looked at the girl. He took a deep breath and shook his head no. She turned back tot he screen to find more answers, only for him to notice her heart break when the video showed him enter the room where the Khan Makyr was awakening the Icon.

"Holy shit Midoriya, you fought THAT?!" Mina and a few others yelled. That was the first words they had said ever since Nekravol and witnessing the Argent process. Now they were witnessing the Icon of Sin firsthand.

Izuku took a deep breath, eyes closed as he remembered the icon of sin from his own experience. The events were the same as the ones on screen, but were worth so much more. That battle was for the fate of the universe. Had he died there, the Icon would have become strong enough to devour any world with nothing more than pointing at it, able to unleash the full armies of Hell with a breath. He was happy he destroyed the beast. He looked at the class, their eyes widening as they realized the same thing. They watched the battle rage on, as Izuku use a mixture of his Crucible, his weapons, and the strongest weapons in his arsenal to make sure that the Icon would fall.

The students witnessed his final leap, breaking his blade into the monster's blade to make sure that it never rose again, as long as that blade remained.

The feed ended, as that was just before Izuku returned home. The screen turned black as he picked up his helmet, looking back to a class of students filled with fear.

"The lesson was not to scare you, students. It was to inform you of what once was. This process was shut down after the death of the Icon and the Khan Makyr, but the point is to make sure that you know what the enemy has. Argent Energy can do many great things, but the suffering that must be made to produce it was way too steep for Midoriya." Hayden said. "Keep this in mind for the future, and be extremely careful if anyone talks of Argent." They nodded, leaving the room. As Izuku saw them he noticed Shiozaki, holding a copy of the bible with a wary expression. Rumi walked forward, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know that was tough, but think of it this way. You met the Father back on the island, right?" Shiozaki nodded. "You remember how he said there was work to be done? That means that by the end of whatever he has planned, the world will be a much better place. All that means is that you don't have to stop believing, just to focus on what you believe is right. Do that and you'll be stronger than anyone else." That was Rumi's personal creed growing up. As long as she did what she thought was right, and was strong enough to do so, her dream of becoming a hero was only inevitable. After Izuku showed up that didn't change, but it instead taught her the importance of having support with the strength. The plant-haired girl smiled after that, tucking her book back into her bag and exiting the room.

She looked back to Izuku, with a smile of his own. Rumi blushed a little, walking towards him as they turned to Hayden, Nezu, and All Might.

"So about your upcoming mission." Nezu said. Izuku nodded, taking a seat. "The top ten will be there to assist you, but do you have any special requirements before the mission? It will begin the same day as the training camp." Izuku nodded.

"Endeavor Agency for any escaped demons. A team for fast civilian extraction if necessary." Izuku said.

"Me and Izuku will lead the main strike team, as we're the only ones with the strength to take on the amount of demons we expect to be there. We just need rescue teams to extract civilians as fast as possible, and the Endeavor Agency for their destructive power in case any demons get past us." Rumi added.

"Mirko, I'm not fully informed of the situation, but why is it that you're going directly with Midoriya?" Nezu asked. He definitely heard the 'Izuku' comment, and now Aizawa owes him 5000 yen.

"Why, you ask?" Rumi grinned her usual feral grin, eyes sparking with Argent energy. "Because when it comes to kicking ass, we have no equals."

**...A Few Days Later...**

It was one day before the raid on Jaku hospital. Over that period of time the heroes involved were training, making sure that they were ready for anything that would be thrown at them. Izuku and Hayden finished their little project, the green-haired man holding a box as he walked into Rumi's apartment again. He looked around, seeing that the woman was gone. He walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door before opening the door. He saw Rumi still asleep. He smiled, placing the box next to her bed. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and fixed her blanket before leaving, heading down to her training facilities. He walked up to a reinforced bag and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he channeled his anger. He felt the Argent Energy within him come forth, multiplying his already ungodly speed and strength. He got into position, and began his attack.

A flurry of punches and kicks flew forth, slamming against the reinforced sandbag with a chorus of heavy thuds. The Divinity Machine gave him the ability to never suffer exhaustion in combat, but this was more to make sure that he was properly applying the fighting styles he had learned. He threw a left hook and a right cross like a boxer, switching stances and delivering a roundhouse kick to the bag. He threw another set of punches and kicks, shifting from boxing to muay thai to even more styles as he continued to find a proper rhythm for hand to hand fighting. With the idea to throw in his own Sentinel training together with this knowledge finally gave him a good beat to work with, savage strikes being thrown with clean precision from eons of experience, layering on with the knowledge of new fighting styles.

Keeping this in mind he threw two hard jabs, sweeping low and following up with a high kick. He added a savage left with the added momentum, and grit his teeth. He focused, right arm shooting forward as he slammed a Blood Punch into the bag, hard enough to rip it from its chains. Sand spilled forth into the air and across the gym, the reinforced skin breaking under the force as the bag flew towards the other side of the room into a heap.

"Nice punch." He heard, turning to see Rumi. She was in workout clothes, a water bottle in her hand. He nodded. "Saw the box by the way. Something for tomorrow?" He nodded, grabbing a broom to sweep up the spilled sand. "Alright. Haven't opened it yet, but I'm sure that whatever you've been working on would be interesting if anything. Wanna join me?" She asked and Izuku nodded, done with cleaning the broken bag.

For the next two hours they decided to stick to the gym in her agency, going through a full body routine. The exercises they did weren't heavy, but more for them to destress before the mission tomorrow. After a cooldown period they went back up to her apartment, sharing a quick shower.

"Stay right there." Rumi said, leaving Izuku in the bathroom with nothing but the towel around his waist. After a few minutes he heard her call for him. He opened the bathroom door, and his jaw dropped.

Rumi was bent over her bed in a short-sleeved white button up with a red bow tie and green leg warmers, featuring a green skirt held up by her tail to reveal a black thong. 

"Tomorrow we have a major mission coming up, so we should make sure that we're not _distracted_ tomorrow." Rumi said, a seductive grin plastered onto her face as she eyed the Slayer. She stood up to face him, pulling her shirt down to reveal a simple black bra that was straining against her bust, as well as the two strings of her underwear that hugged hips and trailed down under her skirt. 

"Get over here big guy." She said, and he obliged. 

_Lemon Start_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips, humming into the kiss as she slowly started to move backwards. She leaned back, causing Izuku to catch himself over her. She separated for a moment and grinned again.

"Like what you see?" She said, tossing her shirt and tie to the floor. The leg warmers went next, keeping a thumb around the band of her skirt. She removed the thumb, grinning as she turned around, the tie at the back of her bra appearing in Izuku's eyes. Understanding her message he removed the tie, grabbing the garment and tossing it aside only able to see the outline of her bust as her back was pointed to him. She tilted her head back, eyes revealing her smile as she shifted downwards.

"You had me the first time, but this time _I'll_ be the one in control." Rumi said. She turned around so that her twin peaks were positioned directly over the towel around the man's waist that was slowly rising upwards. She chuckled, grabbing it and throwing it aside with the rest of her clothes. "What? Never got your dick crushed in rabbit tits before?" Rumi grabbed the pillar floating above her and pulled it downwards, enclosing it within her bust. She heard a low growl from above, letting out a proud puff of air as she began to move her chest in slow, long motions.

Izuku could only describe the sensation as agonizingly soft despite the rest of the woman's toned form. The sensation of Rumi enclosing his member within her chest accompanied by her slow movements were torturous but at the same time amazing. He shifted, moving his body so that he was fully straddling Rumi as he started to thrust into her mouth and chest. Rumi's eyes widened at the sudden change of pace, but that was quickly changed into a content look as she stared into Izuku's eyes, the feeling of her tongue swirling around his length adding to his pleasure. This continued for a few more minutes as Rumi heard Izuku's grunts continue, a final few motions from both parties leading to the woman's mouth being filled with white. She removed the rest of him from her breasts, wrapping her hands around it and milking even more out of him. With a few more gulps and a few deep breaths, Rumi opened her mouth wide for Izuku to see that she had swallowed it all. She saw him quickly harden again, eyes widening.

"Forgot that you don't have a refractory period. In that case, let's get to the fun part! Rumi said. She pushed Izuku so that he was sitting down, standing over his lap with her mound level to his neck. She dropped down, falling into a split as she immediately swallowed his member within. She let out a scream as Izuku left light kisses where her ears connected to her head, already cumming her brains out. "F-FUCK~!"

After a minute or two she was fine again, and begun to move. She bounced on his lap, every inch of him stretching her out and slamming against her cervix once more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clawed at his back as she continued to bounce in the Slayer's lap, the man responding with low growls that made her feel even better.

Izuku forgot how tight Rumi was. Considering that he was over a foot taller than her he had forgotten how much her insides squeezed on him as she moved. He leaned into her more, feeling her firm muscle press into him as he continued to shower her with affection. He grabbed her ass in both hands, fingers digging in to make her take in even more of him alongside a chorus of the woman's moaning. They continued like this for about half an hour until Izuku felt her wrap her legs around his power back, clawing even more at his back, signifying that she was close. Izuku grinned as the woman bit into his shoulder, suddenly figuring out the best way for them to reach their breaking point. He lifted her until only the tip was inside, holding her up with one hand on her ass and the other raised above his head. He quickly moved that hand to her waist to push her down, slamming into her weakest point with an added _slap_ that caused her ass to jiggle, prompting the woman to let out a muffled scream of release as she bit into his shoulder. Izuku responded by bursting in kind, filling her with a flood of white as the woman was brought to heaven and back. They stayed like that for a minute, both panting heavily afterwards.

Rumi felt herself get pulled off of Izuku, letting out small noises as she felt her insides empty and a flood begin to spill onto the sheets. She was laid down gently, feeling Izuku's length press against her stomach. The woman looked up at Izuku, a hunger in his eyes telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Izuku." He looked down, sparks of argent licking at his skin as Rumi began to kick it into high gear. The man grinned at her next words, following without a second thought.

_"Breed the Bunny."_

**...**

Tatsuma Ryuko walked into the agency, entering her more professional Ryukyuu persona as she did so. She wanted to talk to Rumi about tomorrow's raid, seeing as she and 1-A student Midoriya Izuku were the only ones who fully knew what they were going to face. She walked in, noticing that the workers seemed... off. They were still working as usual, but they were all blushing, hunched over as if to forget an embarrassing memory or action. She walked to the front desk to meet the receptionist.

"Hello." She said.

"H-Hi." The woman at the counter replied. "What brings you here, Ryukyuu-san?"

"I wanted to see if Mirko was available for a mission we have tomorrow to discuss details." The woman let out a small squeak at that, confusing the dragon.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but M-Mirko is currently unavailable."

"Really? She's usually off at this hour." The hero commented. "I'll just check upstairs real quick and see if she's here-"

"I wouldn't recommend that!" The girl suddenly said. The more she talked to her the more confused she was, but decided to press on anyways.

"Would you mind letting me know why?" The woman's response was shut out by the building suddenly shaking, as if an earthquake had decided to start right underneath the agency.

"Alright, earthquake! Everyone-" "That's not an earthquake!" The receptionist squeaked. Ryuko looked around the room to see that everyone was suddenly even redder.

"Then what's happening?" She asked, when suddenly static entered the intercom to inform them that it was on.

"Oh fuck, they're on the intercom now!" One worker yelled, the rest gaining eyes wide in fear. They had installed a microphone into Mirko's kitchen as per her orders so that she could give quick announcements to the workers below in case she had a day off or something else was happening. At this point in time they realized that it was a mistake.

The first thing Tatsuma Ryuko realized after the intercom went off was why everyone was blushing. The second was that she had never heard Rumi's voice this high-pitched in all the years she knew her.

"IZUKU! _IZUKU!!_ FUCK ME HARDER YOU HUNG BASTARD!!!!!" The rabbit moaned, her breaths followed by the sound of slapping flesh over the intercoms. As the slapping sound continued the foundations of the building continued to rock.

"You know what?" Ryukyuu said to herself, face as red as her costume. "I'll just check in with her tomorrow." She quickly scurried out the door, head filled with images of a naked green-haired man.

**...**

In the house above, it had made the last time they did it look like light roughhousing compared to them now. Izuku had Rumi bent over her kitchen counter, one of her hands holding her up accidentally on the intercom button. Her eyes were crossed and mouth open wide, pleasure coursing through her system as Izuku slammed into her from behind. Her legs weren't even touching the floor, instead flailing wildly as she continued to scream her lungs out for more. The Slayer was holding her with one hand on her stomach and another on her breasts, keeping her in the air as he rapidly pushed into her velvet walls.

"M-MORE!!!" She screamed. Izuku removed his hand from her breasts and brought it down on her ass again, feeling her tighten up as he continued to thrust into her. He pulled her up and hooked an arm under her knees, locking her in his arms as he carried her back to the bedroom, still squeezing against her walls as he walked back to the room.

**...**

"NNNGH~! F-FUCK!!! IZUKU!!!!" She screamed. Her arms gave up on her as she fell down onto the bed, being fucked in the same position they had in the kitchen. Her hair was spread out around her as the woman was clenching the mattress with her teeth, fists ripping into it as she tried to cope with the pleasure coursing through her. She heard him groan as he came into her again, the woman muffling a moan as she immediately came with him, the already wrecked sheets getting even more soaked in their juices. Izuku pulled out for a second, and she felt him flip her around. Rather than immediately enter her again he grinned, pushing the tip against her but not entering. Rumi let out a low whine, panting as she looked up to a grinning Izuku. "G-Get back in me already!" She whined, feeling Izuku push into her again. instead of entering he pushed out of her instead, making her growl when he did it again. He bent down to one of Rumi's ears, nibbling on the top of one to drive her crazy before bending down right next to it.

"Tell me what. You. Want." He said simply, pressing himself just against her core. She let out another growl, pushing her messy hair away from her face.

"I want you to _fuck_ me Izuku. I want you to slam me so hard the rest of this entire damn prefecture can hear it! Now stop talking and fucking _BREED_ ME!!!" She said, and the Slayer grinned. He channeled Argent into his system, and rather than start slow he immediately entered her at max force.

"H-HOLY SHIT!!!" Rumi screamed. Her legs immediately shot up, being grabbed as a source of leverage for Izuku to push even deeper, head pushing through into her weakest spot. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK _YES!!!!!"_ Izuku placed her legs on his shoulders, holding her by her waist as the entire neighborhood continued to shake with their movements. Rumi glowed in kind to take on this force but the man above her still made her a screaming mess, just as she wanted. For the next hour straight they were like that, Rumi bursting with orgasm after orgasm as Izuku relentlessly bred the bunny below him. 

He eventually let go of her legs, locking her in his arms as he slammed his lips onto hers. Rumi only had the mental capacity to moan and hold onto Izuku, leaving him to take dominance and roll his tongue against hers as she held onto him for dear life. Eventually Izuku felt the final blow coming, and slowed down. His slowed movements were even replaced with even more power, emptying Rumi's head of everything but the pleasure her lover was giving her every time he rammed into her cervix. On the last thrust he exploded like a fire hose, groaning with his eyes glowing a vibrant emerald in a way that was just _that_ much more arousing to Rumi as she came with a silent scream. Izuku pulled out of her, and a flood of white poured out of her core, even then still appearing like a first trimester mother with the amount Izuku had poured into her. 

He laid down next to her, covering them with the tattered remains of her sheets as he looked around the room.

The rest of the house had Rumi-shaped indents in any walls and on any surface that they could fuck on, showing him how much they had fucked in the past six hours. He let out a breath of satisfaction, feeling Rumi weakly roll onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling at the woman as he kissed the top of her head, leaning down for a second kiss to her lips as she fell asleep on his chest. Tomorrow was a major mission, but tonight was all for them. 

**...**

The following morning saw a group of heroes standing nearby Jaku hospital. 1-A would be leaving for their training camp today with the added protection of All Might, but Izuku was here with the rest of the top ten heroes for this. Izuku was standing with a group consisting of Gang Orca, Endeavor, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, Crust, Yoroi Musha, and Ryukyuu, who was blushing every time her eyes met his visor. Nearby was Endeavor's team for rescue and taking care of straggler demons. Rumi was busy with Izuku's gift while the other heroes were planning the assault.

"Send in rescue teams first, and after they clear the civilians we enter." Izuku shook his head at Jeanist's suggestion.

"What if I go in first for recon? I'm fast enough to avoid detection and fast enough to get back unharmed. I'll let you know if any rescue teams are needed or not." Izuku nodded. Edgeshot would start with recon. Crust and Gang Orca would protect the rescue teams while the rest would explore the rest of the hospital for the source of Argent Energy. He heard footsteps from behind, turning with a grin. Walking towards him was Rumi, wearing her own version of Izuku's praetor suit. The suit was white, with her symbol on the chest and a pair of boots with extra armor. It featured a shoulder cannon and a Doomblade of her own, both containing the same functions as Izuku's current suit as well. Rumi grinned as the plates on the boots moved up to reinforce her ankles and feet, revealing rows upon rows of spikes on her soles and toes like a meat tenderizer. Her helmet was in her arms, featuring two slots on the sides specifically for her ears. She placed the helmet over her head, the suit slowing red beneath the cracks of the armor as it synced with her internal biology and her Argent signature. Rumi was met with a HUD of her own, taking in the new information in her vision as she walked up to Izuku.

"Is this what it's like walking around in all that armor?" She asked. Izuku nodded, seeing Hayden in the corner of his own HUD to watch. "It feels kinda good, actually. I feel stronger." She clenched her fists, popping her knuckles as she waited for the next orders. She walked by Ryukyuu, noticing her eyes darting to and from Izuku. "I heard you showed up at the agency last night Tatsuma." She said, startling the dragon woman.

"O-Oh yeah. I did. You were... busy, so I decided to leave." Rumi grinned under her helmet.

"You know, as much of a rabbit as I am, Izuku still has... _troubles."_ She said, confusing the dragon.

"Troubles?"

"Do you know how hard it is to satisfy a man with limitless stamina? It's amazing, but every time we finish he looks like he can go for even longer."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Ryuko's face was red, the grinning rabbit pushing on.

"I just wanted you to know. After the mission's over, I want to talk to you about something." She said. Ryuko saw her walking away, letting out a deep sigh. She looked towards Izuku, holding his helmet in one arm while having a small conversation with Edgeshot, the hero nodding before turning into his folded form and darting into the hospital.

_'Well, he is certainly cute... Wait!'_ The woman shook her head, deciding to think about this later.

"And now we wait." Crust said. He and the other heroes stood in preparation as Izuku and Rumi stood at the front, the Slayer donning his helmet.

"It is time." Hayden said. "Whatever caused this much Argent energy to accumulate is in this building. You know what to do next." Izuku let out a small grunt of acknowledgement. Edgeshot quickly returned to the group, looking at Izuku.

The slow shake of his head and the solemn look on his face made Izuku's blood boil. He turned to the heroes as Edgeshot had to explain why the rescue teams were no longer needed, receiving grim or disgusted looks when they understood. The top ten lined up in front of the forest, just before the clearing. 

"All those people... killed without remorse. How long have we let this happen?" Crust grit his teeth.

"All we can do now is make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else. We'll grab their information and arrange for a mass funeral afterwards." Ryukyuu added.

"Demons are all over the building. Doctor Ujiko was nowhere to be found, but there were records about a doorway in the west sector that was restricted to everyone but him. It's suspicious." Edgeshot said.

"Then we have our target. Midoriya-san, you and Mirko will lead the way." Hawks said. The Hero Commission originally gave him the mission of spying on the Meta Liberation Army, but this mission was much more important. Endeavor grimaced behind him, skin already on fire as he waited for the battle to begin.

_'Our cause is just.'_ Izuku thought. He drew his Super Shotgun in his left hand, flicking it open and then closed once he saw that both barrels were loaded. He drew his lever action in his right, the chainsaw bayonet roaring in anticipation as he spun the gun to rack a new shell. _  
_

_'Our will is strong.'_ Rumi thought, cracking her knuckles and digging into the floor with her new equipment in a runner's stance, ready to annihilate the first demon in sight. The rest of the top ten was ready behind them, quirks ready to take on the demons inside. _  
_

_'And our guns are massive.'_ They thought in sync, bursting through the hospital doors and instantly vaporizing the first demons in sight. It was time for them to do what they did best.

It was time to Rip. And. _Tear._


	13. Demons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raid begins. All Might learns of a young boy's problems while the Slayer meets a new threat.

If one had told Izuku how powerful two slayers would be, he would have advocated for another one the second he came out of the divinity machine. He and Rumi were currently powering through demonic forces, with the rest of the top ten behind them taking care of surrounding demons.

Sadly though, it seemed that Edgeshot's recon was accurate. The hospital was filled with no wall, floor, or room saved from being splattered with some form of gore or blood. Bodies of the hospital's former patients and staff filled the halls of the hospital, only making the heroes angrier as they charged the demons. Crust was using his shields to block and push demons into wire traps made by Jeanist, while Edgeshot was shooting through hordes with quick and lethal cuts. Izuku and Rumi were the main strike force, ramming through demons like the were made of paper. Rumi charged a hallway of zombies, completely destroying them as a meathook flew over her head, Izuku reeling the Pinkie into Rumi's dropkick so that her spiked boots could shoot straight through the demon. She turned to Izuku for a second, giving him a quick nod as they rushed forward again.

"LEFT HALLWAY!!" Crust yelled, as a Hell Knight pounded on his shields. Edgeshot turned into his thinnest form, climbing up the demon and cutting into its skin as he did so. His path was marked by blood that was spurting from the demon's skin, flying off as a set of Jeanist's wires flew into its neck and severed the head.

"Taking care of the right!" Yoroi Musha said, punching a Whiplash across the face as Ryukyu darted in under him.

She took a deep breath, steam flowing from her mouth as a gold aura erupted from her skin. The symbol of a dragon head appeared on her back as she shot a fist forward.

 ** _"DRAGON FIST!!!"_** Her strike crashed into the Whiplash's chest, punching a hole clean through with enough force to hit the Hell Knight behind it and kill it as well in a mess of red. She backed away as Hawks sent an army of feathers that way to impale any other demons as they pushed forward.

"We need to find something. A restricted area, a hatch, something!" Gang Orca said, switching to a sonic screech against a charging Pinkie for Crust to finish off with a pointed shield to the back.

"I'll see if any computers are still in working condition. Crust, with me." The hero nodded, following per Edgeshot's command.

"No need. I can search for the records from here." Samuel Hayden said, his voice projected to the other heroes during their battle.

Izuku put away his shotguns in exchange for his chaingun, splitting the barrels into mobile turret form and shredding another hall of demons into red bits. Rumi flexed her left gauntlet, shooting out a quick stream of fire into the face of an Arachnotron behind Izuku as Jeanist sliced off its turret with another wire. The demon screeched as it charged, receiving a spiked boot to the face that sent it flying away.

"The halls of this place are too small for any flying or fatter demons which is good." Hawks stated, as They heard Hayden let out a hum from Izuku's helmet.

"Already found something?" The younger hero asked.

"There's a restricted area south of our location that the doctor was reported frequently disappearing to."

"We don't know what's in there so stay on your guard." Rumi said. The other heroes let out various sounds of understanding as the Slayer and the Rabbit melted anything that wasn't human on their way there. They broke through a set of doors, eyes widening when they saw a pair of people on the other side. The two jumped, pulling out assault rifles and aiming at them.

"Fuck! Heroes are here!" The first shouted.

"THIS IS FOR DESTRO!!!" The second yelled, both firing their guns.

"Shit! It's the MLA!" Hawks announced. Crust was about to generate another shield but Izuku and Rumi simply stood in front of them, their armor not even scratching as the bullets bounced off. Edgeshot slid forward and slammed their heads together, knocking them out and restraining them.

"So the Meta Liberation Army is here too. This will be a problem." Gang Orca growled.

"I remember reading about these people. Their ideology of free power usage made sense for the time period, but in the society you have introduced me to? I think not." Hayden commented, as Izuku nodded.

"Let's try to avoid lethal force as much as possible unless absolutely necessary." Yoroi Musha said. The other heroes nodded, making their way deeper down into the hospital.

They made their way down to see a giant underground facility. Rooms upon rooms lined the walls, as the center possessed something that made Izuku and Rumi's blood boil.

It wasn't nearly as big but right there in the center of the facility was an argent energy factory. MLA soldiers were taking human corpses from the hospital above, strapping them to devices that sucked out their souls to convert to raw argent, purifying it and leaving the bodies to melt and morph until the person it once was was no longer, replaced only by a growing army of demons that patrolled the halls of the underground facility.

They saw a man at the bottom in a suit and tie, wearing a helmet covered in megaphones as demons and MLA soldiers were huddled around him.

"Humans are not inherently weak! We all have power within us! And what we hope to demonstrate with the demonic force that we have assembled... is that the good people and their meta abilities can triumph over evil!! Through their innate power, humanity will prevail!! We call for the dissolution of the modern society!! With the demons at their fronts, they will have no other option than to accept free meta ability usage to protect themselves!! Combine your powers and open a path to the coming era!! Show the world that, yes, everyone is a hero! And that at the same time... _no one is!!"_

Izuku grit his teeth under his helmet, eyes widening and fist clenching in rage.

"And with the fuel that is Argent Energy, nothing will be able to stop us! We will be stronger than the likes of anything this world has ever seen, and once we have shown them this power, we will be free!" A chorus of cheers and demonic roars rung out as Rumi could almost hear Izuku growling. She looked to him, emerald eyes glowing behind his visor. He pulled out his Heavy Cannon, switching to the sniper scope as he took aim for the man's head.

"Don't do it." Crust said. "You kill him and we'll have a much bigger problem on our hands." Izuku shook his head.

"If we take him out we can make them panic, killing off their structure. Besides, you don't know the argent process like Izuku does. I'm just surprised he hasn't fired already." Rumi added.

"Then at least make sure that you hit as hard as you can." Ryukyu said. She looked around the area below despite the shocked cries of the other heroes, spotting a Cueball standing idly. "Midoriya-san, do you have an idea about what that does?" Izuku turned his scope to the fodder demon and grinned.

"The time is almost right! We have almost collected enough energy and demons for a full assault on every major hero agency in the country! Tomorrow we will-" A gunshot silenced him as it struck the Cueball, activating one of the tanks fused to his body and crashing into the man. An explosion rang out, sending bits of the man everywhere.

"SOMEONE'S HERE!!!" One of them said. The demons roared and the people prepared their quirks as Izuku took aim again.

"TRUMPET'S DEAD!!" Another yelled.

"Let's get 'em!!" Rumi roared, a grin on her face as she hopped the railing. Ryukyu rook a deep breath and activated her quirk as her gold aura appeared again.

"Boost!" She said. Her arms and legs transformed into claws with scales forming over her skin in patches. Wings sprouted from her back and a tail sprung forth as she turned to Hawks, who nodded. They both flew down, taking out the first flying demons they could see. Izuku saw the man open his mouth to try and rally the mass below, but he would not allow it. izuku pulled the trigger, the crack of the gunshot masked by the chaos of Rumi's landing and slamming into the man's helmet, grey matter and blood splattering across his stage as the man fell to the floor in a heap. Izuku switched to his Super Shotgun, hooking onto and then killing a Pinky as he made his way downwards.

"We'll have to talk about this later." Crust said. Orca nodded, joining the rest of the heroes down below.

**...**

All Might watched the students train their quirks, a small smile on his face. Thanks to David healing him with argent energy he was able to switch between his two forms at will rather than have a time limit. The demonology lessons seemed to have worked wonders too. The Wild Wild Pussycats weren't prepared for the two hero classes to arrive as fast as they did, storming through Pixie-Bob's earth golems and arriving in just over an hour rather than their projected five.

"Damn. What have you been teaching these kids?" Pixie-Bob said, turning to Aizawa.

"Not this. Most of this was Midoriya's doing." He commented, taking a look at the students. They were barely winded, conversing with each other.

"On that note, where is Midoriya anyways? He looks like perfect husband material!" Pixie said, getting a chop to the head by Mandalay.

"Calm yourself. He and the rest of the top ten are investigating a case personal to him. If you actually took the time to read Nezu's email instead of re-watching footage of Midoriya from the Sports Festival then you would have known this." Pixie-Bob turned red, closing her mouth as Mandalay and Tiger went to discuss training for the students.

Tiger took care of the melee combat-oriented students such as Kendo and Ojiro, giving them pointers against human enemies while learning about their recent training program as a result of Midoriya and Hayden.

Other were learning about their quirks once more, focusing on unconventional training rather than lethal application. For example, Bakugou was focusing his explosions, not for piercing shots but to be used as a flashbang to disorient opponents. Todoroki was pushing past his limits, using his ice half for traps and more refined purposes than just making spikes and glaciers.

All Might made sure to look after them, knowing that as they trained Izuku and the rest of the top ten would be out taking care of an important mission. He wanted to be there to assist, especially now that he had been healed a decent amount during I-Island, but he understood his necessity here. In the case of anything attacking the students here he would be there to help, even though he knew they were capable enough on their own.

He turned, seeing a little kid in a red hat that was watching the heroes with a look of distrust. All Might walked towards the kid and spoke.

"Hey there kid, are you feeling alright?" He asked, and the little boy responded by throwing a punch that was easily blocked. He then grumbled and walked away, leaving All Might to wonder.

_'I need to make sure he is alright. Resentment like that can only end in disaster.'_

**...**

Back with the heroes, the only word to describe the scene was a bloodbath. Izuku ran around, weaving through quirks and attacks and destroying demons. He fired his meathook backwards, reeling in a warping Prowler and cl9otheslining it with enough force to rip its head apart. He put away his guns, and growled as a set of demons charged him. He got into a boxer's stance and ducked under a Knight's claw, delivering two hard punches to the gut that revealed the ribs underneath. The swerved around its next blow, stomping on the ground with both hands at his sides, fingers clenched as he grabbed it. With the knight's leg in his hands he turned, slamming it down on a pair of imps, splattering them before stomping on the knight's head and splattering that too. He pulled out his Ballista, arming the Arbalest mod and firing the explosive blast at a gargoyle, shooting it out of the air and into a group of soldiers that exploded with the demon.

The heroes were taking care of the MLA in the process, filtering them out among the demons and taking them down, though that did not stop a few from being slain by rampaging demons. Rumi had the task of joining Izuku, clearing out any demons while he was busy with more. She crouched low as a Pinky charged, powering up with Argent for a roundhouse kick that ripped the head off the demon and sent its carcass into a Carcass, crushing it under the heavy weight. She jumped up to a Revenant, securing herself by holding its shoulder cannons and stomping down with both feet, sending the skull into the torso and ripping the cannons off. She jumped towards a Cacodemon, slamming an axe kick into it with enough force to form a crater. She landed down, and as she turned to see a hallway of demons an alert appeared on her HUD.

_Demonic Energy Storage at maximum capacity. Please select one boost._

Under the message were three circles. One was yellow, one was red, and the other was purple. Remembering what they did to Izuku on the island she selected the yellow one, and immediately the power of Overdrive.

Her heart began to beat at a speed that easily would have killed anyone else as adrenaline filled her entire system. Her body began to give off a golden aura like Ryukyu's as her eyes were filled with the same light. She let a manic grin encompass her features as she turned to the hallway, fists raised. She rushed forward and let her newfound power run wild.

 ** _"LUNAR ECLIPSE!!!"_** She let her fists loose, golden punches shooting forward at the hallway as a Mancubus and its enhanced counterpart led the charge. Her fists blurred, afterimages appearing along side blows strong enough to rip flesh from bone. As the two tanky demons prepared their ground attacks they stood no chance as her punches ripped apart their armor and flesh like paper, leaving nothing behind as the hallway was now filled only with gore. Rumi felt the excess power fade away, slamming her now bloodsoaked fists together.

"One hallway down, a fuckton more to go. No wonder Izuku kills so many demons. Fuckers are _everywhere!"_ Rumi exclaimed, rushing down the hallway to find more enemies.

At the same time, Izuku was just about finishing with the main plaza. Edgeshot and Hawks were busy carrying out the knocked out MLA members to the outside teams and Endeavor. Izuku hooked towards the last demon, ripping out the Cacodemon's eye and letting the corpse hit the floor. He looked at the Argent Factory, seeing that pipes connecting to the machine were heading towards a specific hallway, pumping raw argent that way. He turned to see that the rest of the heroes had grouped back up, motioning for them to follow him.

**...**

"Shit shit shit shit _shit!"_ Kyudai Garaki yelled, overlooking the carnage over the system's cameras. With him was Re-Destro and Skeptic. Curious had expressed some doubts with the argent process, so she was locked away with quirk-suppressant cuffs in the next room, signified by the door's constant banging.

"Don't worry doctor. Me and Skeptic will handle the heroes. You just focus on whatever you were planning. Just keep your end of the bargain and all will be fine." The doctor's eyes widened in realization, and a massive grin stretched across his face.

"You're right!" He rushed away to the deepest chambers of his lab to release his newest projects. As he disappeared one of the doors burst open as Izuku walked in, racking his lever action shotgun and drawing his plasma rifle in his other.

"Considering what we watched from the camera feed, it appears that we should skip the politeness." A plack mask appeared around Rikiya's face as the man grew to the point where he was easily four times his original size, and ten times by musculature. His skin was pure black, tendrils of his power acting almost like stitches across his lips. **"Stress: Maximum Level."** He growled, as Skeptic opened his laptop, the larger furniture of the room transforming into copies of the man, though not in his larger form.

"Midoriya, Mirko, keep moving. We'll take care of them." Izuku nodded, shooting the lock off the door to release Curious before moving out. The blue-skinned woman saw his and Rumi's retreating form, seeing the heroes face down her former employer.

_'I need an interview with that Slayer after this...'_

**...**

Izuku and Rumi continued to run through the underground facility, following argent-filled wires as the sound of combat behind them slowly faded out.

"The hell does one man need all this for?" Rumi asked, her and Izuku stopping at the sound of a Pinky growl. It walked in front of them, and the two slayers looked in surprise when the Pinky had an extra pair of arms and metallic looking armor plates covering its rear weakspot.

"Oh no..." Izuku and Rumi heard Hayden say. "I can detect cases of multiple Quirk Factors in this demon. Be extremely careful moving forward." Izuku nodded as the demon charged, killing it just as well as any other with a Blood Punch.

"Demons with quirks?" Rumi repeated, seeing the dead demon twitch. They heard static across the intercoms as Garaki cackled.

"You have done well to get past my defenses, but you are not prepared for what comes next." Izuku remembered the Doom Hunter base, promising a slow and painful death for the doctor by the end of this.

Doors to their left and right burst open, and spilling forth was demons. Hordes of demons spilled forth, each one wielding quirks of their own.

"Quirks or no quirks, we're gonna kick your ass!!!" Rumi yelled, red eyes glowing behind her visor.

"I look forward yo your arrival." Garaki said, leaving the pair to battle the forces ahead. Izuku started by hooking onto a Cacodemon with gun arms, bullets bouncing off his armor as he impaled its eye with his Doomblade. Rumi in the meantime cracked her knuckles, seeing an imp with enhanced speed zoom between her blind spots to claw her, only to be intercepted by a clothesline that sent its head flying away.

The demons rushed them, and the battle began.

**...**

Back at the Training Camp, the students were taking the time to relax. They had been busy all day with pushing their quirks beyond even Hayden's training, now taking the time to relax. They had taken to the baths earlier, and surprisingly there had been no incidents. Afterwards the students took the time to relax, hanging around the camp and just talking about how their training went.

"So, how did your training go?" Momo asked, taking a seat next to Jirou.

"All day I was either training my hearing distance with Mandalay or making sure my jacks were able to pierce surfaces even more than before. How did yours go?"

"I was instructed to eat as much as possible while creating as much and as complicated as I could."

"How did that go?"

"The Pussycats may or may not have an armory full of plasma rifles now."

"Oh." Jirou took a moment to watch the chaos of Bakugou and Monoma go at it before another thought crossed her mind. "I wonder what All Might is up to?"

All Might was currently with the rest of the Pussycats, holding a conversation.

"Water Hose, huh? I remember them. They were great heroes that met an unfortunate end against a villain." He said, as Mandalay nodded.

"My sister was a part of that pair. After they were killed, Kota started to blame heroes for their death. He once said that it's just people with their flashy quirks fighting each other. Sometimes it's not wrong, but you more than anyone know what it's about."

"Yeah. I can try to talk to him, but I don't think he would listen to the number one hero if he believes that about our profession. I do think that this should be dealt with before it develops into anything bad though. I think Young Yaoyorozu might be able to talk with him. I will let her know when I leave."

"Thank you All Might. I'm grateful you're going the distance to help him."

"I'm grateful you have Midoriya as a student. I just wish you brought him so I-" _Bonk_ "Calm yourself Pixie-Bob."

"Of course! It's what a hero does Mandalay. I will send Young Yaoyorozu out to speak with him. Do you have any idea where he may be?"

"He has a hiding spot near the cliffs where he goes to hide alone sometimes. He should be there now." All Might nodded, leaving the room.

"Hey, you remember when we got that email about rescue teams for a mission with the top ten?" Ragdoll asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know we declined that offer because of the training camp, but how do you think it's going?"

**...**

Ryukyu could only call the current mission a disaster. The staff and patients except for the doctor were slain by demons, the Meta Liberation Army was apparently messing with a power source that according to Midoriya ran on human souls, and eight of the top ten were currently fighting the MLA's leader and his subordinate's army of demon clones. She was currently flying around Re-Destro's massive form, keeping his attention while the rest focused on the clones and Skeptic. It was her, Crust, and Musha against the giant while Orca, Jeanist, Edgeshot and Hawks were keeping the growing number of Demon clones away from the battle.

 **"You will not escape here alive."** The massive man growled shooting a hand out where Tatsuma just was. A fist came towards her next, blocked by a one of Crust's shields.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Crust roared, sending forth a wall of shields at the man. He quickly broke it with a few punches, a warped grin on his face.

 **"Was that all?"** He taunted.

"Oh no, there's plenty more where that came from." The giant quickly turned to see Ryukyu and Musha lunge at him. The woman let out a Dragon Fist and the other let out a powerful punch, both impacts slamming into his face. The only result was a chuckle from the giant, one swing of his arm sending them both flying into a nearby wall.

"AGH!" The two yelled. It was like getting hit with a bus, only the bus was three times as heavy and equally as fast.

"That's not good." Curious stated, as Re-Destro pried them out and threw them into the ground with another punch.

"Any assistance would be helpful!" Crust said, shields breaking under a blast of dark energy. A kick quickly followed up, sending him flying as the rest were still rounding up the rest of the clones.

"I may have something!" Curious yelled as she helped up Ryukyu and Musha. "Re-Destro loses control the more stress he gets. As long as someone can keep him distracted, I think I can do something!"

"Quickly!" Hawks took to the air, flying circles around Re-Destro and peppering him with feathers from above. A blast came at him, grazing his feathers as he flew low. Jeanist was assisting by using his fibers as tripwires, running towards Crust to help him up.

"I-I can still help!" Ryukyu said, as the man turned to her.

 _ **"STRESS OUTPUT BURDEN: 100%."**_ The man said, arms bulging with stress and raining down a single punch on the two downed heroes. With the current amount of stress he had saved and acquired, Re-Destro calculated that this blow would be equal to that of a nuclear bomb. **"Now die, knowing that Meta supremacy will lead society to a new Golden Age."**

"Ryukyu, no!" The Armored hero beside her said. Before he could get up to intercept the massive fist the woman burst forward, channeling her dragon form's strength again to take the blow completely. The rest froze, as no person should have been able to take that impact and survive.

 **"How...?!"** The man roared, noticing resistance. He pulled his fist back, noticing that the woman wasn't hurt. If anything she looked even stronger than before. Ryukyu's aura turned a deep red as the fist pulled back, changing stances. She cracked her neck and knuckles, keeping her right fist up by her chin and her left low, standing straight up as if she wasn't just slammed into a wall by a giant.

"Wait... I recognize that style." Yoroi Musha said. Living as long as he did helped greatly, as he recognized a stance he had only seen once in his long life. It was a stance from the pre-quirk era, lost to time and passed on by chosen members of a certain bloodline. It focused on raw power, combining the strongest points of multiple fighting styles and leaving nothing but pure strength in its wake. This style went by many names, but the most popular name for the style was the same as the man who first wielded it so many years ago.

_"The Dragon of Dojima."_

Tatsuma faced the giant with a glare, as the rest in the room watched on.

"I'll take care of him. Everyone else, I'll need a hand." Another fist crashed down on her, but she dodged left and delivered a kick that actually made the man take a step back. The others quickly snapped out of it, now working on how to take down the giant with this new opportunity. Tatsuma dodged an energy blast, throwing three hooks to the gut followed by a fourth, but instead of hitting Re-Destro's guard she instead threw a kick out into his side that made him buckle. She continued her combo by jumping onto the extended leg and slamming another kick into him with her opposite foot, sending the giant to stumble another step back as Hawks followed up with a flying dropkick to the face. It made Re-Destro take another step into a tripwire from Jeanist, but he spun around to catch himself, using his momentum to swing an arm that broke a set of Crust's shields, but that was countered as Curious used her quirk on them, activating the shields she had touched to push Re-Destro back with an explosion.

 **"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO UPHOLDERS OF AN OPPRESSIVE SYSTEM!!!!"** Re-Destro roared. He moved towards Orca, grabbing the Hero by the legs and slamming him into Jeanist, taking both heroes out of the fight. Musha rushed from below but was pushed back by a dark blast, armor cracking and then shattering from a kick up and a hard right punch.

Tatsuma roared, leaping to the man's head level with a flying knee, using her Dragon Strength and style to knock the giant onto his back. She landed on his chest, raining blows infused with her Dragon form's strength. Blows rained down, stunning the man long enough for Curious to rush in, placing a hand on his head as Ryukyu jumped off with a final kick to the head as the man returned to his normal form, the kick causing blood to gush as the man was sent flying away.

"If he gets up again I'll blow him up." She said, holding her hand as if a detonator was in it.

"Keep the threat on him, but do not trigger it." Edgeshot placed the quirk-suppressant cuffs that she had on him instead, looking towards the injured members as the man shrunk to his normal size. "If you're injured, fall back with the rescue teams for now. Get yourselves in a better situation, but only come back if you're still in a position to fight whatever's next." He said. Musha, Jeanist, Crust, and Orca left, taking Curious and the unconscious two with them to secure them. Ryukyu got back into her stance as Edgeshot walked up to her.

"Let's get ready for what happens next. Judging from the sound, I assume that it's more demons coming up." Hawks said, spreading his wings.

**...**

Rumi right now was having a blast. The quirks weren't helping these demons whatsoever. What they did help in was giving more limbs for Rumi to tear off and beat other demons with. A Gargoyle with gun arms instead of blades, dodging the gunfire and kicking a three-armed Pinky at it, ripping it out of the air. She shoved her fist though the gut of a Mancubus with longer fangs, ripping one of them out and slashing its throat with it before kicking it at an Archvile with ice instead of fire, the fang ripping through the ice and then through its brain. She turned to Izuku, and a battle-crazed expression grazed her face when she saw the scene.

An imp with a copy of a cloning quirk was attacking him, a mountain of imps rushing Izuku. The Slayer was standing a top a mountain of carcasses, demon blood splattered across his armor and his weapons. His lever action was in his right hand, blowing out the skull of an armored Knight that joined the pile while his left was grabbed by the imp producing the pile, receiving his Doomblade through the chest. After it died he jumped up, switching to his rocket launcher and delivering a rain of rockets upon the remaining pile of demons to paint the room red. He turned around and ran his chainsaw through a Revenant, decapitating it and gaining the ammo as his lever action's chainsaw bayonet forced its way into the chest of a Prowler, the shot making a hole in his chest as the room was finally empty.

He met up with Rumi again, both jumping away from a seeker wave from a Tyrant with another pair of arms underneath its own. It roared as it fired two energy waves at both Slayers, who ran out of the way as they charged. Izuku peppered it with minigun fire to draw its attention while Rumi dealt lightning fast blows to the head, switching as Izuku hooked in for a Super Shotgun blast and a Blood Punch that sent it stumbling back. Izuku and Rumi looked at each other before rushing in again. Rumi kicked the flesh leg out to trip the demon, dodging a swipe from its two other arms as she jumped onto its head, slamming her spiked boot into its face. Izuku jumped in next, slashing open the tubes in its gut and causing it to roar in pain before both stomped on its head with an Argent boost, piercing though the skull and metal and into the brain to finish it off.

The corpse faded away quickly after, both turning to hear clapping as Kyudai Garaki appeared, a pod floating next to him.

"Well done you two, well done. None of my test subjects could have even dreamed of surviving even one of those quirk-enhanced demons, but you two tore through them like they were never upgraded at all!" The man grinned as the pod opened, cold air leading from it as a figure walked out. "As strong as you two are, there is no way you can survive my greatest creation."

The figure walked out, and Izuku's eyes widened. The design of the demon was clearly focused on him, but with clear differences. Its armor was black, tubes and wires in its flesh to maintain its strength. Its jaw was exposed from under its black mask, horns jutting out from either side.

"Allow me to explain what you see before you. This creation of mine is a combination of every demon you have encountered before, all combined into the perfect opponent for the likes of you! It also has a... _special_ quirk formula from my Nomu that you killed before." Its arm blade activated, the metal of the blade surrounded by the energy from a Dread Knight's, while a voice rung out from the demon.

 ** _"Slayer."_** It said. Izuku then realized that all of this technological prowess was integrated onto a very specific demon.

"The Marauder demon was the only one strong enough and mentally resilient enough to survive the quirks and genetic changes that I had to make to give it this power, but I think he is more than pleased that he can finally match the power of 'The Legendary Slayer.'"

 ** _"Your time ends here. My brethren may have failed, but_ I _will succeed where they have failed, and dispose of this usurper to Argent D'Nur."_** The demon pulled out a cannon typically seen in the right arm of a Doom Hunter, hoisting it over his shoulder like a rocket launcher. Pain Elemental eyes from within the skulls on the sides glowed, and Izuku saw a Lost Soul loaded inside the launcher.

"I'm not one for naming my creations often, but if I was to name this demon, there is only one name perfect enough for a creature as powerful as this."

"Say hello to your end, Slayer! My greatest creation! From this day forth, the demon to defeat Hell's greatest enemy will be known as the _Eclipse Hunter."_

__


	14. Endless Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camp doesn't go as planned. A raid reaches its end, and the heroes learn the true extent to the Slayer's rage.

As soon as the attack was fired, Izuku and Rumi ran. The attack the false Slayer used first was a massive burst of rockets, Lost Souls and rockets locking onto them and following the two. izuku let them come close, dashing away to throw off the tracking while Rumi kicked a lost soul into the rockets, detonating everything in front of her. They ran around the demon, Izuku locking on for a burst of his own rocket launcher. The demon dashed out of the way of the projectiles much like a Prowler would teleport, and towards the Slayer. He put away his weapon fast enough to catch the incoming fist, the demon doing the same as a fist shot towards it. Remembering his own trick he and the demon tilted their heads out of the way as two arm blades shot to where their heads once were, separating from each other with a pair of growls. The former Marauder drew his shotgun, and Izuku moved as a Whiplash's whip shot out in the same way as his Meathook. Izuku drew his lever action and plasma rifle, running around the shots and returning fire with plasma and shells while Rumi got into a sprinter's stance.

"Ain't no fake taking down me and my man!" Rumi said, argent glowing beneath the cracks of her armor. After a moment she show like a bullet, spinning through the air with a leg raised. **"LUNA ARC!!!"** The axe kick rained down, catching one of the demon's gauntlets. She used the leg on its arm to flip herself backwards, dodging the hook and shell and allowing her to land a kick to the chin that sent it stumbling back. It responded by flexing its other hand, the shoulder cannon pointing towards her and firing an imp fireball as Izuku ran in. Rumi took the hit but her armor was more than enough to take it, pushing her away from the battle.

The demon took a shell to the exposed stomach, grinning as the skin quickly pushed put the pellets and healed. It pulled out a chaingun, one Izuku remembered from the earliest possessed soldiers from his adventures. He saw the barrels spin up, running as the gun let loose a hail of bullets. Izuku hook onto a nearby zombie, sawing through it with his lever action to generate more ammo before firing an ice bomb from his shoulder, that being blocked by a Carcass shield.

"He appears to also have mimicry of your weapon mods." Hayden noted. Izuku gave a small nod, putting away his weapons. Thinking about his options for a moment, he remembered the Nomu from the USJ. He drew his Crucible blade, rushing the demon with a flurry of swipes. Thanks to Argent training and implanted combat ability the demon dodged, drawing his Argent shield to block the blade. Three more swipes were blocked before he swung his axe, Izuku jumping over while dropping a grenade. As he landed the grenade went off, stunning the Eclipse Hunter long enough for the Slayer to turn around and slam a Blood Punch into it. The resulting blow sent it flying, but Izuku wasn't done yet. He hooked him in with his Meathook, slamming three more bone-shattering punches into him followed by an uppercut and a point blank Super Shotgun blast. He activated his flame belch just as the Hunter activated a Mancubus Flamethrower from his shoulder cannon, both flames meeting each other for the second they were active.

_Activating cooling process._

Izuku's suit returned to its form from the Finals, red where orange was and fire erupting around his feet, hands, and neck. The demon summoned a soldier's shotgun gauntlet in his left arm, thrusting it at Izuku for a burst of shells. Tanking it rather than dodge gave Izuku the opportunity to rush, ducking under the arm only for his fist to meet its elbow. He backed away to hear the Eclipse Hunter chuckle.

 **"Heh heh... I have become your match Slayer. There is nothing but death left for you."** Rumi met back up with Izuku, the two staring down the demon.

"Now this is a challenge!" Rumi grinned. Not many enemies could just take a Luna Arc, much less take it and counterattack. Whatever was shoved into this thing, it made it tough. She looked towards Izuku, who maintained his 'business face,' that being the stoic expression he usually wore when fighting demons. She could see the fury in his eyes directed straight towards the demon in front of him, taking a moment to himself as the demon drew a rifle with a Makyr design. It fired, bolts of Makyr drone attacks shooting towards the pair. Izuku returned fire with his Super Shotgun, and as the shells pushed it back slightly he immediately continued with a blast of his Ballista. The demon recovered, healing slower but still in near-perfect condition. It then ran forward at the pair, arm blade drawn with shotgun gauntlet ready. Izuku and Rumi charged in kind, the rabbit sliding on her knees to dodge the blade while Izuku sidestepped the shotgun blast. Rumi then bent back further, pushing herself onto her hands while Izuku hit it with an Ice Grenade point blank.

As it was frozen Rumi wrapped her legs around its head, flipping down to the floor with the demon.

 **"LUNA TIJERAS!!!"** The move didn't rip off its head like she wanted, but it still did more than enough by slamming its head directly into the floor. The combo of ice and blunt damage showed visible cracks in the armor, but the two backed away as it unfroze. Izuku ran up with a Super Shotgun and Ballista blast, as the recovered Eclipse Hunter countered with its own version of those two blasts. The Ballista shots met, the demon's resembling the charged shot of a Cacodemon more than a plasma bolt, but that did not distract both man and demon from engaging again. Rumi, about to reengage, turned when she heard the doors open to reveal a portion of the top ten still in good condition.

"We're here to help." Ryukyu announced, arriving with Hawks and Edgeshot.

"If you're going to engage, be cautious. Fucker's designed to be as strong as Izuku." The three nodded, Ryukyo slipping back into Dragon stance again.

"I'll secure the doctor." Edgeshot said, sneaking among the equipment in his folded form.

Izuku clashed armblades with the demon once again, one growling and the other gritting his teeth as they separated with both taking fists to the face before parting. Rumi ran up to Izuku as he racked his lever action, the gun spinning around his finger as he caught the handle in his palm.

"Let's finish off this asshole for good!" Rumi said, slamming a fit into her palm. Izuku nodded as Ryukyu ran up to them.

"Allow me to help." Izuku looked at her as she continued to glow red, nodding again. They saw the Eclipse Hunter charge, and they immediately got to work.

Rumi ran in first, jumping over Izuku for a heavy axe kick. The demon blocked it with both arms, leaving an opening for Izuku to enter with a left uppercut with an added Blood Punch, following with a shotgun blast. Ryukyu finished off by rushing the Eclipse Hunter, sidestepping its shotgun hook and the proceeding blast to throw a punch. The hunter landed on its feet and moved to block the punch, only to receive a kick in the side. Tatsuma then grabbed it, slamming both fists against the sides of its head in a vice grip, roaring before jumping back and slamming its face on her knee to shatter the visor.

"HERE WE GO!!! **_LUNAR..."_** Rumi said, picking up the demon and throwing it into the air. She armor glowed gold as Overdrive filled her system once more, Izuku doing the same. Fists cocked, two heavy steps forward, and the two began their assault.

 _ **"ECLIPSE!!!"**_ They both unleashed a torrent of fists, slamming into the demon again and again. Armor dented and tubes severed as flesh was punched off of the bones. A final blow sent it flying away, landing next to a fearful doctor.

"T-T-THERE'S NO WAY!!!" He screamed, eyes filled with fear. His greatest creation, the most powerful creature he ever created, torn to shreds. "I-I need to-" He was suddenly wrapped by Edgeshot.

"Not happening. You're gonna answer for all of you crimes, you and the MLA." The hero said, Hawks using his feathers as a platform to begin the journey out of the hospital's underground chamber. Ryuko dropped her Dragon Style, falling to one knee. Izuku looked at her in concern, but she waved him off.

"Dragon style always takes a lot out of me. I'll be fine after some rest." She said. Despite the cuts and bruises that littered her skin she looked relatively okay. Rumi hopped to them next, grinning under her helmet.

"Thanks for the armor Izuku. I'm letting you know now that I'm keeping this." Izuku snorted, helping Ryukyu up by holding her in a princess carry.

"U-Umm..." The Dragon hero breathed out. Light red dusted her cheeks as Rumi grinned.

"I have something I wanna talk to you about later Izuku. You down?" He nodded. Just as they were about to leave Rumi's ear twitched, eyes widening. She fueled herself with Argent Energy, ramming both with her shoulder. As Izuku stepped back from the impact he saw it.

A massive ball of energy, tendrils latching out at the walls around them. At the other side of the room the Eclipse Hunter stood, regeneration kicking in as it held what looked to be a bastardization of his BFG, formed with Archvile Magic and the Tyrant's Seeker Wave. He dropped Ryukyu with a squeak, making a mental note to apologize to her later, but Rumi was first. He ran full speed, reaching a hand out to throw her out of the way to take the blow himself, but was just a second too late. The tendrils latched onto him and Rumi, reacting to the argent in them and overcharging it to roast them alive before the ball hit the rabbit hero, creating a massive explosion that sent her and everyone else in the room flying away.

"RUMI!!!"

**...**

Yaoyorozu Momo had grown up with a very strict moral compass. Training to be the lone heiress to a massive company as well as a hero meant that she had to be at the top of her class when it came to anything and everything. She was always raised with the idea that heroes were good, and that heroes should not kill unless it is absolutely necessary.

So how the fuck did she end up here?

It had all started earlier that year. The USJ, where they were supposed to learn how to save people, became a bloodbath, where monsters she couldn't even begin to dream about in her nightmares came from portals with no other goal than to turn her and her classmates into the shreds of human remains that she had seen in Izuku's recordings, or the images from the Hosu Invasion.

From there she had been taught by that man and his companion to do more than fight. To kill. To rend anything that wasn't human into nothing but bloody paste at minimum. That didn't concern Momo. With danger that deadly not a viable threat in their world, it was only a matter of time until they had to learn how to fight these creatures. What scared her wasn't the fact that she had to learn to kill these demons.

It was because she _excelled._

During their field lessons, Hayden and Nezu had continuously made them undergo simulations where they had to save civilian robots while protecting them against demons. Momo had definitely gave a hand to rescue, her quirk being useful for helping keep civilians safe or to treat injuries, but against demons? That was a different story.

She lacked Midoriya' speed, his strength, and his technique built over eons of constant fighting, but with Creation she was as much of a threat against the demons as he was. With her quirk she was not only able to arm herself but her allies with the necessary weaponry at a moment's notice. By the time training sessions ended she was covered in oil the most despite not being a melee fighter, but because she had taken Izuku's personal creed to heart. Rip and Tear indeed.

She shook her head. She was getting off topic. She remembered going to Kota's cliff hideout per All Might's request to talk to the boy. He had told her of his distrust in heroes, how a villain took away his parents and how he had blamed the industry for making them abandon him. She was about to talk to him, to tell him that being a hero was so much more than he thought it was, but _they_ came.

A red portal opened near them, the woman immediately standing in front of Kota, plasma rifle created and loaded. What walked out was a demon Izuku had dubbed "traitors to Argent D'Nur." A Marauder.

"Where. Is. The. Slayer." The demon growled, axe blade activating. According to Midoriya's notes, this demon was not to be messed with under any circumstances due to being as smart if not smarter than most villains.

"He isn't here." Momo said. From what she remembered, that axe was essentially instant death should it hit her.

"Then your death will serve as a message." She heard roars nearby, knowing that demons were probably going after her classmates next, but right now she had to put all of her focus into keeping Kota safe.

"Kota. Stay back. There might be more demons attacking my classmates." She said, the scared child nodding. The Marauder eyes him, summoning a wolf to chase him down that was quickly destroyed by Momo's rifle. "You want to get to him, you have to get through me."

"Very well." The Marauder replied Momo fired a salvo of plasma rounds that were quickly blocked, rolling away from an axe blade to fire another set of rounds. "Useless." The demon replied, dropping the shield. Momo quickly produced a shield out of her arm when she saw it quickly draw its shotgun, firing into the shield. As it holstered its shotgun it rushed Momo, eyes glowing green as it swung it's axe at her. The woman fired off a heat blast, pushing back the shocked demon long enough for her to drop her gun, producing a sledgehammer that she slammed into its mouthpiece, shattering it under the force as the demon stumbled back. It fired another shotgun blast, and Momo felt a pellet or two graze her head but didn't let it phase her. She backed away, waiting for the demon's next move.

"Insolent brat." The demon said, summoning another wolf. Momo created a loaded shotgun, firing a shell at the wolf as it leaped at her. She broke open the gun and held her palm over it, dropping fresh shells into the barrels as the demon rushed her. She fired as its eyes flashed green but it dodged, delivering a hard right that sent her sprawling to the floor, and licked her in the side. The girl felt a rib or two crack as the steel boot clashed against her side, now seeing the demon raise its axe as it jumped at her. The woman rolled, creating a cluster of armed grenades that staggered the demon for a second, giving her the chance to drive a spear through its chest. She backed away, spitting out a mouthful of blood as she did so. She threw another grenade behind the demon's raised shield, the demon turning its shield to block the explosion before quickly turning to throw another axe blade at Momo. She jumped to the side, noticing it gaze at Kota next, and she could see a grin form from the broken mouthpiece as it ripped the spear from its chest. It launched an axe blade at the child, and as it came Kota closed his eyes, but pain never came. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

Momo was standing in front of the boy with a massive burn that covered her left side, the blade cauterizing the wound as soon as it made it. What surprised the boy was that the woman did not falter, nor even flinch as she remained in front of him. On her face was an expression she had only seen from one man.

Rage.

"I... am a hero! And I will not let this child fall, NOT AS LONG AS I STILL STAND!!!!" She roared, creating burn cream and gauze over her wound. She took a single ragged step forward, panting as she activated creating a final time to create a broadsword. It was the first weapon she ever learned on her path to become a hero, and there was no way that this demon was going to be the one to end her climb now. She rushed forward as the Marauder drew his shotgun. She rolled between its legs as the shot was fired, and as the axe came down she did not dodge. Instead she pressed in, the blade slicing off a few hairs from her ponytail as the sword pierced its chest. before it could do anything Momo used her remaining strength to push up, the blade followed by a pool of blood as she split the neck in two, the head quickly following. For a final confirmation she turned her blade, almost making a full spin as she swiped her blade horizontally to slice the two halves of its head from its shoulders. The body fell, and Momo kept watching until the body became dust. She fell to a knee, coughing up some blood as Kota rushed to her.

"Y-You saved me. Why?" The boy asked.

"T- *cough* That's what heroes do." She said. She got up on shaky legs, the wide-eyed boy holding her hand as they began to walk through the forest. "We can make it back to the camp. If you see any of my classmates, help me gather them together." Kota nodded.

**...**

All Might thought it was going to be fine, that him being here was more than enough to deter villains enough to give the kids a safe training camp experience. After he had sent Young Yaoyorozu to see the child, a villain had warped into the campground, stomping around about a game or something of the sort. Mandalay said that this was Muscular, the same villain that had killed Kota's parents before. Thanks to his healing the villain was taken down swiftly, but that was only the beginning of the problem. Demons followed shortly after, being led by a single Doom Hunter.

 _"Students Regroup at the campground! Should any demon get in your path, do not hesitate to eliminate it!"_ Mandalay announced, the Pussycats clearing the campground as All Might ran out of the way of a missile burst. He sped through the camp, watching 1-A and 1-B tear through demons, quickly grabbing them and delivering them at the campsite before repeating the process until every student, including an injured Yaoyorozu and scared Kota, were safe.

"Take care of each other! We're going to deal with the big one!" All Might and Aizawa said, rushing into the forest to take on the Doom Hunter.

"Looks like it's time for us!!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu yelled, Hardening and Steel impaling a Prowler and a Soldier.

"Maintain defensive formation!" Itsuka commanded, as Mina ran to the boys on a trail of acid. Todoroki formed an ice dorm around them, spikes jutting out for the less aware demons as Reiko and Yui used the rocks and branches around them to create boulders and spears. Mineta laid sticky traps around the perimeter while Sero stayed up top to wrap up any flying demons, or to pull them in long enough for Bakugou or another aerial classmate to take it down. A pinky charged the barrier, caught in Itsuka's hands as it was blasted from behind by Bakugou.

"KILL 'EM ALL!!!" He screamed, a feral grin on his face as he flew up towards a Cacodemon.

"Allow moi to assist!" Aoyama said, Tooru nodding. She snuck in the middle of a crowd of demons, but as soon as one noticed her a laser struck the invisible girl, refracting upon contact with her skin and striking the creatures.

"Got' em!" Tooru said, sprinting back to the base as the students continued to kill anything that moved and wasn't human.

Among the demons appeared a man dressed in a magician's suit and a mask, watching the explosive blond.

"Katsuki Bakugou... the guest of honor. Let's see how long you last." The man disappeared among the crowd, none of the students noticing as they killed everything in their way.

**...**

Izuku bolted towards Rumi the second the explosion cleared, falling to his knees at her condition.

The armor saved her from outright dying immediately from the impact, but that didn't mean she was in one piece. Her right shin was worn, the shot burning flesh down to bone, the same as her left forearm. Her torso took it the worst, skin burnt black and plating broken beyond recognition, some of her leotard underneath burnt into her skin. There were parts of her that were either burnt to a crisp or outright missing, such as the two giant holes in her sides. He heard her cough slightly holding her up with one arm and grabbing her right hand with the other.

"Y-You're safe?" She asked, an eye surrounded by blood visible through her cracked visor. He nodded, taking off his helmet. "Good." He felt a hand reach up, wiping a tear that started to form in his eye. "Heh... t-that's the first time I saw you make that face Izuku. I'm strong enough to get through this. D-Do me a favor... and kick that thing's ass in the meantime." She said.

"I will. Rumi?" He said, looking to her again. Her eyes were closed. He gently placed her down again, looking to the three heroes, Hawks immediately understanding and picking her up with a gurney made of his feathers. Behind the Slayer he heard the demon roar, turning to see it aim the BFG parody again. It fired, the ball ripping through the air along with the laughs of the doctor, slamming into Izuku and creating a massive cloud of smoke on impact.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW MY ECLIPSE HUNTER WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE HIM DOWN!!!" Garaki laughed, laugh abruptly ending as he looked towards the smoke.

The first thing he and everyone still present saw were two white orbs peering through the smoke directly at the demon. As he walked out, the cracks beneath the armor glowed bright green, the colors shifting between green, red, purple, and yellow. The shift grew faster and faster, settling afterwards on a teal glow that pierced through his armor and beneath his veins. With this power Izuku's hair changed to match the teal, spiking up as he walked forward with the very Earth itself shaking under each and every step.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Hawks said, moving towards Ryukyu.

"N-No, leave me." She said.

"What's stupid. Why would I do that?"

"Someone needs to make sure this place isn't standing after all of this." Despite being injured and out of energy, her dragon mark glowed bright red as scales began to cover her skin.

 _They took her again!_ Izuku thought that her first death as Daisy was the end of his world, removing what comfort and feelings of belonging he had felt among the Sentinels and leaving him back in the same Hell he was thrust into eons ago. Even upon returning home he could not have this luxury, the forces of Hell rising to take everything from him all over again, starting with the woman that he had found love with for the first time.

His fists clenched with enough force to crack the gauntlets, teeth grit in a wide snarl as bloodshot eyes stared at the demon who took it all away. The demon took a step back, dropping its gun.

 **"I was supposed to be your equal! How are you barely injured after all I've done?!?!"** It roared, fear seeping into its voice as Izuku continued to approach. Two panels in its back opened up as it drew its missile launcher, rockets loaded in the back pods and shoulder cannon. A tidal wave of missiles shot forth, all converging towards the Slayer. It made contact, blowing away everything around the Slayer and destroying everything the resulting explosion made contact with. The heroes and the Eclipse Hunter watched, and froze at the sound that came forth.

A growl came from the smoke, Izuku walking out again unharmed aside from a single cut that caused blood to trickle down the side of his head. He suddenly burst forth as a streak of light as the Hunter tried to hake him out with his chaingun. Izuku zoomed through the stream of bullets towards his target, and for the brief moment they could see him the heroes were filled with a primal fear.

They knew he was on their side. They knew that he would never do anything to harm them as saving humanity was his most basic objective.

But that didn't stop every instinct Ryukyu had from telling her to _run._ She forced herself to her feet as the Slayer burst forth as lightning incarnate, nothing less than a god of wrath surging forward to smite the creature that wronged him. His form was featureless, that teal light covering all but the wide, flaming white eyes that focused on the Eclipse Hunter.

The Eclipse Hunter's eyes held the same understanding theirs did, that this divine entity, this being that had ripped both Heaven and Hell asunder was now focusing all of his might towards erasing this demon from the face of the Earth. The second he made contact, the execution began. The demon thrust its arm blade out, but Izuku grabbed the blade and shattered it in his fist. The Slayer then ducked under a left hook, throwing a single left until the people watching realized that that the one punch was in reality ten simultaneous blows, chunks of the demon blowing off with a pained roar as Izuku followed with a Blood Punch to the face that sent it flying. Izuku chased it with his Meathook, firing his Arbalest and holstering both as the bolt exploded and the demon was sent flying back to the Slayer. A Flame Belch cancelled the regeneration, forcefully cauterizing its wounds as a set of three blood punch infused hooks crashed into its burnt exposed muscle, the demon screeching in pain as his Super Shotgun hit its chin and sent it upwards with a blast of both barrels with the uppercut. Izuku jumped at the creature, the ground beneath his feet breaking as he leaped into the air.

The light subsided to reveal Midoriya once more, and nothing was left on his face but the purest form of rage. The blow, a flaming Blood Punch infused with the power of Overdrive, Onslaught, and Berserk was the same combination used against Wolfram, but that was not all. Punching the Eclipse Hunter into a crater, Izuku landed and walked up to it, roasting it again with a Flame Belch to close its new wounds and cancel its regeneration again. The demon tried to use its own shoulder cannon to retaliate, but the mechanism was broken during Izuku's rush. The Hunter then used the remainder of its former strength to slowly crawl away, jamming the broken remnant of its arm blade into the ground to pull itself forward until a sharp kick rolled it over, a boot planting itself on the former Sentinel's chest, crushing the remaining bones and organs beneath his foot. The Eclipse Hunter, former Sentinel turned knight of the Makyr army, as well as Kyudai Garaki's strongest creation fusion of Quirk and Argent Energy stared back into the eyes of death itself, none of its former pride nor strength remaining as the Slayer wrapped his gauntlet around its neck. A weak hand reached at the one now at its neck, eyes widening as it realized what came next.

**"N-N-NO, P-PLEASE!!! _MERCY!!!!!"_**

With a sickening _squelch_ and a cry of fear and pain far too human for a demon to make the Slayer ripped its head from its torso, staring into its tear-filled eyes as he ripped spine and skull from flesh and not breaking contact until long after the demon returned to the ash it was born in. He turned, enhancements fading away as he looked towards Ryukyu and the others. The dragon hero surprisingly had stayed while the other two carried a panicking Garaki and injured Rumi out of the hospital. He took a few deep breaths as Ryukyu limped towards him, a hand gently guiding his head to face her.

"You did it Midoriya-san. Let's get back to the others. Garaki and the MLA have a lot to answer for." She said. He nodded, gathering her in his arms once more. With one last turn, he noticed a storage of energy, both conventional and argent surrounding an empty slot that likely held the Eclipse Hunter during creation. Holding Ryukyu in one arm he held his BFG in the other, waking out as he fired a shot at the energy storage. As they made it out the ball hit the tanks, the hospital going up in flames.

No matter what came next, no matter what was made to kill him and anyone around him. He would kill them. He would kill all of it and more to prevent this world from falling to the same fate the Sentinels did all those years ago.


	15. While There's Still Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different battles come to a close, and it seems that there is no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an early Christmas present! I know I was gone for a while, but I got really into Fallout New Vegas for a while. This is more of a transitional chapter so that I can start moving into another rest chapter, and from there I'm moving onto the DLC. One specific event leading to Eri's inclusion seems really out of character for Izuku, but I promise I'll explain it later on. Thanks for continuing to read my stuff!

"PROWLER WARPING IN!!!" Awase yelled, jamming an enlarged pin through its chest. It had been two hours since the invasion began, but to the students and staff present it felt like it had been days. The demons were starting to break in, breaking through the ice dome. Despite Todoroki being able to use his ice and fire to maintain the dome, the amount of demons that were being sent in were beginning to overpower their defense.

Shishida took a Prowler claw to the chest that forced him out of commission for the moment. Momoma was putting in work trying to fill in for his other classmates when they needed to rest, but even he fell to quirk overuse and was alongside Shishida and Tokage, who was missing a few parts that were slowly growing back. Tsuburaba was busy reinforcing holes in the walls with his quirk to fight, while the rest looked like they were starting to lose steam. The only one in relative fighting shape was Vlad King, but he was focusing on stopping the bleeding from injured students.

"You kids shouldn't have had to experience any of this!" He exclaimed, shooting a quick dart of blood at a soldier.

"The feeling's mutual sensei!" Itsuka grabbed a Carcass, throwing it like a baseball at a Knight.

On the 1-A side it wasn't looking so good either. Todoroki was starting to feel both extremes of his quirk catch up to him, panting heavily while trying to maintain their only form of protection. Shouji lost two of his hands and an arm when rescuing Aoyama from a Cacodemon's charge, the boy out of commission from overusing his laser. Momo was still heavily injured and under the most care from Vlad King, which lost them some strength without her ability to make weapons while Mineta's scalp went bloody. Sato, Kaminari, and Koda had it worst, with the first two going brain dead from reaching their limits while Koda could not call any animals due to the demons killing them off. When he tried to apply his quirk to the demons, all he got was enraged screams. Urakaka sported a nasty gash in her side from a Prowler, being saved by Sero's tape from lethal damage but still leaving the large gashes.

"W-We need to hold on just a bit longer! At least until All Might returns!" Ojiro called out. 

"FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Bakugou screamed, blasting towards a Hell Knight and letting loose a point-blank explosion in its face. He immediately turned around, blowing up a zombie as he boosted to intercept a Spectre charging at Hagakure. "FUCK OFF!!!" He blew out its back, grabbing its tail and throwing it with an explosion towards a group of shield soldiers, the carcass crashing through the wall of plasma and crushing them under the weight of its armor. He returned to the group of students with her under one arm, entering through a hole in the dome that was quickly patched up after they entered.

"What are we gonna do now?" The invisible girl asked, running over to care for the injured and quickly tiring students.

"Survive as long as we can. As long as All Might is distracting that giant fucker the best we can do is make sure nobody dies." Brief glimpses of I-Island returned to the explosive boy's eyes as he shook his head. "Alright extras, new plan! Half and Half, Platformer, extend the dome to the main cabin! Anyone who can move, grab an extra and hole up in there! Anyone that can fight, make sure they don't die to these shitty fuckers. MOVE!!!" He yelled. Without any other plan for now, they went to work.

"This is the last of my ice for now!" Todoroki said, opening up a small section of the dome while immediately shooting out a small hallway towards the door of the teacher's cabin.

Shiozaki and Reiko began carrying out the students while Bakugou and everyone else in fighting condition were working on defending them, navigating through the small ice tunnel and holing up in the main cabin.

"Everyone still alive?" Bakugou asked, receiving various responses. Good. Them responding meant that they were still alive. Ponytail was still heavily injured but at least Vlad King was still helping her. He readied his palms, feeling them burn but ignoring it to prepare for the next wave of demons.

Rather than the demons simply tearing down the cabin they instead heard them growl, a few sets of footsteps approaching.

"Well done, hero students! Truly an exemplary show done by the top hero school's classes." A man in a magician's outfit said, wearing a white mask with gas filters visible. "But this is the end of the line. You see, my compatriot here has the ability to produce a toxic gas that can very easily leave you all as food for the demons." A smaller person in a middle school uniform walked up next to him. "Rather than simply slaughter you all here, we have come to the decision to make a deal in exchange for your efforts."

"Give us Katsuki Bakugou, or my ally will activate his quirk and we'll simply take him. At least with this you have a _chance_ of surviving." The man said. The demons remained idle, ready for more battle. In the background the sounds of All Might and the Pussycats fighting demons could be heard, but still far away enough for them to be certain that help wouldn't arrive quickly. The conscious students tenses up at his words.

"What? The worst you fought was Pinkies and Cacodemons. You would all die the moment we sent a single Tyrant after you. We will send _much_ more than one if you do not give us what we want. I had thought you UA simpleton would understand us by now." The younger villain said.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just give up Bakugou!" Kirishima said.

"I'll do it." The explosive blond said, receiving concerned looks from the other students.

"The hell you are! I'll go out there. You kids shouldn't have been forced to deal with things like this for a while." Vlad King exclaimed, as the blond faced away from them.

"The fuck else am I supposed to do!" He said. "I don't know who was there, but I was with Homeless-Sensei when the demons raided I-Island." The students who joined Izuku in stopping Wolfram remembered the event, remembering the bodies of civilians that were left behind while they took down the villain. "I watched as those civilians died. As much as me and Sensei did to stop them, people _still_ died while I was at my fucking strongest." Bakugou walked forward, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"If all it takes is for me to give myself to some two-bit extras to stop me from seeing those bodies again, then I'll fucking do it. Besides, some shitty villains won't take me down." He gave them a confident grin as he went to open the door, but suddenly felt himself get thrown aside as another walked through.

"What are you doing?! Get back he-" The door slammed shut on Vlad King, while the rest could only stare in confusion as a single person stepped out the doors.

"Good. You're smart enough to meet our demands. Come with us and-" Compress stopped, noticing that their target wasn't the one who opened the door. Instead it was a girl, with long vines as hair covering her eyes.

"You... _you!"_ She growled. She was shaking, though the villain did not know if it was from rage or from fear. Either way she would die a vain death.

"Trying to play hero? You know that you set up your classmates to die dumbass!" Mustard taunted, as purple gas began to leak from his skin.

"First you kill countless innocent civilians. Then you kill my faith, and now you try to kill my friends?!" Her hair started to raise, her usual thorns sharpening as she walked onto the dirt in front of the cabin door. "I'm done living by my faith alone. You want to get past me? I fucking _dare_ you!"

"PFFT- HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Foolish girl, you just made all of your lives forfeit!" Compress was about to give the command for the demons to attack when suddenly he heard a strangled sound from his side, turning to see Mustard wrapped in a mess of vines.

"UA b-bitch broke my oxygen tank!" Mustard choked out, as the woman's vines were now in the dirt.

"Nothing I can't fix-" Compress was about to turn himself and his ally into marbles to escape but he too was caught in the vines, hands forced into a position where he could not use them.

"I only believe in three words now, and they are Rip. _And._ ** _Tear."_**

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake as vines shot out of the earth, ensnaring the villains while wrapping the demons. Limbs were torn off and bodies were impaled as they were ripped apart, or the demons would scream in pain as they would be crushed in a cruel mess of vines and gore.

Compress and Mustard's eyes widened at the display of brutality as Ibara continued to spawn countless more vines. Any demon that was still in the immediate area was instantly crushed as she raised the two villains even higher, and her classmates could only see her as an absolute monster.

"You know... I don't know if I should smack Midoriya for teaching us violence on this scale, or thank him for teaching _Shiozaki_ violence on this scale." Itsuka commented.

"Well that makes our job easier. Whoever's still good enough to move, help board this place up while Shiozaki takes care of the demons! Let's just hope All Might's done with his part soon." The conscious students nodded, the same hope in mind.

**...**

"There shouldn't be that many demons left!" All Might screamed, as he and the Pussycats were cleaning house. Though they did not have many combat-focused quirks, the Pussycats and Aizawa were working well against the demons. Standing inside a shell of rock, Ragdoll would point out major threats for Mandalay to send to All Might, Aizawa, and Pixie-Bob, well, she was another story entirely.

Upon reaching the demons she had started with sending out a few earth golems to draw attention from the demons or making massive spikes to impale them while leaving the bulk to All Might.

"This isn't gonna work much longer. Pixie!" The blonde turned to her teammates, specifically Mandalay who called for her. "It's time." The woman then adopted a feral grin, as the golems and spikes returned to the earth below. She kicked off her shoes and gloves, clenching her fingers and making a upward pushing motion. Her three teammates were swallowed into the ground, where they would be safe until the battle was done. 

Her quirk was earth manipulation, though she had only ever used it for rescue and distraction with her creatures. Before forming the Pussycats she had used this power in a much different way, focusing more on offense. No, that was a lie. It focused on complete annihilation of anything in her path, restricted upon team formation due to the lethal nature of this technique.

Now having the authority to ignore all of this restriction, she made her move. She stomped the ground as a bounder rose up from the earth, pushing both fists out to send the rock flying towards a charging Pinky and leaving nothing but its feet to fall. She raised both hands up to raise two stone walls, throwing her hands together to make the walls crush everything inside them. She raised another to block a Cacodemon blast, spawning a spike from it that shot through its mouth, bringing her hands down to make the spike fall onto a Carcass and a Revenant.

Aizawa wrapped his capture tape around a Pinky's eyes, riding it like a raging bull and using it to plow through the demons before jumping off and engaging the smaller ones with just his tape and knife.

"I'll take things from here All Might! Finish off the big guys and we're done!" She took the ground beneath her and formed a suit of stone armor and bursting into a full sprint towards the rest of the smaller demons. Above her was Aizawa, using his capture gear to swing between monsters and take out smaller ones with his knife. This left All Might against the combination of a Doom Hunter and a Tyrant, the pair firing missile barrages at the number one hero. He ran through them easily, leaping forward into a dropkick that made the Tyrant stumble back enough for All Might to catch its flesh leg, spinning a few times before throwing it at the Doom Hunter. The demon dodged, but a quick slash from Aizawa distracted it enough for the hero to land from the air onto the sled, breaking it and immediately activating its emergency flight mode.

"You are no match for me!" All Might announced, dodging the chainsaw blast. It launched a few blasts at Pixie, but the woman sunk into the earth and allowed the projectile to kill the zombie she was about to sprint through before shooting out in a massive boulder to roll over a few more demons.

The demon burst forward as a seeker wave fired from above, the hero dodging with only a small scratch on his cheek from the chainsaw arm. He wiped it off with his thumb, grinning wider as he ran to grab the Hunter in both arms. In a massive leap he took to the sky, noting the Tyrant getting up. He turned around into a free fall, picking up speed from gravity as he and the demon in his arms fell to the earth like a meteor.

 **"NEW MEXICO..."** All Might charged himself up with One for All, kicking off the air itself with a sonic boom that made the man and demon look more akin to a meteor falling. **"SMAAAAAASH!!!!"** The Tyrant and Hunter collided in a massive explosion, the blast almost appearing like a mushroom cloud as the two demons were killed instantly and leaving only a crater featuring a blood soaked All Might in the center.

He looked down at his hands, clenching his fists with an even bigger grin.

"That treatment helped out much more than I thought it would. To those whose souls were used for the process, thank you." He said to himself, running towards Pixie after checking that there were no more demons. The woman looked okay, though her armor was soaked in blood, bites, claw marks, and other battle damage. She shed the armor and raised her team from the ground, the three witnessing the death around them.

"Good to know that All Might and Pixie are as strong as always. Thanks for the assist."

"If we hurry, we can help out the students with whatever they have left. Let's move!" All Might picked up the team of five, and in a single jump landed back at the camp. Once there the group of six expected to join in on another massive battle, but instead was met with a mass of vines wrapped around two villains. All Might out down the others as he walked up to Shiozaki, who still had the same expression of rage plastered onto her face.

"Hey All Might!" Vlad King said, holding blood spikes close to both villains.

"Vlad King. What happened here?" Aizawa asked.

"Shiozaki snapped and captured two villains that are very much involved in this attack. The other one, Muscular, is over there." He pointed to a mass of vines, and Pixie Bob added to it with a cage of stone. "Other than that we need medical support fast. A few students are injured, and a few of them are in critical condition." Aizawa immediately called for this as All Might walked up to the pair of villains.

"If you cooperate with us you may not be harmed. You endangered my students and brought even more demons to our doorstep. You have a lot to answer for."

"Compress! You got anything for this?"

"Sorry my friend, my bag of tricks seems to have run out." Compress watched the vines reach into his pockets, keeping his hands away as they stripped him and Mustard of anything they could use to escape.

"I hope Midoriya's mission went better than this." Aizawa commented, as the Pussycats swept the area only to find nothing else.

**...Musutafu General...**

Izuku collapsed on a chair, taking a few deep breaths. The doctors were able to stabilize Rumi, but her argent-fueled healing was locked due to the fraud-BFG essentially fried hers. She was resting now, cast covering most of her body to protect her exposed flesh and bone. Izuku placed his helmet on a nearby table, not hearing the door open as he walked up to her bedside. He felt a hand place itself on the back of his head, turning to see Ryukyu again. The woman took a seat, motioning for him to take the spot next to her. 

"Thank you, both of you. You helped us take care of a threat we didn't even know was building up behind us and gave us the ability to destroy it. I know Mirko getting injured like this hurts, but the fact that she's in a hospital bed at all is a sign that she can come back better than ever." Izuku nodded, and Ryukyu suddenly felt herself pulled into an armored embrace.

The red-faced dragon responded by holding him in kind, staying there for a moment until he stood up again. He placed on his helmet, squeezing Rumi's less injured hand before walking out of the room. He made his way down to the main lobby where familiar faces were being wheeled in.

"Everyone move aside! Demon attack victims here!" His eyes widened as he saw his classmates, both of 1-A and 1-B get wheeled in. Momo looked the worse, looking like she had come through against a Marauder. The less injured students were still wheeled into separate rooms, leaving All Might and the other staff from the camp to walk up to him.

"What. Happened." Izuku's fists were shaking, the sound of cracking almost audible in his gauntlets.

"While you were on your mission villains infiltrated the camp with demons." His eyes widened beneath his helmet, immediately pulling out his Super Shotgun. "The villains behind it are in custody, and we were able to take care of the demons.

"Your training saved them Midoriya." All Might added, prompting the man to put his gun away. He took a few deep breaths, saying nothing more as he walked past them and out the doors.

"He seemed tense. More so than usual." Aizawa noted.

"Hmm. Let's leave him be for now. The students take priority." The two UA teachers nodded to each other, contacting UA and going to see if any help could be done for the medical staff there, leaving the Pussycats to stand by the hospital entrance.

"That was Midoriya, right?" Pixie-Bob said.

"I believe so. He's taller than I thought he would be." Mandalay added.

"Hot."

"Tomoko?!"

**...**

Izuku needed to clear his head. Too many things were happening at once, and he needed something to get the image of Rumi and UA's battered bodies in his vision. He eventually found his way to a less populated part of the city, stopping only when he felt something bump against his leg. He looked down, seeing a small child in what looked like rags and bandages. He took to one knee and helped her up, noticing a panicked expression on her face.

"M-Mister... please don't let him take me." She whimpered, running behind him as a man walked out of a nearby alley. Izuku stood to full height again as the man walked up to them.

"Sorry sir, my daughter was playing around and ran into you. Eri, come back here." The man said. Izuku noticed the mask and the gloves, and how the girl behind him seemed to tense whenever the man did anything related to his gloves. She shook her head, and the man began to pull on one of his gloves.

"Eri. Please come back. This nice hero is going to get _impatient_ if you keep this up, so please come back." At that point Izuku could see the signs, and shook his head. He gently moved Eri farther away from the man, motioning with her hand for her to look away.

"Y-You'll die!" She said.

"I'm sorry hero, you don't seem to understand the situation." Izuku drew his Super Shotgun and aimed towards the man. "I am simply trying to get my daughter to come back home with me. If you raise a weapon at me like that I will have to respond in _self defense."_ Both gloves were put away now, and the girl was quivering. "I was hoping to not get my hands dirty again. Now that you have an idea of what's going on here, what are you going to do? Try to arrest me like other heroes I have defended myself against? Even if you somehow escape with Eri her curse will kill you."

"I am _not_ like other heroes." Izuku growled out, walking towards the man.

"In what way?" The man was about to place his hands on the hero to instantly deconstruct him, but the sudden ticking sound of an idle chainsaw caught his attention.

 **"I lack restraint."** He lunged forward to place his hands on Izuku, but eons of training allowed him to rush in faster than Overhaul could process, ramming the chainsaw into the man's stomach and leaving him to scream as a quickdraw of his Crucible cut off and cauterized both hands in one clean movement. Izuku then grabbed the chainsaw in the enemy's stomach and turned, blood spraying as the chainsaw came out through his left side. Almost like a sword slash the Slayer brought it back through the other side, bisecting the man as he was rapidly pressing at his wounds in vain with burnt stumps. Izuku grabbed the man by the collar, guts hanging from his torso as his legs fell out from under him. 

"T... The Shie Hassaikai will come for you... E-Everything you hold dear will be killed in front of your eyes!" The Slayer ignored his words and dropped the upper half of the man, finishing him off by quickly unsheathing his armblade through the man's eye and brain. He held the corpse up for a moment by the blade, unsheathing it and dropping the torso onto his chainsaw to split the rest of the body vertically in half.

He put away his weapon and turned back around, where the girl was still shaking. he walked around in front of her, lowering down to meet her again. He took off his helmet, placing it down next to him.

"He's gone now." Was all he said to her. He reached a hand towards her, seeing her back away.

"D-Don't touch me! You'll die!" Izuku took a moment to think before coming to an idea. He motioned for her to stand back, putting on his helmet again as his suit began to glow. The exposed biceps on his regular armor closed as the suit took on a more green aesthetic, the glow ceasing to reveal his Praetor suit from before his creation of the new armor.

"Safe now." He slowly placed a hand on the girl's head, watching her slowly accept the gesture. "Let's go."

"W-Where?"

"Home." Izuku picked her up, the child clinging to him like he was about to vanish at any given second, and walked her to his home. Hospital wasn't the best idea, since her attire and her reaction to surgical gloves gave him a bleak idea of putting her anywhere near hospital equipment. He opened the door, noticing that Inko wasn't home yet, and took her to his room. He placed the girl down on his bed and took off his helmet, passing it to her.

"Eri?" She looked up at him again. He motioned putting on his helmet and she did so, immediately being met with his HUD. She looked around with confused eyes as Izuku opened his laptop, connecting a chord to the helmet while the girl looked around in confusion. He pulled up a universe he called Treasure Tech, a much less graphic adventure of his. As she watched in wonder at the first person display he did a subtle medical scan. Through it he was able to see scars littering her arms, needle marks and scalpel wounds littered among signs of genetic reconstruction. He took a few deep breaths and was glad he had killed the man, turning to the girl again. He slowly lifted the helmet off of her and revealed a pair of wide eyes.

"Mister... what was that?"

"A memory. Want food?" Her face remained the same, though her eyes were almost sparking now.

"D... Do you have any apples?" He nodded, motioning for her to follow him. She did so as he led her to the kitchen, lifting and placing her on the counter while he grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit bowl. He handed it to the girl who nibbled at it while he put on his helmet.

"Slayer." Hayden's voice rung forth again. "It appears you have met someone new." He nodded. "In any case, I hope this does not impede on the duties you will need to perform in the future. On that note, I have been working to prepare for the Father's mission for you. I am aware you just came from an... unpleasant conclusion to the hospital raid, but I believe that this will be a good way for you to... _destress._ "

Izuku continued to listen. "As you were busy fornicating with Usagiyama I was able to establish a connection to the UAC in the world you previously inhabited when killing the Hell Priests, as we have a specific item in the Nautilus facility that is necessary to keep the peace you created." The Slayer nodded. "Due to the nature of this item being incredibly deep into the earth, they have been working on a special suit to assist you made from the remains of an enemy you have previously encountered. In a week's time they should have a teleport link established." The man glared, and Hayden finished his explanation. "I assure you, they will not interact with your world whatsoever. You may bring anyone you wish." Hayden suddenly cut out, leaving Izuku to process while the small child sitting on the counter was none the wiser.

**...**

For the rest of that day, Izuku remained at home to monitor Eri. His mother had appeared half an hour after his debrief with Hayden, and was surprised to see a little white-haired girl sitting on their counter munching away at an apple.

"H-Hello." She said, as Inko slowly approached her.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"E-Eri."

"Nice to meet you Eri. My name is Inko. I'm Izuku's mother."

"Izuku?" The Slayer placed his helmet on the table and gave her a small smile.

"How old are you?"

"I... I don't remember. The bird-faced man only ever told me about how I was cursed, or the key to something." Izuku growled, shaking away his anger and gently wrapping his arms around her again. He felt the girl begin to calm in his arms and kept her there for the moment.

"You poor thing. I'm going to go shopping for some clothes for you, alright? Izuku will keep you safe if you need anything. Eri nodded, and Inko grabbed her things before heading out the door again.

**...**

"Mister?" Eri was laying on his bed, sporting a new pair of child's pajamas from a quick shopping trip and wrapped snugly in a blanket. Izuku took a seat next to her, and placed a hand on her wrapped head.

"Hm?" He replied, as the child yawned from inside her cocoon.

"Thank you." Eri drifted off to sleep shortly after, and though there was no smile there was still relief in her expression. He pat her head one last time and laid down next to her, gently cradling the child in his arms as he too drifted off. Inko walked to the room to close the door, smiling at the display.

"He's going to make a great father. I hope that means I get grandchildren in the future!"

**...**

Izuku's eyes drifted open the next morning, looking around to see his old room. He remembered what had transpired the day before, and let out a deep sigh. He reached for his helmet while carefully moving to not disturb Eri, placing it on and scanning through his messages. The first and only new message that caught his eye was one from Nezu.

_Dear US Parents and Students,_

_If you have looked at the news recently it was announced that the annual Training Camp attended by heroics course 1-A as well as heroics course 1-B was attacked. The teaching staff from the camp informed me that two villains were caught at the scene, suspected of having brought demons to attack these students. Thankfully there were no deaths, but some students are critically injured with the rest as lesser but still concerning levels of injury._

_Due to the circumstances of this attack I have declared an official lockdown of UA dorm facilities for the safety of our students. Maintaining close proximity to professional heroes will ensure their safety in the event that anything tries to attack. For families of affected hero course students, we will be discussing this in further detail before making any final decisions._

_Thank you for your consideration,_

_Principal Nezu._

Izuku took some time to look over the note again, letting out a small noise of acknowledgement. He carefully got out of bed, leaving the girl to sleep for a little while longer as he took a shower, basking in the warm water as he fully allowed the rapid intake of events from the day before to finally think about everything that had happened the day before.

He and most of the top ten raided Jakuu Hospital due to high doses of Argent Energy. Inside they found the Meta Liberation Army messing with Argent as well as a demon created to mimic his own abilities. In the process of fighting it Rumi was placed under critical condition, and he had destroyed the facility while forgetting to search for any more leads to demonic activity. At the same time his classmates were attacked by demons during their camp, and many were injured in the process. Izuku let out a deep sigh, barely stopping himself from punching a hold through the tile wall in anger. He could hold in his frustrations until Hayden's mission in a week. His eyes widened quickly after remembering the mission, quickly drying and dressing himself as he opened a notebook in his suit and began to plan.

After all, if he plays his cards right, he could finally bring his eternal battle to an end.


	16. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down time is given, and the Slayer spends it preparing for another mission. A new gift to aid him is given, as well as a new ally.

Izuku Midoriya would never forget the first time he had to take the life of another human. It was during his very first UAC base, a few days after the massive demon had sent him here. He had been looking around after clearing the Phobos Lab, shotgun in hand aimed towards anything that could possibly move. After finding some secret rooms from a dead scientist's map he moved to the exit, hearing a coughing sound inside. He pumped his shotgun, opening the door and aiming only to freeze when he saw another human. More accurately, what was left of one.

The man sitting in the exit room was much larger than him, filling the full size of the armor that Izuku had discovered during the very first area he had been sent to. He was missing a leg, red damp cloth covering over the stump. His left arm was gone too, a leather belt being used to stop the bleeding. His remaining arm held a double-barrel shotgun. Izuku put his gun away and slowly approached the injured marine.

"F-Fuck this hurts..." The man said, turning to see Izuku. "What the fuck... y-you're a kid! What're you doing here?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. You need help." Izuku replied, remembering his English from studying the heroes from the west.

"Better _-cough-_ dead than a zombie." The man said. "Even if I wanted to, I'd d-die as soon as I entered that _-cough-_ t-tunnel. Don't bother kid." Izuku quickly ran out of the room, returning with a medkit in his arms that had been left over from the battles before.

"F-For me?" Izuku nodded. He was about to open the box and help him, but the man's remaining hand stopped him. "Don't waste it." He coughed a few more times, taking a deep breath as he sat back. He picked up his gun, holding it out to Izuku. "If you r-really wanna help me... take this. It was given to me b-by a friend of mine, designed to fire both shots at once. Armor helps with the recoil somewhat so it s-should help you." Izuku grabbed the gun as the man took a few more ragged breaths.

"D-Do me a favor, will 'ya?" Izuku placed down the gun and nodded. "I'm not making it out of here a-alive. I-f I'm gonna die, it's on m-my own terms." He pulled out his pistol, handing it to Izuku as he tugged off his helmet. Brown eyes stared back at Izuku's visor, holding the gun out to him.

"No. There's no way I'm going to do that. I'm going to help you out of here-"

"It won't work. I'll b-be a burden. I stay here, demons'll eventually get to me. Even if you m _-cough-_ make it through that t-tunnel there's nowhere else to go. Don't know how someone as y-young as you got here but you need all the advantages you can get, and I-I'm not one of them." Izuku took off his helmet, eyes tearing up as he aimed the gun at the man.

"I can't do this! I don't want to kill you!" A chuckle came, followed by coughs that spilled blood from the marine's mouth.

"You're t-too kind. My kids would have l-loved someone like you..." Izuku took a deep breath. The gun raised towards the marine, a smile on the man's face as he looked to the child in front of him.

_BANG_

**...**

When Momo first woke up, the first thing she felt was pain. Her eyes fluttered open, looking around to see that she was in a hospital room, letting out a grunt of pain when she remembered what caused her injuries. She heard heavy footsteps quickly make their way to her, helping her sit up.

"Thank you... Midoriya?" She said, looking up at the Slayer. His helmet was off and he was looking at her with concern.

"Visiting Mirko. Wanted to visit you too." He pulled a seat close to her bed, sitting in comfortable silence until she spoke again.

"When we were under attack... I fought against a Marauder." Izuku's eyes widened. "Now I understand why you warned us against fighting them." She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to Izuku.

"You survived. That already makes you stronger than most." He stood up, helmet appearing in his hands. Before he put it on, he spoke one last time. "I'm proud of you. All of you." She nodded, and as Izuku left he saw a few people make their way to her room, with logos of her parents' company on their suits. He would have stayed longer but there was still much to do. He quickly made his way back to campus, entering the support section. Once he made his way there he passed by a project led by Hayden and Power Loader, the two working to establish a gateway for Izuku to use when his next mission was to begin. He gave it a quick look as he stopped in front of a workbench, placing some of his weapons on the table and beginning maintenance.

He took a look at his guns, carefully unloading and cleaning each and every one. Starting from his shotgun and working in the order he found them, he eventually made his way to his lever-action when he saw someone try to grab his attention. He looked up, seeing Mei look at him with a hint of annoyance as she held a box in her arms.

"Cheater." Izuku looked at her confused as she placed the box in front of him. "You should have told me you knew David and Melissa Shield! Do you even know the amount of babies I could have made if I had access to them!" Izuku gave her a look, pointing to the portal. "Is that a functioning slipgate hOLY _SHI-"_ She left the box next to him and quickly ran to join Power Loader and the others. Izuku finished cleaning his lever action and put it away, placing the box in front of him. he immediately opened it to reveal that it was covered in wrapping and a note.

_Hey there Midoriya!_

_It's me, Melissa. Once again, thank you for you assistance on I-island. Without your help, I don't even want to believe what would have happened. As a measure of my thanks I have worked on creating a weapon you may find useful in your later travels._

_See you soon,_

_Melissa Shield._

A small smile made its way to Izuku's face as he unwrapped the box, the smile widening when he pulled out the present. 

It was a revolver. That would be the umbrella term for what in reality was essentially a cannon with a handle. Izuku flicked the gun down to open the cylinder, seeing six empty slots as well as a much larger one in the middle. The gun itself was a beautiful chrome, the barrel easily eight inches long with a wider six-inch secondary barrel underneath. This revolver was one of largest handheld revolvers ever created, and he knew damn well that he would put it to good use. He saw twelve rounds of .45-70 government ammunition in the box accompanied by two 20mm grenades, placing them in his hammerspace for the suit to memorize while inspecting the rest of the gun. He fired a few shots unloaded, seven clicks signifying that it was double action. He then fanned the hammer a few times, the gun clicking in response without any chamber issues. He nodded, loading the six main rounds into the chamber, grabbing the grenade and inspecting it before loading it as well. He holstered the gun after a few spins, the gun entering his hammerspace as it tapped against his hip.

All he had left to do was practice with his new gun and he would be set. Hopefully Snipe had more .45-70 he could borrow...

**...**

Curious was currently feeling the same as her namesake as she watched. After the raid she had given the police all known records of MLA activity, and was given parole under Ryukyu as a result of her cooperation. Thankfully the dragon woman was more than willing to assist her considering she had defected due to the argent experimentation. The blue-skinned woman could feel a familiar itch arise, slowly forming into a raging desire for a face-to-face interview as the Slayer ripped a metal imp in two. In any other situation she would probably run down there and ask him questions directly even during his practice demon killing, but she was currently on forced hiatus due to her parole. Instead she opted to remain quiet and observe, watching as Izuku Midoriya tore through robotic caricatures like child's play. 

He had forced himself to two weapons. The first was his lever-action shotgun. Running around with the gun like it weighed nothing, the whirring of the chainsaw bayonet combined with the one-handed spin to form a whirlwind of 10 gauge buckshot and metal teeth. When he wasn't using the shotgun he was trying out his new revolver. Despite it being double action he fanned out shots like a cowboy in a western, leaving bullet wounds the size of baseballs in anything that moved. The only demons that seemed to take more than a few shots were anything the size or bulkiness of a Pinkie or larger, and even then the 20mm grenade was more than enough to guarantee the kill on those larger demons. As he fought Izuku was considering asking for 20mm rounds rather than grenades for an experiment later. His training session was finished with a faltered marauder, dropping two grenades at its feet while laying into it with his rocket launcher and precision bolt until only scrap and oil was left.

Izuku spun the revolver with a small amount of flair, placing it on his hip as if to holster it as it disappeared. As he walked out of the training area Chitose could only look with awe.

"I've never seen someone move that fast." She commented. She had a pocket-sized notebook in her hands, immediately writing down what she witnessed along with questions for a potential interview.

"To think that he makes some speed quirks look slow in comparison. I don't know what we would have done if he never showed up to fight the demons." Curious added this to her notes. Once she was done she put away the notebook, only to hear heavy footsteps making their way towards them. She turned to look to her right, and immediately repressed the urge to scream.

In front of her was the Slayer himself, though he was more preoccupied with speaking to Ryukyu... as much as short sentences and grunts counted as speaking anyways.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Chitose. You helped us rescue her during the hospital raid." Izuku looked at her, and took off his helmet. Curious forgot the last time her face burned, the closest event coming to mind being the first time she had met Rikiya and was given journalism advice from the man she once considered an idol. First thing she noticed was the scars, almost unnoticeable due to the freckles that covered his cheeks. Shining Emeralds watched her, revealing a history built on rage and violence yet currently settled on a similar curiosity she felt towards him.

"C-Chitose Kizuki. Thank you for saving me back then." She cursed at herself for the unprofessional stutter, taking a deep breath as she corrected herself.

"She got put on parole due to her cooperativeness in revealing important evidence despite originally being a member of the MLA." Izuku nodded, holding out a hand to the woman. Chitose took it, shaking it and pulling out her notebook.

"I'm currently on hiatus from reporting due to my parole, but would you mind if I asked you just a few questions?" She turned towards Ryukyu, the blonde nodding with permission. Izuku himself nodded as well, placing his helmet on the seat next to him as he waited for her to ask her question. She quickly pulled out her pocket notebook, and Izuku couldn't help but remember when he used to do that.

"Alright then. First question: You were eighteen when you first made contact with demons, correct? How did you first find them?" Izuku blinked, taking a moment before responding.

"Heard a noise in an alley. Ended up getting dragged in by an imp." Chitose wrote down his response.

 _'He seems to prefer short, to the point sentences.'_ She noted, making sure to keep this in mind for the future.

"Alright then. Next question: I don't know if you would be comfortable with this, but would you mind telling me of some of your experiences in Hell? Perhaps something about the other dimensions you were said to have traveled?" Izuku was still. As he stood there the reporter could see eons of pain returning all at once, suppressed only by remembering where he was.

"Most of it was... fighting demons. Sometimes people were worse." She nodded. "Some worlds were pleasant. Not enough."

"I have no place to speak considering my former alignment, but I agree. Sometimes man is worse than anything demons can do. Alright, final question: If I were to ever publish this report, would you mind giving a quote for any potential readers?" Izuku took another moment for himself before responding.

"Quirks don't matter. Origin doesn't matter. If you can fight for others, then you're already a hero." With that he put his helmet on and walked away, leaving the dragon and reporter stunned for a moment. Curious snapped out of it and began furiously writing down the brief exchange, brain already filled with ideas for her next big article. On the other hand, Ryukyu could only watch the retreating male with wonder. The man had literally been through Hell and back, and even further. The fact that he was able to come out of that with a worldview like this was... well impressive was an understatement, but that's what it was.

She took a moment to herself before returning to her agency, the Slayer filling the minds of both women for the rest of the day.

**...**

"W-What's that?" Eri asked. Izuku was at home, spending time with her while the rest of 1-A was returning to the dorms for class the following day. Momo was to be discharged that morning, leaving only Rumi to recover from her own injuries. He decided to hang out with Eri, seeing as the girl was still new to... everything, really. He was seated on his bed, guitar currently in his hands. He looked at her with a small smile, pressing his fingers against the strings and began to play a small tune for the child. She focused on the music, her expression conveying the same even with no smile. He placed the guitar next to him and pulled out a book from under his bed, handing it to her.

"What's this?" She asked. The notebook was completely blank, placed there as ready material for what would have been volume fourteen.

"Whatever you're thinking... write it down. It helps." Izuku said, handing her a pencil. She placed her pencil on the page, but wasn't able to write anything down. After a minute she turned to look to Izuku again. "I... I can't." He looked at her confused.

"The bird-faced men taught me how to read, but that's it." Izuku felt himself tense up with anger. He took a moment to calm down, instead grabbing a pencil for himself.

"What words do you know?" She said a few, and he wrote them down. He motioned for her to copy along, and though it was difficult she did the best she could. They spent the next hour or so like that, Eri naming words and Izuku teaching her how to write them. When Inko returned home to discover this she was absolutely elated at her son's idea, promising to buy educational books for her when she had the chance. Eri fell asleep on his bed again, the Slayer giving it no mind. He covered the child in his blanket and took a set on his chair.

He didn't explicitly need sleep anymore, that necessity being removed by the divinity machine, but ever since coming home he would sleep to confirm that every time he woke up, he was back home rather than still fighting his timeless battle in the depths of Hell. He decided to give the child the bed tonight, using the night instead to check in with Hayden.

"The portal should be ready in a few days. On the day you begin a fleet of ships will be launched to our Atlantica facility, one of which possessing a transporter to get you to and from anywhere you will need to go. Waiting for you there as well is a special piece of equipment that will help you. As much as you and Nezu will disagree with me I suggest you consider bringing some allies, as your world's quirks give you an inherent edge over the demons compared to our technology." Izuku shook his head as soon as Hayden made the proposition. They didn't need to be roped into his affairs anymore than they were forced to. 

As much as he wanted that to be the case, a small part of his brain told him that he wouldn't be able to leave them here if he tried.

**...**

"Welcome back everyone." Aizawa said, the students of 1-A back in class. Some of them were still in casts and bandages but would still be able to manage with classes outside of physical combat. "The camp... In full honesty it was a disaster, and I apologize for forcing you all to hold them off for as long as you did. I am proud that each and every one of you was capable of having each other's backs." His gaze turned to Midoriya. "I heard of the results of your last mission. The police are currently interrogating those arrested. Before your next one you should get as much rest as possible." Izuku gave a single nod, and class continued as normal. Heroics and demonology were put on hold, the classes being altered with lectures on how to properly deal with civilian rescue. After school the class had made their way back to the dorms, and immediately crashing in the common room.

"Man... it's weird being back on campus after all of that." Jirou said. "How was it for everyone else?"

"Stressful. I couldn't stop having nightmares about things going wrong..." Mineta added. The students nodded in agreement.

"Let's look on the bright side guys! We're all alive, the worst we're going to get from this are a few badass scars and serious, lasting trauma. Plus Midoriya's here." Mina said, pointing to Izuku. He was currently in the kitchen, placing a combination of Pinky meat, cheese, and a few other ingredients into a bowl. He took a seat next to Kaminari, the crunch of a chip in his mouth breaking the sudden and awkward silence.

"Speaking of, where the hell were you Deku?" Bakugou asked. "We were getting our asses kicked out there and you were busy doing who knows what. So tell me. Where the fuck were you?"

"... Argent signal." Any and all arguments immediately stopped after that, having remembered the lesson on the creation of said energy.

"Anyways, let's not think of any of that depressing stuff. Let's do something fun!"

"Such as?" Hagakure asked, as Mina squeezed her eyes thought in shock.

"I know! Let's-" The class began to discuss ideas for something they could do as a collective, when Kaminari leaned towards Izuku.

"You mind if I take a piece?" He asked. Izuku looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, holding out the bowl towards him. Kaminari picked up a coated chip, seeing that it was larger than he had originally thought. Kinda round too, though it may have been due to the meat and other parts . Izuku popped another two in his mouth like nothing, so Kaminari thought that it was fine. He popped it in his mouth, and immediately the power went out.

"Oh thank goodness." Kirishima quietly said to himself, as Mina was currently rolling around on the floor and crying with laughter.

"Alright, what happened?" Jirou said, the others quickly beginning to get up. Their confusion was quickly replaced by joining Mina, seeing that the source of the power shortage was Kaminari. The electric teen was currently screaming and discharging electricity, running around the common room like a headless chicken.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!!!!!" He bolted for the fridge, throwing the door open and pouring an entire gallon of milk directly into his throat. The empty jug fell to the floor with a clack, a thud following as Kaminari crashed down with it.

"What _-snrk-_ happened to you?" Jirou asked.

"Haah... haah... what... w-what the fuck did I just eat?!" He yelled, the students following his gaze to Izuku, still eating his chips.

"Let me see?" Jirou asked. He handed her the bowl, the woman's eyes widening. "What the actual fuck?!"

"What's wrong?" Mina looked into the bowl too, eyes widening when reaching the same conclusion.

"These are Carolina Reapers!!!" Izuku took the bowl back and shrugged, casually eating another as the others stared at him. They watched him pull another of those peppers from the bowl and wipe the excess meat and cheese off until it was just the pepper itself, and dropped it in the boy's mouth. They say that the screams that rang forth that day were nothing compared to the laughter that came from the students shortly after.

**...At the Same Time...**

"You wanted to see me?" Ryuko Tatsuma entered, Nezu seated behind his desk with a cup of tea.

"Ah, Ryukyu. That would be correct. You see, a very important matter has come up and I seem to have gained a personal interest in this. I require your help." The dragon took a seat in front of him, confusion marking her features.

"What do you need my help with?" Nezu placed his cup down, standing on his desk now.

"Midoriya is going on another mission. I would normally not question this, but despite his age and experience Midoriya Izuku is still a student under UA, and more importantly still human. If you disregard his eons of exclusively fighting an enemy we did not know existed until now he would still be a child. I'm not sure how he is handling the hospitalization of Mirko or the fact that a demon attack happened away from his watch, but it certainly cannot be good for his mental state. I told him to go to therapy as a requirement for joining us but the demon attacks have been so draining on student morale that Hound Dog constantly has a full schedule. I say all of this because I want you to help him. Go with him on his mission if at all possible and help however you can." Ryuko processed with some confusion still in her eyes.

"I understand, but... why me?" Nezu's smile seemed to widen slightly as he answered her.

"Why, it's because you're the most morally grey of course!"

"... Excuse me?"

"Pardon my statement, but that is how I perceive you. Your kindness and actions give the impression of a proper hero and role model for society to follow. However, I read reports from the others in the top ten saying you authorized a lethal attack on a MLA commander. While I agree that it was justified considering their desire to use Argent energy, there was likely a way to proceed rather than outright killing him." She shrunk at that. That was... a move she still regrets. She still maintains the idea that it was necessary to remove their source of morale as soon as possible, but did she really need to allow Izuku to kill him? She shook away her thoughts as Nezu spoke again.

"Relax Ryukyu, you're not in trouble here. Official reports claim that the Argent processor malfunctioned during the assault, and that is what killed him. I only mentioned it because I know that you would be more open to Midoriya's methods where anyone else excluding possibly Endeavor would attempt to stop you both." Ryuko took a moment to consider, taking a deep breath.

"Contact me when he is ready to depart. I'll have the other heroes at my agency take over Curious' parole in my stead."

"Excellent. Thank you." Ryuko stood and moved to the door when Nezu made a final statement.

"Doctor Hayden has been acting more urgent recently. I hope you and Midoriya can figure out why." She nodded as she left.

_'Don't worry Mirko. I'll watch over him while you recover. Rest easy.'_

**...Kamino Ward...**

All For One grimaced. He had thought it would be so much easier than before. With demons willing to die so that their brethren could continue to destroy, it would have only been a matter of time before the heroes would have been wiped out. But no. All they did was make his enemies stronger instead, as Midoriya Izuku was apparently a demon grinder with legs. Through him UA, and by extension the other heroes capable, were much stronger as to battle a force that should have easily destroyed them. To combat this he had the doctor discover how to graft quirks onto these demons, but even with convincing the MLA to behave as a private contractor they were still destroyed, losing not only the doctor but two of the League's members as well.

When he had first heard of the Slayer he was skeptical. How could one man be powerful enough to annihilate an enemy that had already destroyed countless worlds before? Not until he had directly interfered with his personnel and demolished his Argent processor. He had no time to think of this though. He had a successor to motivate. He sent a call, the line immediately picking up to reveal Shigaraki scratching at his neck.

"Sensei... forgive me. Had I known-"

"It's quite alright. Failure and making mistakes is a vital part of learning. I might have a few contacts who can help with retrieving our lost allies. However, that is not what I wish to talk about." Shigaraki tensed, the hands on his body appearing as if they had tightened around him.

"In order to finally gain an edge over One for All, you will train against these demons. There are different enough types to cover any sort of quirk you can go up against, so be mindful."

"But Sensei... why? I failed you, why do this?"

"Why does anyone do anything, Tomura? _Power._ Power is what caused the conflicts of the first generation. All conflicts after that have simply been of who has more of it. You want an example? Simply look out the window! Heroes and Villains fight not because one is good and the other is evil, but because they have power and the ability to display it. I wish to create a world where this truth is no longer obscured by the vanities of 'fighting for peace.' I simply want to return this truth to the public. The Meta Liberation Army tried, but they focus too much on trying to change a system built on flaws. Why change when you can simply rebuild? Tomura, you are my successor. You are the key in order for my vision to become a reality. The only obstacle in our way is no longer just hero society, but their newest Symbol of Peace." Shigaraki began visibly shaking, though All for One knew that it was from rage rather than fear.

"Ah, I see that you remember. Midoriya Izuku, known by the public as the 'Doom Slayer.' Quite a villainous name for someone claiming to fight for humanity. No matter how strong the heroes have become, his death will mean more than anything All Might stands for. Become stronger, my successor. Through his death our vision will be complete, as the collective forces of villains and demons that will be accumulated will be unstoppable even against the likes of All Might himself." The hand over Shigaraki's face removed, and the man possessed a feral grin.

"Of course, Sensei. Where do we begin?"

"Why, where all villains are born! Kurogiri, go to Jakku. The doctor had a copy of the schematics David Shield used for the I-Island invasion. Find them and return to us. We will descend into the depths of Hell, only to ascend greater than any who dare challenge us."

**...**

It was time. Izuku was standing in front of the portal, Nezu and the other staff watching as it activated.

"Midoriya!" He turned, seeing 1-A and even a few of 1-B standing there.

"We may not be able to help, but we're definitely not missing out on this!" Kaminari and Kirishima said.

"A chance to see an Earth from another dimension. I can't say that I'm not intrigued." Yaoyorozu added. She was still in bandages but would be fine in a few days.

"Honestly I just wanna see Midoriya kill more shit." The crowd did a double take, turning towards Ibara. After the camp invasion she underwent a total overhaul, acting more wild dressing in a more goth style compared to her polite, christian behavior prior. "What are you fuckers staring at?"

"No. I'm not allowing any of you to enter that portal other than Midoriya." Aizawa and Vlad King were putting their foot down.

"You're still recovering from the last demon assault. Why would we even consider allowing any of you to go with him?"

"They can observe." Hayden said. "The portal has a function that allows it to behave as a dimensional spyglass. I will link it to the Slayer's recording software, allowing his suit to stream his perspective to you all." They nodded at that. It would satiate the students' curiosity while also keeping them at a safe distance.

"I however am coming along." They turned, seeing Ryukyu standing there. "There may be some areas where you will need my help. You remember how my quirk augments my strength. Combine that with my dragon form's ability to fly, and you have a capable ally." Izuku was about to shake his head, but stood in thought instead. She had a point. She could pack a punch, and her flight was incredibly useful both in and out of combat. Eventually he nodded, motioning for her to accompany him. With a crowd of cheers and promises of kills in their name, he and Ryukyu stepped through the portal.

It was once again time to Rip. _And._ **_Tear._**

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah, this is my first Ao3 fic. I did this because I thought it would be pretty cool. Updates will come whenever I feel motivated to write more, but with the idea well I have right now I will for sure make more of this. I hope to see you all next chapter. Later!
> 
> (I’d especially appreciate a comment or two. Either constructive criticism or just how you feel about the chapter helps me out a lot. Thanks!)


End file.
